Nobody Suspects the Spanish Inquisition
by warchiefsteph
Summary: Pilar Fierro, having grown up in the shadows of Overwatch, wants nothing more to make the former agency proud, but as her plans to help take in a couple of infamous murderers in goes horribly awry, she finds herself in a situation far from the ideal. Rated M for Violence and Sexual Content.
1. I

News of the criminal masterminds traveled all throughout Spain.

Pilar Fierro–a woman with a vigilante's agenda–had scoped the news, the papers, _anything_ to further garner information on the villainous duo. Stationed in Madrid at the moment ( or rather, _living_ ), the woman had a knack for delivering justice when she felt the justice system _failed_. Overwatch was a thing of the past; as a youth, she had a hope to one day join their forces as her mother did, fight crime and promote peace, but when they disbanded before she could even think to meet up, all hopes for fighting for peace flew out the window. But then again, she had been fighting from a young age.

26 years of age and short in stature, her height was not to underestimate her powers; though the majority of people she met towered over her, Pilar was far from helpless. From a young age, she had been physically fit, athletic and a natural when it came to a javelin throw, and even now, she used those skills in her vigilantism. Her hair was brown, long, and shaved on the left side, and her eyes, like dark chocolate. Her complexion was olive, like most of her home country.

The form of a bull rested beside her, pawing the ground, but the creature was no ordinary animal. Crafted of the strongest steel Spain had to offer, the bull, known now as Trueno, was an omnic, originally created to test her methods of fighting programmed machines instead of living animals. Bullfighting, though an important part of her culture, had always rubbed Pilar and her mother, Maria, the wrong way; the useless slaughter of animals pained her, and the mother and daughter did all they could to combat it.

But that was beside the point. Trueno was once a machine, programmed with a bull-fighting regimen that would better serve the country's culture. Of course, when she decided to leave and venture on her own, Trueno coming with her, she had run into old friends of her mother from her Overwatch career: Reinhardt Wilhelm and Torbjörn Lindholm. Though his mechanisms were working well enough, Torbjörn had fitted him with parts meant for protecting, defense, to better serve Pilar as a protector. Even when they bid their farewells, the young Spaniards couldn't help but wonder _why_ Torb would do such a thing, given his distaste of omnics…but then again, Trueno had been fully under the command of Pilar, with no free will of his own.

But that, _too,_ had changed.

Just the previous year, Pilar had traveled to Numbani to learn of the city's peaceful approaches regarding humans and omnics. While she held no opinion, either way, she grew up surrounded by omnic hostilities, so seeing the peace was new and enjoyable. However, an assault on the city had not ended her visit on a pleasant note; anti-omnic protesters had sacked the area which she had been staying, and while Trueno was able to keep her safe, he suffered at their hands. Dragged to a repair facility, Pilar was left, hanging in the balance, unbeknownst to her whether her companion would be alright. Of course…she had no idea that when he underwent repair, he would come out as something entirely new.

"Pιlαr, ғocυѕ."

Her thoughts had wandered far beyond where they were at that moment. A secluded alley is what provided their shelter, where they picked up any sort of hint of where their adversary might have been.

"I'm sorry, Trueno. There's a lot on my mind…"

Her hand clenched over her weapon– _Relampago–_ a polearm-like lance with a bladed end, specializing in attacks of an electric variety, and the pair followed the tracks they had been given. A warehouse, not far from their position, seemed awfully suspicious, and their source, a young boy, frightened by the explosions going on within, led them as far as he would. But now, it was up to them.

Apprehension flickered across the woman's features; she had put herself in danger countless times before, why should this be any different? Of course, before, he had only encountered small-named criminals, easily stomped on and given to authorities. What she was dealing with _now_ , however, was far different.

Their crime spree extended from it's beginnings in Australia, all the way to England, and now, they had managed to get into Spain without any trouble. Explosives lined their arsenal, and destruction followed in their wake. Junkers, they were called. Junkers with a thirst for chaos and a hatred for omnics.

Trueno.

"Maybe I should do this on my own," she murmured, her metallic hand resting on Trueno's shoulder, the sensors within her mechanized fingers feeling the smoothness of the iron he was made of. "We don't know how this could turn out–I don't want you hurt in this."

Trueno huffed, shaking his great head in disagreement. "I αм ѕworɴ тo proтecт yoυ. No мαттer тнe dαɴɢer we ғαce," he said, glowing, blue eyes fixed on their destination. "Tнe нαтred oғ тwo crιмιɴαlѕ ιѕ ɴoт eɴoυɢн тo deтer мe ғroм мy мιѕѕιoɴ, Pιlαr." There was no fighting him, and Pilar's lips curved into a displeased frown, her brow creasing. Her steps felt heavy as they approached, and her dark brown eyes fixed on an entryway above them, the stairs too narrow for the bull to climb.

"Fine," she relented, and coming to the metal steps, her hand rested upon the railing, judging the strength and the noise it would make, should she ascend. "I don't want to come bursting in through the front doors, though. But it looks like _you_ might not have a choice. Let me go in, see what we're dealing with. I'll call you when it's time."

He regarded her proposition for a moment, and bowed his head after a thought. "Vᴇʀʏ ᴡᴇʟʟ," he replied. "Bυт do ɴoт cαll α ѕecoɴd loɴɢer тнαɴ ɴeeded. Tнeѕe мeɴ αre dαɴɢeroυѕ; we do ɴoт ĸɴow wнαт тнey мαy вe cαpαвle oғ." There was a pause, a moment of silence between human and omnic as Pilar rested her hand on his brow.

"I won't."


	2. II

She ascended the stairs quickly, and Trueno bolted off, surveying the best place to remain hidden. His size did not make it easy, but in case there were lookouts patrolling–not that the Junkers cared about that sort of thing–it was better to be safe than sorry.

Reaching the top, her hand rested upon the handle of the door, testing it as she jiggled it slightly, pleased that it hardly made a sound, much less one that would be _obvious_ to those who she chased. Turning the level, it swung outward on its hinges, and keeping the opening as small as possible, she squeezed inside, closing the door quickly behind her.

So the easy part was done. Pilar focused on keeping her hearing as clear as possible, following the sounds of carrying voices, all the while sneaking quietly around the dozens of storage crates that littered the platform she hid upon. She placed _Relampago_ across her back; for now, the weapon would not be needed. It was her goal to first _find_ them before engaging them, and even then, she didn't know if her lightning strikes would be good enough to incapacitate them, if at least _one_ of them. Still, she had to hope that her skill would be enough, and even with Trueno helping her, their wrath against omnics, one she had read of in numerous articles, would likely spurn them onward to hurt them more.

Her head poked around a larger crate, seeing the open area of the warehouse below. From this position, she could see _everything_ , from the stockpile of money and various other treasures, to the bombs that were plastered against the main entrance to prevent others from entering. _Shit_. She couldn't exactly warn Trueno at that moment; it would require her to speak loudly into her comm, not something she could quite afford at that moment. Still, as she wandered nearer to the edge, crouched just enough to see the on-goings below, yet keeping hidden, she found herself in the _perfect_ viewing spot.

"Roight, just a little longer, an' we'll be outta here!" The voice met her ears, immediately filling her with dread. So they were packing up; there wouldn't be much chance to stop them with Trueno's help, but if she could delay them just enough, he would be able to reach them in time. Daring to stand, she plastered herself against the crate nearest her, searching for the source of the voice, easily fixing upon the largest of the two. He was towering, _enormous,_ not only in height but in his stature as well. Though his back mostly faced her, the man had quite the belly; his hand could have probably wrapped around Pilar's waist easily. His companion, the one who had spoken, was quite a bit smaller, thin and spindly, almost like a spider's legs, his right arm and leg fitted with mechanical prosthetics, though still rather tall, as far as she could tell. It was hard to judge their actual size from her distance, but compared to the motorbike which they stood next to, it was safe to assume that they were quite a bit bigger than her.

"So we get the loot loaded up, get the fuck outta here, and blow this shithole t' the ground, sound good?" Pilar strained to hear what the larger of the two had said–his face was covered by a gas mask, resembling an almost pig-like face. Roadhog. Roadhog, and his accomplice, Junkrat, te latter's face spreading into an almost _feral_ grin. From what she could tell, he seemed to bounce in excitement, his hands twitching at his sides, fingers of the robotic hand toying with the trigger of his weapon.

Lips curving in a frown, she leaned closer to the edge to better hear them, eyes narrowed as they flickered about the warehouse. A mechanism within her arm clicked as she prepared her ambush. There would be just enough time to stun them, which might be enough time for Trueno to come barreling in. A door slid open on her palm, within, several small banderillas were charged and ready to be let loose. Any _second_ …

From behind her, a loud crash and a low curse came, effectively giving away her position. "What the hell–?" A figure, hidden in the darkness had seemingly tripped over a smaller crate, startling Pilar enough that she shot off one of her four banderillas, stunning him with enough time to get out of the frying pan…

And straight into the fryer.

"Oi! The fuck wos that?!" Flinging herself from the rafters, she drew _Relampago_ from its holster on her back, falling through the air as her open palm directed itself in the Junkers' direction. Both had turned in the direction of the crash, Roadhog grabbing his weapon as Junkrat faced her fully, hunched over, his body positioned in a way that he braced for impact, but excitedly so. The tips of his blonde hair seemed to smolder slightly, and the flashing of his wild eyes onto the Spaniard gave her pause for slight apprehension. But _shit,_ that smile was the smile of a madman, ready to sink his teeth into his prey.

"Lone little sheila thinking she can take on the big boys! Whaddya think, Roadie?" From what she could hear, there as a chuckle from behind the mask, but she hardly paid attention as she released the remaining banderillas in their direction. They landed with precision, and a second click within her arm had them exploding on contact, delivering enough jolts to stun them momentarily. Landing gracefully on her feet, she was pleased to see Junkrat incapacitated; it seemed that Roadhog went looking for whoever it was that ruined her cover, leaving him to face off against the woman alone.

Propelling herself toward him, Relampago swung before her in preparation for attack. Normally, she would have thrown the polearm like a javelin, but with as little time as she had, and running the risk that she might miss, it was the best form of attack she could muster.

"Hooley dooley…" he groaned, and a slight, smug smile crossed Pilar's features at her quick approach. He was dazed, likely confused, and it would give her the opportune moment to strike and have him at her mercy. Swinging her weapon before her, she made to knock his feet from underneath him, that was until…

A hand clenched around the opposite end of the polearm, and with a tug, she found herself lurching forward, barely keeping her balance as she was brought off her feet for a mere moments. Fear flashed across her eyes as she realized what happened; she hadn't been fast enough–the Junker had been able to reach out at last minute and snatch the weapon, bringing her along with.

" _Shit_ …"

A cackle fell from his lips when he yanked her even closer, and she found herself face-to-face with one of the world's most wanted criminals. God help her, she was unable to reach for Trueno's help, and she didn't know to what extent it was that he was willing to go. Regardless, with Junkrat and Roadhog, her chances looked pretty grim.

"Ya gotta be better than _that_ if ya wanna get t' us, y'know," he growled, the amusement in his voice only causing Pilar to panic more. She _could_ have run, left her weapon behind, and got out of there, but she would lose all that she was trying for, in getting these criminals to the police.

"So you _say_ ," she replied, feeling far braver than she actually was. With a hearty tug, she attempted to break the polearm free of his mechanical grip, but only succeeded in forcing him _toward her_ instead. Growling, displeased as she was with the situation, she was not about to let her guard down. He seemed to enjoy the struggle; his crazed cackling filled her ears and even as his free hand twitched toward his weapon, Pilar was able to distract him from drawing it. However, he was stronger than she was, and quite a bit bigger; he towered a foot above her head, and his long limbs made it difficult to get anywhere near him without relinquishing her weapon to him.

 _Dammit_.

However, as the tussle weighed heavily against her, the crack of a gunshot and the whizzing of a bullet flying past them had Pilar and Junkrat freezing instantly, both whirling around to find the source. Relampago was released in surprise, the polearm falling to the ground, forgotten.

"The hell was that?" he hissed, his weapon in hand, hunched as he aimed at where Pilar had come from. "One o' yer cronies, hidden away?"

She made a disgusted snort, robotic arm reaching out, using the magnetism within to call back the banderillas, ready to charge them for attack again. Her eyes flashed from Junkrat to the rafters above, lip curling in a growl.

"The hell it is," she growled, in a defensive stance, herself. "My partner isn't anywhere around here–he's somewhere outside, waiting on my order…and neither of us use–" The crack of another gunshot interrupted her, and suddenly, she felt the bullet whiz past her face, the smallest edge grazing along her cheekbone, enough to cause her to cry out in pain and jump backward.

"The _fuck_?"


	3. III

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

Hands immediately clung to her face, and Pilar was doubled over as a searing pain coursed across her cheek. The warmth of blood began to seep over her hand, and though tears began to well in her dark eyes, she blinked them back quickly. There were only enemies, no friends, and she couldn't afford to allow her guard down for a moment longer. Though her reaction was instinct, she was a fool to have allowed herself the few seconds she did.

Trails of crimson ran down her cheek but she paid it no mind. Her gaze flickered upward toward the area that the bullet had emerged, exactly where she had been not moments before. From the shadows, she could see a figure rise, within his hand a gun–a weapon aiming straight at Pilar again. Or so she thought. Watching with bated breath, she could have sworn that the weapon twitched slightly to her right, to where Junkrat stood, loading his own weapon, muttering angrily under his breath.

There was only seconds to act, and as easy as it was to allow him to _fall_ , it was not in Pilar's nature to let someone die–much less get hurt–should there have been something she could have done about it. Her thoughts only lasted a moment and she found herself pushing against the spindly man, knocking them both into the ground just as she heard the gunshot echo through the building once again.

Burning hair and gunpowder filled her nostrils as they crashed to the ground, and her nose wrinkled faintly, all the while her elbow pressed against his face, holding it against the floor. He struggled beneath her; it would only be moments before he could gather himself and push her off again, and while he was distracted, she took the time to focus on the area again, but not before speaking into the comm device within her mech arm.

"Trueno, best get in. We've got a bit of a– _oof_!"

That didn't last long, and suddenly, Pilar was staring at the ceiling, a wild, crooked grin edging into her vision. _Great_. As if things couldn't get any worse, the heavy footfalls of Roadhog had fast approached, and fear once again settled in the pit of her stomach. However, it was as though they paid her no mind; their gazes were both fixed on the far edge of the rafters, where Pilar could hear the footsteps of the hidden intruder running away quickly. He was still in their sights, but as the pair were distracted, she took it as her opportunity to start edging away slowly.

"Ya think ya can snatch him, Roadie?" Junkrat asked, raising his weapon, following the intruder with the barrel of the gun. Roadhog said not a word; instead, the hook in his hand suddenly shot out, and with a heavy _thunk_ , hit the shadowed man dead-on. As if Pilar hadn't had a reason to fear them before, surely she did now, and rising to her feet, she slid away as quickly as she could, eyeing the exit of the warehouse. Freedom was nearly to her, and yet their supplies–a bike loaded with all sorts of loot, caught her eyes, and some sort of folded up, semi-burnt paper lay on the seat, piquing her interest. Damn her and her curiosity, and checking to make sure the junkers were well distracted with the enemy, she slid to the bike, picking up the paper–what looked like some sort of plans–quickly, allowing herself a moment to read over what it was they next planned.

"Oh _shit_."

It was the only reaction Pilar was able to have, when suddenly she felt herself being picked up and thrown over an enormous shoulder, the plans ripped from her hand by another. _Damn_. Things were definitely not going as planned, and as her face continued to bleed down her cheek and chin, being strapped to Roadhog's shoulder was definitely not where she wanted to be.

"Let go!" As if her words meant anything, she was completely ignored while the two seemed to shoot recklessly at the invader, but every time, he managed to slip away, without harm or injury. Struggle as she might, Pilar was both outnumbered and overpowered at this point, and try as she might to break free, there was no doubt that she would be stuck on Roadhog's shoulder, until the Junkers decided that they'd let her go.

" _Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock!_ "

A cackle filled the air, and re-positioning herself as best she could, Pilar caught a glimpse of Junkrat shooting haphazardly into the fray, and though, at that moment, she was safe from their wrath-as they were distracted with the other intruder-that did not mean she did not notice the immediate danger they were in. From the rafters, flew a bomb, and while Junkrat may not have noticed at that moment, Roadhog surely did, and though he made to reach for his cohort and pull him out of the way, the bomb exploded, launching the spindly man several feet away from Pilar and Roadhog.

Noticing as the intruder left, she and Roadhog seemed to be at a standstill, both watching Junkrat seemed to groan on the ground, though lifting his hand in a _thumbs up_ a moment later, signalling he was okay. Brown eyes scanned the area as Pilar searched for her weapon, and seeing the polearm merely feet away from Junkrat, she also noticed the enemy had once again moved positions, though this time, the weapon of his choice was far greater than the small bomb he had used before. She watched the dynamite fall, as though in slow-motion, toward Junkrat, and her jaw clenched, Pilar mustering all the strength she had to lift herself up and off of Roadhog's shoulder, landing neatly behind the hulking man, before launching herself toward _Relampago._ Feeling as if she ran through water, a growl ripped from her throat, part of her wondered exactly _why_ she was reaching out to defend him, but as the dynamite fell, her mechanical hand reached for the weapon, and at the last minute, she triggered the lightning mechanism within, the electrical power flowing freely from the bladed tip of her polearm.

"The _hell_?" Clearly, her actions confused the Junkers just as much as it confused her, and while the lightning of her attack deflected the bomb from reaching them, it would not be enough to protect them from the explosion. Backing away quickly was all she could do to protect herself from the blast, and though she dove out of the way, she could still feel the explosion hot on her skin, the smell of burning hair alerting her to the slight char to her chocolaty tresses.

Her arm scraped loudly against the concrete as she slid, and Pilar was thankful to land on the mech arm, rather than her remaining. Though her ears rung, it still did not deter her from launching herself upward again, pushing herself toward an open door to the right, stopping only for a moment to grab the plans on the Junkers' motorcycle. From the other side, she could hear heavy gallops of metal hooves against the paved ground, and she knew her freedom was close, and those she worked against could be behind bars soon.

The door was right there, not three feet before her. Arm stretching out, she could almost brush her fingers against the handle as she lunged forward. A smile curved her lips when she was able to _just_ grasp the handle...

Chains rattled around her, and around her midriff, she could feel a hook circle around her, before tugging back sharply, launching Pilar backwards through the air. The wind was knocked out of her, and while she gasped for breath, doubled over the hook, she felt herself crash into another, a dark chuckle telling her that she was as far from freedom as one could be.

Falling to the ground, she was on hands and knees, sputtering, coughing to regain her breathing, and the uneven footsteps of a boot and pegged leg did not go unnoticed before her. She wheezed, her arm wrapped around her stomach-no doubt the pressure of the hook would cause a bruise-and her jaw clenched, tilting her head upward. Junkrat stood above her, eyes boring into Pilar's, wide smile menacing...not at all the kind of smile she wanted to see leered her way.

"Clever, sheila, but you ain't gonna get out of this so easily."

Growling, she forced herself to her feet, taking a step toward him, though Roadhog's large hand kept her from moving any further. Amused by her efforts, Junkrat let out a high-pitched cackle, shaking his head, before plucking his plans from her hand, shoving it deep within the pocket of his short.

"Don't think you're gonna stop us, mate," he chuckled, gesturing for them to get out of the warehouse, Roadhog, once again, lifting Pilar onto his shoulder. "As if yer gonna turn in the two _greatest_ criminals th' world has ever seen."

Being jostled around as she was was not Pilar's cup of tea, but even as Junkrat spoke, she snorted, rolling her eyes, glaring at him from her position from Roadhog's shoulder. " _Right_ , I'm sure you are," she hissed, daring to sass those who had her under their watch.

"Hey, hey, _hey_ ," he growled in return, eyes flashing dangerously when Pilar stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll have you _know_ that Roadie an' I _stole_ the Crown Jewels, and only destroyed a _small_ part of England, thanks. Better than ya could do." The roar of the engine startled Pilar, and she thought vaguely that being on Roadhog's shoulder as he sped off was far from the safest thing to do, but then again, who was it that she was with? Her hand grasped onto the hulking man's shoulders, fingers wrapping around the straps of his shoulder bags, and she peered around his head at Junkrat, who sat in the sidecar, the stench of burning hair wafting toward her.

" _Only,_ being the keyword," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "Do whatever you want, just let me go."

"An' let ya spill the beans to the pigs 'bout our next heist?" he laughed, running a hand through his smoking hair. "An' I thought _I_ was the crazy one, eh Hog?" Nudging the other with his bony elbow, Roadhog merely grunted, more focused on the escape than what Junkrat had to say. "Yer too dangerous for us to just _let_ ya go, sheila. Sorry, but no can do."

" _Wonderful._ " Her words were silent, more of a murmur to herself than anything, and she turned her attentions to her mech arm, messing with a switch that would give her access to reroute Trueno's path, to let him know where exactly she was going.

However, a violet light suddenly flashed in her arm, and the appendage twitched out of control. For a moment, she froze, stunned, but as soon as it happened, it stopped, giving her cause to believe it was just a trick of the light.

Shaking her head, she flipped a final switch, and the honing mechanism was active; soon, Trueno would be on their tail...


	4. IV

The galloping had not stopped, even as he watched the motorcycle speed away in the opposite direction. Trueno was no fool; he'd be able to follow Pilar no matter where she went, with or without the beacon that now flashed in his vision, showing him exactly which direction she and the Junkers rode. Lucky for him, his steel legs did not tire, and with another burst of charge, his pace quickened, his legs a blur to anyone he passed.

Though merely machine, he felt as though the humans felt; the omnic mind of the seemed to scream as Pilar's danger grew by the second, and yet, he kept completely calm, collected as the sound of his hooves echoed on the pavement beneath. He could hear the dull roar of a motorcycle engine nearing, and Trueno knew he was going in the right direction, even if his beacon hadn't worked.

Just ahead, they were riding, and though it would have made sense to continue pursuit, Trueno took a sharp turn to the left, through an alleyway, just wide enough for the bull to fit through. From the windows hung several clotheslines, wet clothes hanging out to dry. Unfortunately for those who lived on either side, they were pulled from their hangers, getting caught on Trueno's horns as he passed through, and those who had watched, screamed, yelling in varying tones of Spanish, and more than a few slurs aimed toward the omnic creature. But he didn't care; Pilar was all that was on his mind.

Coming crashing from the alleyway, Trueno was correct in his predictions; he stood his ground as the motorcycle came whirling around the corner, and the passengers, with Pilar in tow-she had managed to arrange herself so that she held onto Roadhog from behind-where surprised at his appearance. Pilar, of course, had known what was coming; her features flashed into a relieved grin when she saw Trueno before them, and as Roadhog stepped on the break, she wobbled, latching onto him for dear life. In the sidecar, Junkrat growled, hoisting his weapon up and aiming for the bull, his obvious distaste for omnics showing fully on his face.

"Ya'll be regrettin' cutting _us_ off, ya filthy omnic!"

With a sound akin to an explosion, a bomb launched from his weapon, aimed, albeit rather badly, at Trueno, who had not lowered his guard for even a second. As the ammunition drew closer, from a notch in his brow, a sort of shield appeared, guarding Trueno from the blast headed in his direction.

While Junkrat was occupied with the bull, Pilar wrenched herself away from Roadhog, concerned for the well-being of her friend, and angered that the arsonist would harm him for helping her. Of course, it was to be expected, but as she let loose a shout, akin to a war-cry, she took Junkrat off guard when she launched herself at the man beside her.

"The hell you'll hurt him!" she roared, knocking him back with the full weight of her body. Lucky for them, their vehicle had been halted, and with a grunt, they both fell from the sidecar, heavily onto the cement of the street below. Finally, she had the upper hand. While Roadhog was dismounting their vehicle, rather occupied with the bull, Pilar managed to pin Junkrat on the ground for the moment, using her foot to knock away his gun. With a growl, he fought against her, and though she held her ground, it was obvious that she would not be able to for much longer.

"Git off me!" he hissed as she sat on his chest, using her legs to keep his arms down, her left hand gripping his shoulder tightly. Nails dug into his flesh, and Junkrat growled; Pilar had no idea what she was going to do next-she hadn't thought she'd get this far, and glancing back at the motorcycle, she saw her polearm sticking out of the sidecar at an awkward angle. Maybe, just maybe...

"As if I'd let that happen," she snapped in return, her nails digging into his shoulder. Grimacing, he twisted underneath her; soon enough, he would throw her off, and though there was a great chance that it would not end well for her, she still fought. This would be her only chance of escape...especially if Trueno managed to fight off Roadhog...

She made to outstretch her arm, triggering the magnetic mechanism in her palm, but before she was able to even lift it an inch, her arm glitched once again, flailing out of her control, a purplish light shining within the wires of the arm. Taking the opportunity as Pilar was distracted, Junkrat bucked her off of him, and she crashed to the ground beside him, before she was suddenly face-to-face with the junker, his arm pinning hers, resting his entire weight across her stomach. She groaned, the aching area from the hook stinging even more, and though she was well pinned, her mech arm was still free, and the first clenched, out of her control, before it jerked quickly, slamming against Junkrat's jaw.

"The fuck!" He shook his head to clear his mind, free hand rubbing his jaw in annoyance, before his gaze flashed back Pilar's. "If ya wanna get on my good side..."

"That wasn't me!" she exclaimed, and though she still struggled to break free, her arm had another plan. Rather, her palm rested against the side of his head, the fingers gripping his hair, and the small door in the center of her palm slowly opened, and she could feel the Banderillas within preparing to launch directly into his skull.

She was panicking; she'd not had a problem with the limb before now, and for some reason, it was glitching beyond her control, as though someone worked their way into its inner mechanisms, controlling it as they saw fit. Pilar was not a killer, and though the banderillas did not necessarily _murder_ , at that close of range, he would likely be hurt critically.

"Yeah, _sure_ ," he growled, his hand reaching to pry off her hand, though the strength with which her hand clung surprised even him."Ya know, if ya wanted t' touch me so badly, ya could've just _said_ something." Even with the use of his own mech hand, hers did not budge, and mild concern flickered across his features as he fought against her, rising just enough for Pilar to wiggle free from beneath him. But still, the arm persisted. It clung, even as both of them got to their knees, and she could slowly feel the banderillas within prepare for their launch.

"I'm not!" The panic in her voice, coupled by the frightened tears prickling at the corners of her eyes seemed to suddenly break through to him, and after a moment, he was able to break free, falling backwards in a heap as Pilar fell forward onto the arm, waiting for the trigger to blow.

It never came.

Breathing deeply, she rolled onto her back again, her hand running over her brow as she looked at her mech arm, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. Everything seemed to return to normal; the glow was gone, and she was able to control the mechanisms again, but she was not in the clear. Whatever had taken over could do it again, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to deal with that...

"What the hell was that?"

She came to her senses as she was addressed, and she suddenly became aware of the danger she was in again. Jumping to her feet, Pilar was able to summon her polearm magnetically, and the moment it met her hand, she crouched, pointing the bladed end toward Junkrat.

"I-I _don't know_ ," she hissed, a bead of sweat rolling down her brow. "It's never happened before." Though it seemed he did not believe her, it did not stop him from limping forward, eyeing her in a way that she'd rather not be eyed by someone. Stiffening, the moment he was in reach, she poked the bladed end of Relampago into his chest, barely pricking the skin, yet causing a dangerous grin to spread across his lips.

"Ya might be useful t' me an' Hog; yer good at fighting an' yer shit goes all _explody_ an' stuff. _Fun_." He continued to leer, and Pilar did not back down, even as he leaned closer. Though she refused to take her attentions away from him, she could not help but to glance at Trueno, concerned for his own well-being. He and Roadhog stared each other down, the bull's wired tail flicking from side to side, almost _anxiously_ , his eyes glowing menacingly.

"Whaddya say, sheila? You _game_?" As though unbothered by the blade in his chest, his hand once again clenched around her weapon, and he shook the tip before her, as though _toying_ with her, rather than threatening her. "Come an' join the big boys~"

Mild irritation flickered across her face, and rather than fight him, she shoved her face into his or, at least, as far as she could, and her lip curled, a soft growl escaping her lips. "Over your dead body."

"Ohoho, is that a threat, or a _promise_?" He was unable to get another word out as suddenly, Roadhog slapped him across the head, grunting through his mask, and Trueno made a wide berth around the Junkers, coming to a halt behind Pilar, pawing the ground angrily.

"Oi! Wot was that for? I'm in the middle of somethin' here, Roadie!" Rather than answer, Roadhog lifted him by the straps across his chest, instilling fear into his crony, pointing at a structure high above them, from where they saw a shadowed figure, flanked by two larger figures, who could have only been seen as bodyguards.

"Ah, _shit._ "

Pilar took this momentary distraction as an opportunity to launch herself toward Trueno, hopping on his back, urging him to get going. The bull reared, stomping at the ground before turning his heel on the junkers, Junkrat realizing a bit too late that his prey escaped. He seemed to vibrate as he growled, and turning his gaze from Pilar to the shadowed figures, he bounded toward their motorcycle, pausing only to pick up his weapon, and jumped into the sidecar, urging Roadhog to quicken his pace.

"C'mon, c'mon!" he growled, pounding his hand against the side of the cart. "After 'er! We could lose everythin' if she gets away!"


	5. V

"Dσ чσυ нανε αпч ıɔεα шнεяε чσυ ρʟαп тσ ɢσ?" the bull growled with each heavy thud against the payment below. The clomping of his hooves was loud; the noise traveled from the ground to the open windows above, and more than a few Spaniards had their heads poking out, searching for the source of the commotion. "Tнey αre ɴoт lιĸely тo ɢιve υp; тнey нαve тнeιr prey αɴd тнey wιll ѕтop αт ɴoтнιɴɢ тo ɢeт υѕ."

Pilar grunted, merely holding tight onto the strap on his back, in her free hand Relampago, it's bladed end sparking with electric power. Though she still had her apprehensions about her arm, she could not help but to think that whomever was involved-the people on the edge of the building, no doubt-were not about to pursue. Still, even as she glanced at her hand, her lips frowned deeply; it was something to look into later.

" _Pιlαr!_ "

Too deep into her thoughts, the woman came back to the present, feeling herself being jolted about with each lurch Trueno made. She could vaguely hear a motorcycle's engine in pursuit; daring herself to look behind, dread settled into the pit of her stomach when she saw their vehicle round the corner, and the passenger in the sidecar stood, weapon pointing in their general direction.

"Stop!" she exclaimed, tugging on one of Trueno's horns, causing the omnic to pull back in surprise, his hooves digging into the ground. The moment he came to a halt, Pilar jumped from his back, landing lightly on her feet, using her weapon like a staff as she twirled it about her body, lightning flashes striking from the blade. Before her, Roadhog came to a screeching stop on the motorcycle, swinging it around just enough that the sidecar faced her, and from the seat, Junkrat sprung, a maniacal laugh falling from his lips.

"Pιlαr, wнαт αre yoυ _doιɴɢ_?!" Trueno growled, though he did not move. He could see Roadhog's weapon pointed at him, and he was well aware that should he make any attempt to attack, he would regret it. Rather, he pawed the ground nervously, his gaze glowing from a calm blue to an agitated red, his vision fixed on Pilar.

"You will just have to trust me on this, Trueno," she said, her eyes flashing dangerously. With the flip of a switch, the lightning from Relampago now flashed brightly, at its full strength, and she drove the end into the ground, the pale blue light causing her features to glow eerily.

"Vamanos, _junker_. Let's see what you've got."

The glint in his eyes should have warned her, but Pilar was too stubborn to back down. Running away would get her nowhere quickly, and if she went down with a fight, then at least she could possibly bring him down with her. Her lips curled in an almost feral growl as he cackled, and loading his weapon, he prepared to aim for her, though seconds later, Pilar was running, ready to take him head-on.

"Fiery one, ain't ya?!" he called over the burst of his gun, and though the bomb went over her head, toward Trueno, Pilar was able to doge his attack, sweeping Relampago out before her. She felt the end thud against his torso, and with an _oof_ , he stumbled back, a dangerous smile flashing across his wild features.

A huff fell from her lips as she launched a banderilla at his feet, jumping back as she triggered the lightning attack, stunning him for a few seconds as she recovered her ground. Laughing harshly, she aimed her palm at his cohort, who slowly rounded on Trueno, releasing her last two banderillas and a wry grin spread across her face, pointing Relampago at Junkrat.

"I prefer _electrifying_ ," she answered smugly. "After all, I come as a bit of a _shock_ to some people~"

" _Now_ ιѕ ɴoт тнe тιмe ғor joĸeѕ," Trueno growled, charging toward Roadhog with everything he had, swinging his great head back and forth. His horns created a wide berth, the pointed tips dangerous to anyone who would come into his path. However, Roadhog was _prepared_. He may have dropped his weapon, but in each of his enormous hands he caught a horn, and digging his heels into the ground, he managed to bring Trueno to a halt, no matter how hard the bull-omnic protested.

Pilar let out a shout; as she watched, her attention ripped away from Junkrat, watching in horror as Roadhog lifted Trueno with a grunt, his hooves parting from the ground completely. The bull flailed; his head was positioned in a way that his shield would not have helped, and in order to trigger is lightning blast, Pilar had to accompany him, the power shared between the bull and her mechanical limb.

" _Trueno!_ "

Roadhog smashed the bull into the ground, effectively snapping his right horn, the appendage dangling by several wires. Trueno groaned; though he was a robot, he still felt, in a way, the damage he had sustained, and his glowing eyes flickered as he struggled to fix which systems he could. So taken with the chaos of the attack, and Roadhog lifting his fist to strike another blow, Pilar had not noticed her own enemy planning his own attack, and with a hysterical laugh, he bounded at Pilar, lifting her from behind, managing to knock Relampago out of her hand. She squirmed, sinking her teeth into the flesh of his arm, and though he hissed when he felt the pain, he laughed at her attempts to break free, only holding on tighter to the woman.

"Ya got a bit of a _bite_ to ya, don't ya, sheila?" he cackled as she kicked. "I like that, makes things more...interestin'." Holstering his weapon, he was able to keep her fully within his grasp, and turning his gaze onto Roadhog, a feral smile crossed his lips, nodding for the hulking man to drag the bull to their motorcycle.

"Let's get goin', before someone decides t' try and free the girl an' her _pet_..."

Pilar kicked, effectively hitting his remaining knee, and though his grip remained on her, it gave her just enough slack to break free, falling to the ground, and sprinting off in the opposite direction. There was no way she would be able to get Trueno back on her own; she would go for help, and having seen the junkers' next plans of mayhem, she could tell them exactly where they headed next. Her legs burned, but she daren't slow down, and as much as she wished to turn back and help her companion, the best chance for his survival is that she _keep going_.

 _Whizzzzz!_

Something flew in front of her, right in front of her face, nothing that either junker would have possessed on their person, so far as she knew. However, as it seemed to hit the wall and exploded in a poof of purple smoke, Pilar suddenly found herself doubled over, choking on some sort of toxic odor. She feel to her knees, hand clutching at her throat, her vision blurred and watery as the smoke stung at her dark eyes. Collapsing, she wheezed, eyesight flickering, and became oblivious to what happened around her. She heard a shout, an explosion, and two pairs of footsteps-mismatched and heavy-running toward her.

After a moment, her vision flickered and faded as she succumbed to unconsciousness.


	6. VI

Her head _ached_.

There was a dull buzz about her, but even as she kept her eyes closed, she could not focus on just _one_ thing. All she heard came as a jumbled glob of noise, and as Pilar slowly came to consciousness, her throat was sore, her legs ached, and there was a noticeable pain on the side of her face.

Her eyes cracked open, and it took several blinks to clear her blurry vision. She was laying on a cot; wherever she was, it looked like an abandoned hostel, and the mattress where she lay was lumpy, the springs poking out in several areas, making it a less than comfortable surface to lay on. Slowly, she lifted herself into a sitting position, vaguely aware of a thin, ash-smelling blanket sliding from her shoulders to her lap.

" _Trueno_? Dónde estás?" Her head turned as she studied her surroundings; the room was small, with a single, open door as the only entrance to it, and as she touched her face, she could feel makeshift tape over a gash on her cheekbone. How could have she forgotten?! The _warehouse_ , the shadowy figures...the Junkers! Slowly, her memories flooded to the front of her mind, and she was up and out of her cot, noticing that her feet were bare, yet crossing the threshold without a second thought.

The hallway outside her door led only one way, and there were no other rooms aside from the one she had just left. Her eyes narrowed, watching as she saw light at the end of the hall; it seemed as though it opened up into a larger room, like a living room of sorts, and she could hear a hushed, yet excitable voice, carrying from the other side.

Quietly, her hand resting on the right wall, she tiptoed down the hall, her mind spinning. _Why_ she was safe-or so she thought-in that particular room was beyond her, and any plans of escape seemed to be out of the question for the time being. The tiled floor was cool beneath her feet, and they barely made a sound as she stepped onward. The voices grew louder, one in particular, and as his words seemed speed up in delight, a heavy _thud_ sounded, followed by a hiss of pain.

Her brows furrowed at the sound, and as she approached the doorway, she had to pause, taking a deep breath. This could have very well meant life or death for her, and with Trueno nowhere to be seen, her chances for escape were rather slim. Still, if she did not try, then there was no hope.

She stepped into the room, eyes immediately scanning for those who has brought her there. As she expected, Junkrat and Roadhog sat a ways away, their backs to her, pouring over what looked like a map of some sort on the ground, most likely the one she had tried to steal before. On the opposite side of the room, Relampago rested against the wall, along with the three banderillas which normally were stored safely in her arm. To her relief, Trueno was in the corner, all in one piece-though rather banged up-deactivated at the moment, so far as she could tell. _Good_ , he would be safer that way. Next to him were her shoes, slippers that resembled those of a torero, and her socks, looking rather worse for wear. Odd.

She took a step, praying that she could escape unnoticed. As her feet padded silently across the floor, keeping to the darkness of the room, she was beginning to believe there might have been a chance, but that hope was soon diminished as she tripped over what appeared to be a tire. And of course, they had noticed.

" _Oi!_ "

Though she was up on her feet again, bounding toward Relampago and Trueno, Pilar felt dread settle on her shoulders as they too rose, and Junkrat tore after her as fast as his pegleg would carry him. So close, she was, she could almost taste it, and raising her arm, she began to trigger the magnetic pull in her palm, watching the polearm begin to wiggle in her direction. If she could only reach...

Unluckily for her, Junkrat's limbs were longer, and though she skidded to a halt before reaching the wall, hoping to trip him as he drew nearer, her idea did not exactly go as planned. Realizing she had stopped, his face twisted into a dark grin, and he sped up, sliding _right_ into her, and against the wall. Managing to grab the weapon before her, he held it up above both their heads, cackling as she tried as hard as she could to reach it. Even on her toes, her head barely came up to his shoulder, and there was no way she'd be able to grab Relampago out of his hand.

"Oi, Roadie, _catch!"_ Tossing the spear to his cohort, who hadn't budged from his position, Roadhog easily caught Relampago, holding it tightly within his meaty fist. Junkrat, who continued to tower over the Spaniard, turned his attention back to her, smug grin plastered across his thin face. Pilar's lip curled as she watched, eyes darting about, until he force himself into her view, the tip of his nose merely inches away from hers.

"Don't think yer gettin' away from us so easily, _sheila_ ," he mused, quirking his brows at her angered expression. "You _owe_ me, ya know?"

" _Mierda_ ," she spat, poking her finger roughly in the center of his chest. "I don't owe you anything, cabrón." Try as she may to be intimidating, her diminutive stature in comparison to him made it quite difficult, and the fact that she was at the mercy of the junkers made it more so. Still, she did not back down, and she continued to dig her nail into him, growling angrily.

Scoffing in mock indignation, it took all Junkrat had not to cackle in her face, and he sighed dramatically, resting the back of his mech hand on his brow, as though deeply wounded by her words.

"Ya hearin' this, Roadie? She thinks she's gonna get out of here without payin' us back! Cute, eh?" Roadhog did not respond. Rather, he let Relampago fall to the floor, and he approached slowly, grunting as though he laughed behind his unnerving mask. For the first time since waking, fear flickered across her features; she was small, unarmed, and still aching from what had happened earlier. Taking on two men, both armed, both bigger than her, would be quite the feat.

"Ya got hit with a poison bomb, _chica_ ," he continued, emphasis on the word of her native tongue. "Whoever the fuck was after ya really has it in for ya. So naturally, we couldn't let 'em _have_ ya." Confusion crossed her features, and Pilar frowned deeply, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded, nose wrinkling. "I was _there_ on my own."

"I got _that_ ," Junkrat said, in the same sassy tone that Pilar had just given him, poking her forehead with his index finger. "Ya gotta be an idiot t' work with someone tryin' t' kill ya, _eh_?"

Pilar rolled her eyes, swatting away his hand as she slipped out from under him, edging herself toward the corner where Trueno's body lay, inactive. "I _told_ you," she said. "And yet, you're trying to get _me_ to help _you_ when you did exactly that!"

"Ha!" Her temper flared when he laughed at her, and her fist clenched at her side, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ya need t' get out more often, girlie girl," he laughed, shaking his head when he turned his back. "Ya've got _skills_ , an' we admire that. Ya got into that warehouse unseen, an we had... _eyes_ 'round the place. Ya could come in handy!"

Now it was Pilar's turn to scoff. Her arms folded across her chest, and she leaned her weight on one leg, rolling her eyes. "As if I would _help_ you two cause more destruction. I've seen what you've done."

He shrugged nonchalantly, crooked grin still plastered on his lips. "It doesn't look like ya've got much of a choice, girlie," he replied with a nod. "Those, eh, _assassins_ , are still out there, lookin' fer ya. And we got ya _away_ from them. Only makes sense that ya return the favor."

Pilar sighed, averting her gaze for a moment in thought. He _did_ have a point, and as much as Pilar hated to admit it to herself, she was indebted to them for getting her out of there, alive and unharmed. Though she was certain it was only for their own gain that she was even there, and that they even helped her in the first place, she could not let herself be indebted to them, no matter what the situation. She was too proud for that.

Chewing on her tongue, she finally relented, her shoulders slouching as she heaved a heavy sigh. " _Fine_ ," she growled, eyes flashing between them both. "Pero, _dios_ , do not make me regret this...though it's already too late for that."

Junkrat clapped his hands together, clearly pleased, his eyes flashing in glee as he eyed Pilar, who had turned away, kneeling next to Trueno, her hand running along the length of the bull's snout. " _Excellent_ then, eh? You, me, an' ol' Hog over there, messin' shit up an' havin' a _great_ time. What d'ya think of that- _uh,_ what's the phrase? _Compañera_?"

He bounded next to her, nudging her ribs with his elbow excitedly, and she only rolled her eyes, casting a glare in his direction.

"It's _Pilar_. Just call me Pilar."

"Pillar? Weird name, if ya ask me. Pillar, piiiii-llaaaaaar. Cat-er-pil- _lar_."

"... _joder_...Pilar!" The more time she spent with him, the more she regretted her decision. She glanced at both Junkrat and Roadhog, an expression of utter defeat on her face when her eyes met the former's again. "Do you want me to help you or not? Because I have half a mind to leave your asses the first chance I get."

"I don't think ya will, _Caterpillar_ ," he laughed, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "I couldn't imagine ya ever wantin' t' leave _me_! And ol' Roadie! How could ya leave a handsome fella like him? We're a dream come true!"

Pilar groaned, shrugging away from him, scooting closer to Trueno's body, preparing herself to fix it. "Whatever," she mumbled, messing with the controls on his left flank. "Just get me what I need to fix my friend."


	7. VII

For the better part of an hour, Pilar focused all her attention on Trueno, from repairing his broken horn, to trying to smooth over the busted metal on the side of his body. While the first was an easy fix, the dents were not so much, and it looked like, for the moment, the bull would have a less than pristine appearance for the time being.

 _Better to fit in with these idiots, I suppose._

Her hand sliding open his reboot panel, Pilar entered the numbers needed to reactivate Trueno, and though for several minutes they sat in silence, the dull sound of his body starting up alerted her that he would soon be active again. Though it made her happy, she could hear hissing murmurs from behind; the moment she had begun her work on Trueno, Junkrat seemed to slither away, watching from a distance as she worked away on her partner.

"Why are ya fixin' that thing up?" he asked as Trueno's head slowly raised, his eyes glowing a pale blue as he began to gain control of his body. "Fuckin' omnics ain't good for _shit_. Ya should see what they did to my home."

Pilar sighed. She knew this would only be the beginning of their feuding; Pilar had no intentions of leaving Trueno behind; the animosity toward omnics was great in the world, but for a good reason. She did not dismiss the fears of others-the crisis had taken so much of the world away from a great number of people. But she had not experienced it firsthand, and because of that, she seemed to hold omnics in higher esteem than others.

"Trueno is charged with protecting _me_ from the likes of _you_ ," Pilar hissed, glaring at him from over her shoulder. He wore a deep frown, his eyebrow twitching in slight annoyance at her tone of voice. Pilar grinned smugly, pleased with his reaction, and turned away, coming face-to-face with Trueno, the bull nuzzling her face, almost in a cat-like way. "How are you feeling, eh?"

"Beттer тнαɴ вeғore," he answered, his voice sounding rough, even with his robotic edge. "Lυcĸy, I ѕυppoѕe, тнαт I do ɴoт ғeel αѕ yoυ нυмαɴѕ do." From behind Pilar, Junkrat grunted as he stood, limping toward the pair, and Pilar's expression darkened, her lip pouting as she felt him hover behind her.

"Yer damn right yer lucky," he growled, eyes narrowed as the bull lifted his head, glowing eyes flashing red for a brief moment. "I'd have sold you fer scrap metal, but I don't think _Caterpillar_ here would've appreciated it."

"I'm touched that you actually _thought_ about me, rather than go ahead and _blow him up_ ," Pilar huffed, nose wrinkling. She lifted her head, glancing straight up as she smelled charred hair, and Junkrat hovered above her, slightly hunched as he glared angrily at Trueno. With a sigh, she hopped up, turning on her heel as she pushed heavily against him, forcing him backwards.

"Oi, you've got cold hands!" he exclaimed, but that only gave her reason to push more. A grin lifted her lips and she gave one final heave before drawing her hands back, resting them on her hips.

"Alright, _amigo_ ," she growled, raising her brows, poking him in the chest. "If you _really_ want me to 'repay my debt,' or whatever the hell all of this is, you don't _touch_ Trueno. I don't _care_ how much you hate him; you want _my_ skills, you get his as well."

Clearly unimpressed, Junkrat's eyes flashed to Roadhog, who stood, half hidden in shadows, an imposing figure to Pilar, though the Spaniard hardly had the patience to care at the moment. Though Roadhog offered no assistance-as though the entire situation was Junkrat's idea to begin with-it did not stop him from crossing his arms in a threatening manner.

"Listen 'ere, _sheila_ ," Junkrat hissed, crouching to better get on Pilar's level. He was not afraid to get into her personal space, and as he shoved his face directly into hers, she did not back down. Dark brown eyes bore into burning yellow ones, and her hands were placed firmly on her hips, even as he poked her forehead roughly.

"Yer not gonna order _me_ around," he continued, eyes narrowing, huffing sharply. "Ya _owe_ me, Cat-er-pil-lar."

Mildly annoyed that he had poked her once again, she reached out quickly, snatching his wrist within her hand, fingers gripping tightly around him. "You didn't have to do _anything_ ," she growled in return, anger flaring. "You did it to cover your own culo, hombre. Had you let me go, you might have been behind bars now. Don't think you're all high and _mighty_ , now. I could be as good as _dead_ , or in the wrong hands. You don't have me fooled, _Junkrat._ "

He was not pleased with her words, and rather than continue his angered rant, he huffed, stalking off, his hand absentmindedly reached for his hair, tugging on the remaining blonde locks. She watched him go, her arms crossing over her chest, noting exactly how he reacted. Hearing him muttering under his breath, Pilar did not relax her posture until she was certain he was out of sight and earshot, and only then did her shoulders fall.

But then again, she was still with Roadhog, and his hidden gaze had not left her the entire time. A silent threat, he was, and even as she showed her vulnerability, he merely watched, as though waiting for her to strike. But she didn't, she _wouldn't_. She was vaguely aware of the dull throbbing in her stomach area, and uncaring of whether he watched or not, she raised her shirt, groaning. Across the length of her stomach, there was a nasty looking, purply-black bruise, and even the most ginger of touches on it had her hissing in displeasure.

"Pıʟαя, cσмε яεƨт," Trueno said, his gaze fixed on Roadhog, his tail flicking about like an agitated cat. "Wσяячıпɢ αвσυт мε шıʟʟ пσт нεʟρ чσυ нεαʟ, αпɔ пεıтнεя шıʟʟ αяɢυıпɢ шıтн нıм." Though she did not want to relent to him, Pilar knew that Trueno was right, and with a sigh, she slouched toward him, slipping to the ground, leaning against his broad side. Her hand traveled to the gash on her face; taped up as it was would not allow it to heal properly, but in the company of two, world-famous arsonists, she was not surprised that it was mended in such a way.

"Do you have any sort of _sanitizers_?" she asked vaguely, picking at the tape. "Or do I have to find that myself?" Roadhog merely grunted, inclining his head to notify her that he had heard her, but backed away, following his cohort out the door. Pilar rolled her eyes, pouting slightly as she rested her head against Trueno's side.

"What are we going to do, Trueno?" she asked softly, hugging herself. "We're a bit stuck."

"Wнαтενεя шε cαп, Pıʟαя," he replied. "Wε'яε ıп пσ εαƨч ƨıтυαтıσп, вυт шε шıʟʟ ʟεανε тнε ғıяƨт cнαпcε шε нανε."

She did not seem convinced, but she was in no mood to carry on the conversation. Her lungs still burned from whatever it was she had inhaled before coming here, and the dull ache on her face and stomach annoyed her. Running a hand over her brow, she closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"I hope you're right, Trueno."


	8. VIII

"She awake?"

"Heh."

"C'mon Roadie, yer not makin' this any easier. _Is_ she? Well-wait, why are ya lookin' at me that... _ME_ wake her up? Yer jokin', right? She's got _cold hands_."

Pilar stirred, her back stiff after laying against Trueno's side, the bull's whip-like tail curled around her protectively. Rolling her shoulders, her eyes fluttered open, just in time to see Roadhog smacking Junkrat upside the head, the latter hissing as he scooted away, his nose wrinkled in distaste at the hulking man. Pilar snorted; it was good to see that she wouldn't be the _only_ one giving him shit, and she wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

Her laughter had golden eyes flashing toward her, and after a moment, a dangerous grin spread across his face, and Junkrat rose, hobbling toward her, his pegged leg _thunking_ loudly against the tiled hostel floor. Sitting up straight, Pilar seemed to take a more defensive posture, and though she appeared on edge, she did not want to give them reason to harm her, again.

"Mornin', _sheila_ ," he taunted, hovering before her, careful to keep out of her reach...for the moment. Pilar's expression remained neutral, almost calm, as he jeered before her, and her eyes fixed on his, a single brow raising, even as he knelt. His left knee touched the ground, his right arm slung over his other leg, fingers tapping against the metal that housed his stump, the metallic _pinging_ causing Pilar's eye to twitch in annoyance. She, too, could play this game; her right hand rested on Trueno's foreleg, and in the same manner, her fingers tapped, metal on metal creating a distinctive sound in the air. Junkrat's eyes flickered briefly to her hand, but seconds later where back on her face, an amused grin spread across his face.

"Ya ready t' keep up yer end of the bargain, _Caterpillar_?" he asked, flicking an eyebrow smugly. From his pocket he drew forth what looked like floorplans of a very important building, and laid it on the floor before her, inviting her to look. Though she eyed him skeptically, his smug grin rather unnerving, she leaned forward, sliding the paper toward her, eyes scanning.

It was covered in well-done drawings of bombs, arrows, and plans of attack. By the floorplan alone, it was not a structure Pilar recognized, but the caption on the top right caught her eye, and as she read, dread seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach.

"El Banco de España? Eres tonto?" Her surprise was evident, and when her gaze flashed back to Junkrat, his smugness had only grown. Leaning forward, his metallic index finger tapped the center of the map, before he drew an imaginary line to where, Pilar could only guess, the main vault was.

"That's right," he replied, though her Spanish flew directly over his head. As far as he could gather, she had said ' _bank_ ' and ' _Spain_ ' and that was good enough for him. "Yer Spanish bank's got a few pretty pennies me an' Hog wanna get our hands on...figured a lil' Spanish _chica_ could help us get in." Her horrified expression triggered a cackle from him, and her lip curled as she pulled away from him.

"So you want me to pay you back by helping you rob the bank of my _country_ ," she hissed, her eyes glancing back to the floorplan. "Pay you back on a bargain we never _shook_ on."

" _Fine, fine,_ " he assured, raising his hands, though the glint in his eye had Pilar thinking otherwise. Slowly, he leaned forward, offering his right hand, mechanical, just as her own. "T' pay me an' Hog back fer _savin'_ yer life, yer gonna help us rob the bank."

" _And_ ," Pilar added, slowly reaching her own robotic limb towards his, "the moment we're out, _successful or not_ , I have paid you back. Risking my life for some gold is not something I intend to get myself _killed_ over."

Though his eyes narrowed slightly, he nodded, and slowly, Pilar reached out, clasping his hand firmly with hers. She shook once, but not before tugging on his hand, causing him to stumble forward, just enough that her lips hovered inches from his ear, her voice a low growl as she spoke.

"The minute you try to keep me longer than needed, I won't hesitate to attack." Though try as she might to be threatening, the chuckle that resonated in his throat had her believing that her words were as intimidating as a butterfly. Her jaw clenched as she breathed in the smell of burning hair, and backing away slowly, she had every mind to knock him over-which was about all she could do-but even as she began to release his hand, he tightened his grip, this time pulling her closer, causing her to stumble over.

"Don't you worry, _Caterpillar_ ," he chuckled darkly, watching her closely as she struggled to regain her composure. She pushed away, her eyes fixing on his, all too aware of the smirk he wore. "You'll get were ya need to be in the end."

She did not quite believe him, but his smile turned from menacing to joyful in the blink of an eye, and confusion spread across her features as she gave him slight nod.

"Great!" he exclaimed, causing Pilar to start, surprised that his animosity seemed to vanish. He sprung to his feet, leaving his floorplan with Pilar, bounding over to Roadhog like a child awaiting a treat. "Lookie here, Roadie," he said, throwing himself across his lap dramatically, eyes flashing toward Pilar, who still was utterly bewildered. "She's not gonna cause us any problems...an' you thought this was a _bad_ idea."

Though she could not see his face, from what Pilar could tell, Roadhog was unimpressed with his crony's actions. Rather than acknowledge him, the giant merely stood, knocking Junkrat to the ground, the latter falling in a heap of tangled limbs. Pilar snorted, quite amused by what she saw, and though it was short lived, it was nice to get a laugh in, at least this once. Aware that they had both glanced her way, Roadhog merely crossed his arms, grunting from behind his mask. Junkrat, on the other hand, laid on his back, looking at Pilar, upside-down, cracking a grin.

"Looks like ya got a sense of humor after all, eh?" he jested, quirking his brows. "Yer not all 'Angry Spanish Lady' all the time, are ya?"

She frowned, earning a displeased noise from Junkrat, but she kept her eyes on him, regardless. After a moment, he rolled onto his side, arm draped lazily over him, fingers drumming lazily on the ground.

" _C'mon_ , Caterpillar, you won't regret this. _We_ won't get caught."

"Says _you_ ," she replied with a raise of her eyebrow. "When do you plan on pulling this shit off anyway? I'd prefer not to be stuck in the hostel for much longer, if I can help it."

"Don't you worry yer ass, sheila. We've got the opportunity tomorrow night."


	9. IX

"Pιlαr, do yoυ тнιɴĸ тнιѕ wιѕe?"

Grunting as she undid the buckles of her shirt, sliding out of it easily, her eyes avoided Trueno's gaze as she shoved it within a compartment in his side, slipping her shoes off as well. She hadn't given it much of a second thought; Pilar knew that the moment she thought on it longer than a second, she would question herself and back out...which could potentially lead to disastrous results.

"My mind is made, Trueno. No amount of second guessing will change it." Even as she spoke, her voice faltered, and she cleared her throat, obviously avoiding the bull's steady gaze. From around the corner, she could hear the junkers approaching, and though she was not sure what kind of reaction she would garner, she unbuckled the belt of her pants to put on a different pair.

"Look's like the guards are all distracted," she heard, pulling her hair up into a bun on the top of her head. It felt lopsided; the left side of her head had been shaved, leaving nothing more than some brown fuzz, but regardless how odd it felt, it would be better to have it out of the way. "Shouldn't be _too_ hard."

Ignoring the voices, she pulled from a different compartment a darker set of clothing; she hadn't noticed, until not an hour before, that her usual uniform had some unsightly tears in the fabric, and she would rather not deal with them getting caught and ripped further.

"Oi, wot the hell are ya _doin'_?!"

Rolling her eyes, she looked over her shoulder lazily, an amused smirk tugging at her lips. "What, you've never seen someone change before?" Roadhog seemed unperturbed as he continued walking on, cracking his neck loudly as he passed. Pilar watched him closely, frowning slightly as his posture seemed to stiffen when he approached the omnic bull. His hand clenched around his gun, and the lenses of his mask seemed to flash menacingly, as if to provoke Trueno into another battle of strength. The bull could handle his intimidation; he was not quick to anger, and though his gaze followed calmly, his hoof scraped at the ground roughly, as though itching to charge.

Junkrat, however, seemed unbothered by the bull as Pilar stepped into the pair of black pants, pulling them up quickly before casting her gaze back to him. His face was scrunched, and he was sputtering, provoking a laugh from the Spaniard as she watched.

" _Oi_ , don't laugh at _me_ ," he growled, eyes narrowing as he thought to approach her, but stayed his ground, hands twitching. "Yer the one who's bein' _impractical_."

" _Please_ ," she responded, rolling her eyes, her amused expression plastered across her face. "I was just changing _into_ something practical. You jerks ripped what I _was_ going to wear." Still in a tank, she searched for the shirt to accompany the pants, black in color to keep her from attracting _too_ much attention, though as she looked at the duo with whom she worked, knew it would be unlikely that she would go unseen.

" _Sure_ , I'm the one paradin' 'round without pants on. Trying to draw _more_ attention to us?"

"Is it working?" she quipped back just as quickly as he had spoken, her brows knitting together, a smug smirk curving her lips. Though she was vaguely aware of the burning sensation around her ears, his awkward sputtering and childish huff gave her a satisfaction that little else could.

After a moment, however, his features grew darker, and he leaned close, nose wrinkled in slight annoyance, though his lips curved into a devious smirk. "Sure is, _Caterpillar_ , now let's get goin' before someone gets on our trail." He straightened, plopping his hand on the top of her head, messing the bun she had just fixed, and she shoved his hand away with a small growl, all the while he cackled.

Grumbling lowly, the burning sensation creeping from her ears to her cheeks, she pulled her shirt over her head, undoing her bun, her hair falling back over her shoulders. Quite aware Trueno was watching her again, her less than pleased expression told him everything he needed to know.

"Do yoυ ѕтιll тнιɴĸ тнιѕ ιѕ α ɢood ιdeα?" he asked softly, though the answer was already evident.

"Que piensas, eh?" she replied, eyes flashing to Trueno's, but then also flickering to the junkers, a slight pout to her lips. "I don't know, Trueno. This could be _bad_..."

"Tнeɴ we leαve αт ғιrѕт cнαɴce we нαve."

Pilar was not sure how she felt about his statement. It was a dangerous situation all around...what would her mother say of all of this? They had fought so hard to stomp out the _bad guys_ , and here she was, being an accomplice to two of the most dangerous criminals in the world.

She sighed, gaze fixed on the junkers once again, determination fixed on her features, posture resolute.

"We do what we can, and leave. We will endure."


	10. X

Night had fallen. Only the faint flickering streetlamps lit their path and the clunking of Trueno's hooves filled the night.

Pilar shivered, and it was not due to the chill in the air; her mind raced, miles a minutes, knowing well that their venture in the shadows would likely end catastrophically. She was no criminal; it was only because of her idea they remained inconspicuous, but once they were inside, it would only be a matter of time before things started to _explode_.

" _C'mon,_ I ain't gettin' any younger," hissed a voice from behind her. Pilar glanced quickly over her shoulder, eyes narrowed, and she effectively ignored him, poking her head around the corner. The entrance to the building was not guarded, not by anything she could see, but she was wiser to know that the main bank of her country would not go without any kind of security after hours.

" _Cállate_ ," she hissed, her hand stretching out behind her, giving him a light whack. "If you wanna do this right, you have to be _patient._ " He grumbled, swatting her hand away, and she made disgruntled sound, before leading him onward and around the corner.

Roadhog had taken a path of his own on the other side of the building. The back hatch was relatively unguarded; so strong were the metal doors that it rarely needed patrols to keep it safe. But the brute strength he had could easily rip a door off it's hinges, and though it would likely alert someone, it was far faster than trying to push through the main entrance.

Trueno patrolled the perimeter, relaying information to Pilar through a speaker in her arm. There had been high tensions earlier that evening; it had nearly come to blows between the junkers and the omnic, and had Pilar not run into them last minute, Trueno would have been seriously damaged in the fight. She was still fuming about it, but her levelheadedness kept her focused on the task at hand, and she was glad to be able to separate Trueno from the lot, even if it meant she was not as safe.

Clearly impatient, Junkrat shoved past her, making to stick his head around the corner and get the operation moving, but with an annoyed huff, Pilar sprung forward, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him back with a grunt. Though displeased, desiring nothing more than to get his hands on his explosives, to cause as much mayhem as he could, he fell back, angrily swinging his head around to face her, effectively backing her into the wall behind her.

"Wot are ya waitin' around for, then?" he growled, his mechanical hand resting on the wall above her hand, fingers tapping impatiently against the surface. He was hunched over her, rather close, his eyes boring into Pilar's, a slightly annoyed grin resting on his face. "We can't wait all night, sheila."

Vaguely aware of how close he actually was, she cleared her throat, meeting his stare with a resolute expression. She crossed her arms, eyeing him cooly, her lip twitching in a faint smirk. "If you want this done _right_ , you will have to trust me. Going in, guns blazing, _will_ alert the authorities, and you won't get the _prize_ you're looking for."

She did not wait for him to respond; she casually slid underneath his arm and stood at the corner of the building again, poking her head around to better see the bank itself. From across the way, she could see Trueno, half hidden in the alleyway shadows, the glowing of his eyes locking on Pilar's position.

"Tнe coαѕт ιѕ cleαr. Now ιѕ yoυr cнαɴce," came his voice from the speaker on her arm. She raised it as Junkrat hovered behind her in interest, and she could feel him almost _vibrating_ in anticipation. "Mαĸe ιт qυιcĸ. I wιll ѕтαll ғor yoυ, ѕнoυld αɴyoɴe ѕнow υp, вυт I cαɴɴoт proмιѕe αɴyтнιɴɢ."

"Gracias, Trueno," she replied, flipping a switch in her arm, muting his voice, yet letting him hear she and her team. From behind her, she could hear him begin to cackle, and though it was not loud- _yet_ -she nudged him, only to hear a disgruntled noise in return.

"Let's go, then," she hissed, tugging at his arm, leading the way toward the bank as he followed. "And for the love of Dios, please do not blow anything up."

"Yer no _fun_ , Caterpillar," he whined, the mismatching thunks of his steps hot on her trail. "Roadie'd let me blow up all the shit I liked, so long as we got the loot."

"Yes, _well_ ," she huffed, slowing her pace, only that they would be in line with each other. "I'm not looking to get _caught_. I don't know _why_ I even agreed to this, it's against _everything_ I am about."

"Ya just couldn't let a couple of _fine_ guys like Roadie an' me outta your sight, _eh_?" he teased, and Pilar's brow furrowed as she shot a side-glance at him. "I wouldn't blame ya, honestly. I'd feel the same way. I'm a _catch_."

"Whatever you say, Junkrat," she growled, slowing her pace the moment Roadhog came into view. The door which they would enter was already laying on the grown, bent and damaged, as though it had been punched in several places before being ripped straight from it's inside, it would have seemed the coast was clear to anyone, but the dust that had not yet settled alerted Pilar to security devices set in place that would immediately call for backup. Her lips pursed, looking for the source of their power, and seeing as there were none, she stood before them in the doorway, aiming her hand, feeling the banderillas within readying their attack.

"I hope this works," she said, glancing back at her cohorts, a less-than-confident expression on her face. "Otherwise we could be in some trouble..."

Before they could answer, the banderilla _flew_ , embedding itself in the ground yards away, and the lightning shock lit up the room, sending bolts of electricity into the mechanisms, stunning them, rendering them unusable. There was no alarm as far as she could tell, and as the pair pushed passed her, she almost thought to leave and not look back. But while Roadhog made his way further down the hall, hook clenched in one first, his weapon in the other, Junkrat stayed behind, glancing at Pilar, whose uncertainty was distinct on her features.

"Ya comin', sheila?"

Her gaze flickered back toward him, and though his features were twisted in feral glee, she managed a thin-lipped smirk. Heart racing with the exhilaration of what was to come, she bounded forward, purposely knocking her shoulder into his, before following in Roadhog's trail.

"You're damn right I am."


	11. XI

Pausing only to retrieve her banderilla from where it had landed, Pilar kept on guard as they stepped through the empty corridors of the bank. Though she may have stepped softly, Roadhog's heavy footsteps and Junkrat's mismatched ones echoed off the walls, making it difficult to go _completely_ unheard, but regardless, they seemed to be very well alone.

"Oi think this is th' first time we haven't had pigs swarmin' all over us," Junkrat hissed, yellow eyes narrowed in the darkness. "Makes things a hell of a lot easier, why didn't we do this before?"

Pilar huffed in a sort of laugh as Roadhog groaned in warning; she had a pretty good idea of _why_ they hadn't attempted this sort of operation, and it all pointed to Junkrat currently fiddling with the bombs strapped to his chest, fingers of his free hand twitching idly against the explosives. Roadhog did not bother answering him; his attention was turned around a corner, and though Pilar would quickly reach him the speed with which he shot his hook out, pulling back an unwitting victim took her off guard. Of course, the loud _crack_ to follow, accompanied by the thud of a crumpled heap on the ground before them had the color draining out of Pilar's face rather quickly. There was no mistake the man-a _guard-_ was now dead, and as she heard a faint, dark chuckle, she could not help but to feel her knees give a little shake, causing her to wobble. But an arm around her shoulders steadied her for a moment, and the faint odor of gunpowder filled her nostrils when Junkrat leaned closer, giving her a shake.

"Now yer with the big boys, _Caterpillar_. Think ya can handle it?"

Goosebumps rose on her arm and on the back of her neck with the tone which is spoke. It was excited, almost exhilarated, as the thought of destruction seemed to elevate his mood tenfold. She glanced at him, studying his features with apprehension; his eyes were held a fervor to them, and the feral grin which slowly spread across his face was almost contagious. She could feel her heart begin to race, the anticipation settling in the pit of her stomach, and when a grin of her own spread across her face, mild surprise, too, joined the anticipation.

"Just wait and _see_."

Shrugging out of his grasp with a smug laugh, she stepped forward, careful to avoid the body on the ground, and sped her pace to fall alongside Roadhog, retrieving the weapon from her back. Where there was one, there would be others, and while Roadhog would have been more than a challenge for them alone, her weapons could prove useful.

They rounded another corner, coming into what looked like the main room of the bank. A single light shone at the middle of the ceiling, giving to them more visibility than they had before. From what Pilar could see, the guard whom Roadhog killed-the thought still made her stomach churn unpleasantly-had been rather alone, and the moment they saw the coast was clear, Junkrat began bounding about the room with at monstrous cackle, plastering bombs all over the place, while Roadhog headed straight for the vault door, and Pilar disabled what security devices she could see with an electrical shock.

After several minutes, Junkrat returned to Roadhog's side, studying the vault door with growing anticipation; though her back was turned to them, keeping watch-she did not wish to take anything for herself-she could feel his metallic fingers tapping along the door. His anticipation caused spiked her own, and she was thankful to hear a heavy thud, followed by a grunt, as Roadhog smacked him upside the head.

" _Focus_."

It was the first time Pilar had heard him speak since running into them, and she could not help but to glance at them from over her shoulder, surprise colored on her features. Junkrat rubbed the back of his head, grumbling deeply, though a moment later, he cocked his head, giving his cohort a grin.

"I'll be on me _best_ behavior, Roadie."

The grunt Pilar heard from Roadhog did not surprise her, and she snorted herself, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

"Best behavior, _right_ ," she mused when his face scrunched up at her, and she stuck out her tongue in challenge. "Just get going with what you're doing, _mate_ , and I'll be on my happy way."

"Yeah, yeah, ya'll be crawlin' back t' us when you find yerself cornered by pigs fer helpin' us, eh, sheila? Can't get enough of us."

Huffing, she blatantly ignored what Junkrat had to say, turning her attention back to the room before her. The windows did not give any sign to sirens or blazing lights of the police force; _so far, so good_.

As they fincked with the lock, and Pilar stood guard, it took only a bit of mumbling and cursing before she heard Junkrat chuckle in satisfaction, bounding back and ushering Pilar away from the door, Roadhog on their tail.

"Hey! What are you doi-?!"

"Cover yer ears, Caterpillar, unless ya wanna lose yer hearing!"

Without a second thought, she covered her ears, hunching over so that his body blocked her from the blast, and Roadhog shielded them both. The explosion rattled the entire building; Pilar had to fight to stay upright, but Roadhog's hand underneath her arm prevented her fall. Her eyes, which she had shut the moment he'd warned her, were fluttering open once more, but she immediately regretted her decision; her eyes _burned_ with the settling dust, and for a moment, she doubled over, hacking and coughing as it too burned her lungs.

"How-do you deal with this?" she coughed, grunting as a heavy hand patted her back, Junkrat seemingly unaffected by the explosion. He could only laugh, heaving her up just as Roadhog had before, once again ruffling her hair, messing it up from the bun she had already fixed _once_ that evening.

"When ya've lived in the Outback like Hog an' I have," he began, rolling his shoulders before hobbling back to the door. His arm waved before him, clearing the dust, and when Pilar took a look, she could hear him chuckling darkly before he glanced over his shoulder at her, quirking a brow. "Ya get used to it."

Though the statement concerned her, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before peering into the vault, her eyes widening at what she saw: bars of gold, jewels, and what looked like several crowns of different shapes and sizes came into view. She was stunned; Pilar had never seen anything like it in her life, and here it was, before her, free for the taking...though not in a way she would have liked.

With a mighty gesture, Junkrat gestured at she and Roadhog to dive in after him, and while she had no intentions of taking anything, she was interested in getting a closer look at what the vault had to offer. Roadhog, on the other hand, eagerly trotted forward, immediately scooping up a great handful and shoveling it into one of the saddlebags he wore on his shoulders. Likewise, Junkrat began filling a back, giggling happily under his breath, and while she did draw closer, she could not help but to keep watch...it was too easy; it was as though it had been ready for them all along.

" _Oi_ , Caterpillar, git over here! I found somethin' you might like!"

She glanced back, her insecurities suddenly disappearing as her eyes locked on the junkers, both swimming in treasure of their wildest dreams. While it was nothing like the Crown Jewels of England, there was still a fair amount of gold and jewels to be had.

"Here!" Pilar started, prepared to catch whatever it was he was about to throw, but he took her by surprise, limping forward with a crooked grin, placing atop her head a small, silver tiara with ruby stones inlaid. Her hand gingerly touched the crown, a small grin curving her features.

"You know I'm not here to take anything," she mused, carefully taking the tiara off. "I was just repaying a debt."

" _Rubbish_ , you've gotta remember us _somehow_ ," he responded, throwing a long, golden chain around Roadhog's neck. "Keep it, it suits ya."

Looking rather perplexed, she kept the tiara regardless of what she believed in, her fingers gently tracing over the delicate design in the silver metal. The pair were clearly enjoying themselves quite a bit; after taking their fill, they dressed themselves spectacularly, and Pilar couldn't help but to chuckle as she watched.

However, her glee was cut short as suddenly her arm buzzed-not from anything hacking it, thank god, but because Trueno was trying to get a hold of her, and quickly. Mild concern crossed her features as she flipped the switch to allow his voice to flow through the speaker, and the panic she heard in his tone was not something she'd ever witnessed before.

"Pιlαr, yoυ мυѕт ɢeт oυт _ɴow_. Tнey αre coмιɴɢ."

As though on cue, she could see the lights of the police force now, and not long after, the sirens followed, causing her stomach to drop in sheer panic.

" _Hijo de puta_...hey guys? We need to get the hell out of here, _now_."


	12. XII

Suddenly, Pilar seemed to remember who she was.

She was amid two criminals, one who had murdered a man before her very eyes, the other an arsonist with a knack for setting things ablaze. And then there was _her_ , a self-proclaimed vigilante who _fought_ against that sort of chaos, amid their crime. Her hands shook violently, and suddenly the tiara fell from her grasp, hitting the marble floor with a light _clang_. Slowly, she backed away, her eyes open wide, watching in horror as the other two seemed to watch her in confusion.

"Ya look a little sick, sheila..."

She did not stick around to answer; Pilar bolted off, her polearm clutched in her hand, her legs protesting at the speed at which she ran. What the hell had she done? Deal or not, she didn't seen a reason to have done _this_ as opposed to anything else. God _damn it_ , she was stupid. She might as well turn herself in now, as her life was likely ruined as it was.

From behind her, she could hear the junkers yelling, whether at her or the police force that likely had the building surrounded, she did not know. But as she flew down the hall from where they entered, the corpse right at the end, the light that flooded from outside was suddenly obscured by several shadows. _Shit._ Her path outside was obstructed, and she took a sharp left, down a smaller corridor, but hopefully one she could hide in until they passed her over.

"Pιlαr, cαɴ yoυ нeαr мe? Are yoυ ѕαғe?" Nestling herself in between a filing cabinet of sorts, and a decorated pillar that likely served as a support for the structure, Pilar raised her arm to her lips, her breathing heavy as a trickle of sweat ran down her face.

"For the time being," she wheezed, her dark eyes watching closely, ears listening for footsteps that might approach.

"Tнe вυιldιɴɢ ιѕ ѕυrroυɴded; I cαɴ тry вreαĸιɴɢ ιɴ, вυт ιт woυld ɢιve υѕ вoтн αwαy."

Pilar sighed, her free hand coming to a rest on her brow, her eyes closing. "I know...I'll figure something out." The situation seemed to be growing worse by the minute; from outside her hiding spot, she could hear heavy footfalls walking down the corridor in her direction. Her hands clenched around Relampago, and her heart raced. She had no idea where the junkers had gone, nor whether or not they'd entered police custody, but she was certain, she'd hear it if it happened.

Half hidden in the shadows, Pilar watched the police walk by, speaking in hushed, rapid Spanish, their weapons pointing straight ahead of them, watching, waiting, for who it was they were after. No doubt they searched for Pilar; she was more than certain that they had seen her fleeing, and though she wore black, which concealed her nicely in the darkness, if she was not careful, her arm would give her position away.

"I can't believe I've done this to myself," she hissed quietly to herself, running her hand over her brow once again. "Pilar, you are the _biggest_ idiot-" Hearing a cough somewhere nearby had her shutting up immediately, and tiptoeing quietly to the doorway, she poked her head outside, watching to see if the coast was clear. It appeared as though the men had rounded a corner on the opposite side of the hall, and quickly she slipped out, slithering down the hall in the opposite direction of where they had gone, or so she thought. Though she heard no one, she was still on edge; her hands shook, her jaw clenched tightly together, and while no one that she could see was behind her, she had the lingering feeling of being followed. Damn it, why had she been so stupid?

Seeing light at the end of the hall, no doubt showing her the way out, her heart leapt with hope of an escape, and she quickened her pace, nearly there.

" _-Pιlαr?!_ " The voice emanated from her arm, loud and jarring. She'd forgotten that the speaker was at it's fullest volume, and hearing voices from behind her, she sprinted, her features panicked.

"You gave my position away!" she huffed into the speaker as she rounded a corner. "They're coming after me, now."

"Tυrɴ oɴ yoυr нoɴιɴɢ вeαcoɴ, I wιll coмe тo yoυ," he replied quickly, and though Pilar did as he said, as she rounded the last corner, she happened upon four, very large, very _armed_ policemen, and every single one of their weapons were aimed at her. Instantly, she flipped the switch, aiming her palm at the floor between them, launching a banderilla straight into the ground. They stared for all but a moment, and Pilar was running off in the direction she came, just as a jolt of electricity stunned them, giving her chance to make her escape. She knew not where the hall she ran led, but she could only hope it would give her enough time to outrun the others and for Trueno to come to her rescue.

However, she came to a screeching halt as she hit a dead end. Her hands hit the wall, as though searching for a secret passageway out of the bank, and yet there were none to be seen. Hearing yells come from the end of the hall, she could only pray that Trueno would be there soon, but as the four policemen showed themselves, looking rather sore, but ultimately, still dangerous. From her back, she retrieved Relampago, holding it before her in a protective manner, fear obvious in her dark eyes.

"Put the weapon down." She was unsure as to who it was that spoke; all four of them had their faces covered, but as she shook, refusing to lower her weapon, they drew nearer, their guns aimed ominously at her. But perhaps she could stall, just long enough...

" _FIRE IN THE HOLE!_ "

Not even Pilar could tell where his voice came from, but she knew whatever was coming was likely to be dangerous and involve and explosion or two. Clearly, the police were not pleased; they shouted, cursed, and turned on their heel to keep themselves protected, yet over their shouts, Pilar could hear the roar of an engine of some sort, the rolling of a tire over tile, and the crackling of what sounded like a bomb ready to explode.

"Shit."

Suddenly, from her right, the wall came crashing in as a bull tore clear through, sliding to a halt before Pilar, his head facing the policemen, a shield erupting from the center of his brow, protecting them from the tire that came directly into view, landing right in the center of the four before exploding with a _boom_ that would have deafened Pilar, had Trueno not been there, and had she not covered her ears.

Curling up, hoping to avoid the dust, Pilar's eyes were closed tightly, hearing nothing but the groans of those who managed to survive the explosion. Trueno shook his head, the shield dissipating, turning to help her onto her feet. Hand outstretching to wrap around his horn, she pulled herself up, but not before retrieving Relampago from where it had fallen, strapping it across her back.

"Where do we-" No sooner than she spoke, than Junkrat came bounding from the adjacent hall, sliding clear into the wall as he struggled not to stick his pegleg into a corpse. From behind him, Roadhog came grunting, and both were looking rather ragged, though still covered from head to do in the loot they had stolen.

"We're surrounded, sheila," Junkrat managed, having stepped on a man mistakenly. "But we gotta way out, ya with us?"

She watched him as he wrenched his pegleg out of the corpse, and her hand rested on Trueno's side as she nibbled on her lower lip. What choice did she really have? Had she refused, she'd be arrested...if she went with...

"Let's get the hell out of here then," Pilar finally said, tugging on Trueno. "The sooner, the better."


	13. XIII

Pilar's chest was heaving.

Sweat dripped down her brow; she had not stopped running, even when they reached their hideout, they continued on. Pausing only to grab what they had left, the junkers, the Spaniard and bull in their wake, had _run_ far away. As far as their legs would take them, as far as their engines would roar. Her hands still shook rapidly; there was no way she would go undetected now; it was likely the cameras had gotten a good look at her face at that point...everything was ruined.

She'd barely noticed the prickling, stinging of her eyes. The dirt from the explosions had settled around her eyes, and the sweat-mixed with tears she would not admit-had caused it to drift _into_ them. Trueno trotted along beneath her; she may have not noticed, but he surely did, and forced the woman to ride on his back as the other two rode off ahead on the motorcycle, searching for somewhere they could lay low for the time being.

It was late, past one in the morning, and though she was weary and irritable, Pilar refused to sleep without wrapping what wounds she had acquired. Her arm was minorly cut up, lip was slightly split, and her clothing was nearly torn to shreds. But it still worked.

They had made it into the Spanish countryside, something, in any other case, would have relaxed her, but now it was far from that. Exhausted, cranky, and barely able to keep on Trueno's back, Pilar yawned, listening to the roar of the motorcycle engine beside them. Her gaze was vaguely focused on the junkers; while Roadhog's gaze remained forward-facing, fixing on what appeared to be ruins overlooking a valley, Junrkat's was fixed on the omnic, angered and distrusting, his lip curling. He nursed an injury of his own; his forearm of his remaining limb was torn open, whether by shrapnel or gunshots, Pilar could not tell, but it still looked very fresh and very bloody.

It did not take long for the four to find their camp. The ruins they had reached seemed provide better shelter than they could have asked for, and while there was little to be a roof about the head, it worked. Trueno came to a halt, and Pilar slowly slid from his back, feet hitting the ground heavily, her legs jiggling as though made of jello, and the bull offered himself to keep her upright. She was thankful for his support, but she could still not help but to glance at the others, wondering what exactly they were up to.

Roadhog dismounted from his seat, vaguely scratching his upper arm, drawing more blood from a wound that had appeared to stop bleeding...until then. Then her gaze flashed to Junkrat, who had jumped from his sidecar, hands twitching at his side as though annoyed, bleeding and bruised and pacing about. His hand absentmindedly reached upward, fingers tangling in what was left of his hair, and he tugged in frustration. Clearly this heist had not gone as planned.

With a sigh, Pilar turned back to Trueno, her hand opening another compartment in the bull's body. The door slid open, exposing the contents within; there was but a singular box, filled with supplies to clean and wrap wounds. Though she had her own, it looked as though the junkers had gotten the brunt of it, and helping them was the least she could do, as they had gotten her out of that mess.

Roadhog plopped on the ground, assembling what looked like the beginnings of a firepit, and Junkrat stood at the edge of the ruins, hand on his hips, overlooking the valley below. His fingers seemed to twitch impatiently, and she was almost certain she could hear him grumbling. Perhaps it would be best to leave him alone for a time.

"Stay here," she whispered to Trueno, and the bull bowed his head silently, though even as she backed away, approaching Roadhog cautiously. He appeared to ignite a flame, and soon there was a dull roar of a warm fire illuminating the otherwise dreary area.

In silence, she plopped on the ground next to him, sitting on her knees, opening the small box she had procured from Trueno. Roadhog glanced at her; she could not read the expression behind his mask, but as he did not tense, she appeared to have the go ahead to do what she was.

Within moments, she had produced a cleaning solution and a small cloth, one with which she could clean out the bloody mess on his arm. He watched curiously, though flinched slightly when the stinging solution touched the gouge on his arm. Instinctively, Pilar reached out a hand to rest on his bicep to comfort him, though she laughed at herself silently; this _was_ Roadhog she was treating, after all. He was tougher than anyone she'd ever met.

"Roadhog?" Her voice was soft, timid, and he grunted as she mentioned his alias, letting her know she had his attention. Setting down the cloth on her lap, she produced tweezers from the box, sterilizing them with the disinfectant, and brought them back up to his arm. "There looks like there's a bit of shrapnel in here, I'm going to dig it out so it doesn't get infected. Alright?" She glanced up at him, and saw herself reflected in the lenses of his mask; god, she looked so small, so scared, but composed herself well enough to hide the most of it. He tilted his head, as though wondering why this girl was readily helping, but slowly nodded, leaning in a way that would give her better lighting.

"Thank you," she replied, sticking the tweezers in. Once again, she felt him stiffen beneath her touch, but she gave his arm a gentle squeeze, as though letting him know he could trust her. Her brows knitted together as she struggled to get every bit out, but the moment all the glass had fallen to the ground between them, she sighed in relief, setting the instrument on the cloth on her lap.

"That should feel better now," she said, picking up a large bandage and roll of gauze, first covering the wound completely before wrapping his arm several times for extra protection against infection. "I'm no doctor, but that should heal better. Just don't mess with it too much, okay Roadhog?"

He nodded slowly, a grunt-which sounded almost like a chuckle-escaping him. Pilar offered a weary smile, albeit still a frightening one, as she wrapped the tools she had used to fix him up in the cloth she had cleaned the wound with.

"Mako."

It was one of the few times she had heard him speak, and it surprised her momentarily as she brought her gaze back to his face. "Mako?"

"My name is Mako," he affirmed with a nod. Why he told her this, she wasn't exactly sure, but she nodded, offering another, small smile.

"Thank you," she replied softly, rising to her feet. "Mako."

He waved a hand dismissively, as though he'd not said anything of importance. Instead, he nodded toward his cohort, who was still very anxious, pacing, and tugging at his hair and very much bleeding. Mild concern crossed her features, and her lip pouted, before her gaze fixed back on Roadhog.

"Fix the idiot up. He's gettin' to a bad place."


	14. XIV

"...in a bad place?"

Roadhog did not answer her, merely nodding, as he turned his attention back to the flames before him, and Pilar, gathering her box, turned her gaze back to Junkrat, who was now leaning against a broken wall, his metal arm tap-tap-tapping against the stone, as though filling the silence with noise. She felt apprehension settle in her stomach, and couldn't help but wonder if he was...alright? She'd not seen him act like _this_ , something must have been wrong.

As she slowly approached, what she heard as grumbling before now had turned into laughter, somewhat hysterical, somewhat pained, and while her feet brought her silently nearer to him, he had hunched, his hands over his head, the laughter far from subsiding. Biting her lip, she cleared her throat, her mechanical arm reaching forward, touching his back lightly, as though to distract him from his own mind.

It seemed to work; suddenly, the laughter stopped, though his head turned quickly to shoot his gaze over his shoulder, yellow eyes fixing on Pilar suspiciously. From her face to her hand his gaze flickered, and his lips form an almost sort of _pout_ when he turned away for a moment.

"Th' fuck ya want, eh?" he grumbled as he leaned his weight against the crumbling walls, arms folded across his chest. Pilar drew back her hand for a moment, taking time to step around him to see him face-to-face, her brows knitted together at the less than tactful greeting.

"Just sit down," she returned, eyes flashing dangerously. "You're still bleeding, and if we don't get those cleaned up a bit, you'll be missing more than just an arm and a leg."

"Tch." He didn't seem moved by what Pilar said, and though he seemed mildly disinterested, his hands twitched, and he chewed his tongue subconsciously, eyes flashing about quickly.

Unwilling to deal with his stubbornness, Pilar tugged on his arm, pulling him forward suddenly, and he grunted as she pushed him into a sitting position on a pile of rubble behind him. He'd barely had a moment to speak when her hands were on his face, keeping his head in place, as she finally got to business. Her finger gingerly ran along the gash on his forehead, above his right brow, and her eyes narrowed as she inspected it closely. She could hear his foot tapping anxiously against the ground, and the fingers of his mech arm clicked against rock impatiently.

Though tense just moments before, Pilar's shoulders relaxed; it was clear in his stiffened body language that Junkrat was not comfortable. His yellow eyes flashed about, though every now and then, they hovered on her face, curious, before darting away the moment her dark eyes met his. His jaw would clench and unclench, and his shoulders were hunched almost protectively-there, she saw another few injuries-her gentle touch was obviously not something he was used to.

She drew away for a moment, reaching for an antiseptic; though her eyes focused on the supplies, she watched from the corner of her eye as he reached to his brow, touching the wound, shrugging without worry when he saw blood on his fingers.

"You don't get fixed up all that often, do you?"

He had not been aware that she observed, and his gaze flashed to the Spaniard, who wiped her hands as clean as she could, leaning her weight on one foot. His features still seemed to twitch, and though Pilar readied the cloth with which she would fix him, she hesitated, as though waiting for permission to touch him again.

"Ya haven't been out much, have ya, sheila?" His voice was quiet, and a brow twitched as it raised, and he straightened up, his back making several audible crack which Pilar could hear, several feet away. Her brows furrowed in mild concern and a dark grin flashed across his lips before beckoning her nearer.

"I take that as a _no_ ," he continued, holding still though his foot still tapped and his fingers still twitched. "Do what yer gonna do, Caterpillar, I ain't gonna bite ya."

For some reason, she did not completely believe him, but regardless, she shrugged, approaching the wounded junker, resting her hand under his chin lightly. She saw his eye twitch, but began to clean our the cut on his forehead, hearing the hiss escape his lips as the wound burned, though a moment later, her chuckled darkly.

"Why are ya doin' this, eh?" he asked, eyes flickering upward. Pilar made a point to keep her gaze fixed on the gash, but despite it, she was very aware of the pair of yellow eyes fixed on her.

She frowned, allowing herself a glance, her nose wrinkling at his smug features. With a huff, she applied just enough pressure to the cut to cause him to hiss again, before drawing the cloth away again, eyes flashing.

"You blew up your tire just to get me out of there. I owe you _something_." After the wound was cleaned, she took a closer look; it didn't appear to need any covering-it was smaller, shallow, and would likely heal quickly in the open. It was the slices on his shoulders and chest that she would have to worry about more.

" _I'd_ say so," he grinned, earning him a swift punch to the shoulder and an exasperated huff, and he could only cackle wildly when Pilar's arms folded, her brows knitting together dangerously.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to add to your shit, _Junkrat_ ," she growled, eyes flashing, though as she watched him clutch his stomach in mirth, his subsiding giggles only caused the corners of her mouth to twitch into a half smile. He'd calmed just enough to catch a glimpse, and he could only lunge forward a point, as though having found a needle in a haystack.

"I saw that!"

"You saw _nothing_!" In a failed attempt to hide her face, she turned quickly, nearly tripping over her own feet, to search for another clean rag, and though she stumbled, he managed to shoot out a hand, wrapping it around her wrist to prevent her fall.

"Oi, careful!" he exclaimed between wheezing chuckles, and he steadied her enough for her to find her footing, a brow raising as she glanced at him.

"Ah... _gracias_ ," she grumbled, a dull flush coloring her features. "I guess I owe you another, eh?"

He waved a hand before gesturing to the cut just below his collarbone, shrugging nonchalantly. "Just finish me up, and I'll call it even, _Caterpillar._ " He flashed a smug grin at her, causing her to narrow her eyes, but after clearing her throat-a burning at the tips of her ears becoming too obvious.

"Just...sit down, and sit _still_."

Sliding onto the rubble beside him, her nose wrinkled, and she avoided his gaze as she worked. Those his hand seemed to tap beside her-the clacking of the metal on rock keeping her oddly focused-he was rather cooperative, and soon she had the cuts scattered about his torso cleaned up relatively well. _Still_ , even as she began covering the gash below his collarbone, her eyes flickered up to his face, watching him carefully as he glanced partially at Roadhog over his shoulder.

"Oi! She fixed you up first? The _hell?!_ "

"Shut up, _Jamison._ "

Pilar made a sound of interest whens he heard Roadhog speak, and her eyes fixed on Junkrat's when he heard her, his brows knitting together. Her lips curved into a grin, and her hand pressed against the bandage on his chest, fingers drumming lightly against his skin.

" _Jamison,_ eh?"

"Yeah, that's me name, gotta problem with it?" he asked, his eyes narrowing now. "At least it don't sound like a _bug_ , Caterpillar."

"I never said there was anything wrong with it," she sniffed in mock indignation. "Just interesting to hear, is all." She grinned innocently, before reaching to her bandages again, ready to fix the rest of his wounds.

"If you want to know," she continued, changing the subject. "Roadhog wanted me to check upon you after I fixed him up...said you were going to a-"

"Bad place, did 'e?" he finished and caught her eye just as she nodded. Huffing, he shrugged, accidentally causing her to smear his blood from his shoulder and over his chest, though neither of them seemed bothered by the fact. Rather, Pilar was watching him in interested as her hand fumbled to clean up the blood again, and a laugh escaped him, his hand running along his head.

"The Outback," he began, tilting his head back for Pilar to have a better view. "Messes with ya, if ya ain't careful. Th' radiation screwed with me 'ead. I laugh a lot, fer no fuckin' reason, sometimes. Yer lucky ya ain't been; who _knows_ what it woulda done t' you." He huffed, shaking his head, and Pilar swore she saw a few, blonde strands fall from his already thinning locks.

She was silent for a moment, before her eyes turned back to his shoulder as she wrapped the cut, chewing on her tongue in thought.

"You're right," she finally said, causing him to glance at her in question. Her eyes flickered back to his for a moment, a slight smile curving her lips. "I haven't been out of Spain except for a few times."

"Heh. Knew it. Ya've got that smell about ya."

"And you've got that 'I'm always getting into trouble' kind of smell about _you,_ " she replied, earning her a chuckle. "But it works, I _suppose_."

"It got ya outta there in one piece, _eh_ , sheila?"

She paused, her work finished, and glanced up at him, raising a brow. "It did. And I _guess_ , I should thank you for that. Unorthodox, but it worked."

"Damn right it did," he replied, nudging her with his elbow. "And now, yer runnin' with the _big_ boys."


	15. XV

"Oi... _wake up_."

Pilar merely grumbled, flopping over onto her stomach, pulling her makeshift blanket over her head. It was early; the sun was barely rising, and she was stiff from the position she had been sleeping in for the past few hours. It had been well into the night before she had gotten any sleep. She and the junkers-or rather, _Junkrat_ -had been trying to figure out their next course of action as Roadhog dozed on and Trueno kept careful watch. They couldn't exactly travel quickly when the police were on their tails, and they had to be careful not to draw too much attention to themselves when doing so.

 _I think I know of a place we can go._

 _I ain't goin' t' jail, Caterpillar._

 _It's...not jail. Trust me._

After several hours, both ended up passing out where they sat, yet Pilar somehow managed to have a blanket wrapped around her when she came to. It had to be the same as the one in the hostel; it was worn and smelled strongly of gunpowder and rather thin, but it worked.

"Fer gods sake, sheila, _wake up_."

With a strong nudge, Junkrat had Pilar bolting upright, her hands reaching to knock his away, yet in her half-waking state, he'd easily outmaneuvered her, grabbing both her wrists before she could get a hold of him. Truthfully, she was exhausted; the night's events had taken a lot out of her, and staying up as late as they had had taken a toll on her energy. She barely even fought as her wrists remained wrapped in mismatched hands, and unsuccessfully stifling a yawn, she cast her bleary gaze on Junkrat, swaying in her half-slumber.

"Que quieres?" Her words slurred together in sleepy Spanish, eyes barely open, as she leaned forward slowly, unable to keep herself upright. With a grunt, she'd fallen straight over onto him, catching the junker by surprise as she snored on.

"Oi!" He seemed rather flustered as her face seemed to bury into his chest, and his hands twitched, unsure as to where to place them, lest he earn a smack to the face when she woke. " _Caterpillar_! Wake up, we gotta go! Roadie's waitin'!" With a huff, he took her by the shoulders, lifting her up and off of him, shaking her just enough to wake her again. She shook her head, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, though it was still apparent that she had not entirely awoken quite yet. With a growl, Junkrat leapt to his mismatched feet, bringing her along with him, steadying her wobbly body against his own.

"Oi, Roadie, a lil _help?_ "

Kicking the motorcycle life, he fixed his gaze on Junkrat, shrugging as though he had not heard the other over the roar of the engine. Grumbling under his breath, he turned his gaze from Roadhog to Trueno, the bull watching him carefully, the posture of his omnic body in such a way that he appeared amused, almost daring Junkrat to ask for help. _As if_.

Pilar finally stirred, waking up fully, though still leaning heavily against Junkrat's side, the man's hands twitching impatiently on her shoulders as he prevented her fall. After a moment, her arms shot upward, her back arching as she groaned, stretching her body out. Her actions surprised him, and he jumped back, partially crouched, waiting for her to fully come to.

Rubbing her eyes, she finally focused on him, confusion crossing her features at the obvious fluster on his, though a moment later, a sly grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm up, I'm _up_ ," she drolled, tousling her hair, bending to pick up the blanket she'd previously been under. "I didn't expect you to be ready so _soon_."

" _Well_ ," he began, watching her expression carefully, eyes narrowing in suspicion. She was _far_ too smug for being up for less than five minutes. He didn't trust it, and the tapping of his fingers against his hips made his suspicion quite obvious. "I hate waitin', an' we gotta get goin'." He paused, limping forward, his index finger tapping against her brow. "Ya sure this place ain't gonna get us _caught_?"

Pilar turned to Trueno, hopping up on his back, ushering the bull to approach him slowly. "There's always a _chance_ we'll be found," she said, her lip pouting. "But if you keep away from your explosives for longer than two minutes, we should be fine. _Besides_ , it's not in the city, or anywhere remotely near people." Trueno paused right next to the Junker, and for once, Pilar could face him eye-to-eye, rather than having to look up to meet his gaze. He still watched her skeptically, his nose wrinkled, foot tapping incessantly against the ground, though when her hand pinched his cheek, he jumped at the touch, and Pilar snorted, her tongue sticking out.

"Just don't bother the bulls."


	16. XVI

There was a definitive stillness to the countryside that Pilar loved; she could see the Spanish plains for as far as the eye could see, and the freshness of the air soothed her anxious self as she traveled with two world-renowned criminals. Even the roar of the motorcycle could not take away the stillness of her home, and in the center of the plain around them was a ranch-like home, a single story house accompanied by a barn of sorts, where the bulls she helped rehabilitate lived.

She stood at the beginning of their makeshift procession; Trueno hovered to her right, omnic vision scanning the area around for any sort of life, though all his scanners read were the dozing bulls in their barn. Behind them was the motorcycle with Junkrat and Roadhog, the former tucked into the sidecar, dozing as the latter came to a halt. Whether this was a good idea or not, Pilar had to chance it; there was really no place for them to go at the moment, and the more she thought about it, the more she was certain that no one would show up here...after all, her mother was in Pamplona for the week, at a summit for animal cruelty, to talk to those in charge of the famous Running of the Bulls. While they were steadily getting somewhere with bullfighting and the use of programmed omnics rather than live creatures, the Running of the Bulls had yet to succumb.

"C'mon," she called, and Roadhog gave a gruff grunt of affirmation, revving up the engine as she climbed atop Trueno again, leading them toward her home. "And just...keep the bike away from the bulls..."

The house was empty, as she had anticipated. All signs of life had left when her mother did, and after a quick check of the bulls in the back, making sure they had food for the week, Pilar finally allowed herself to collapse on the couch of their living area, watching carefully as the junkers seemed to poke and prod at the belongings around the area.

Her home was not much, but it was a decent size and comfy, and it would make due for the three of them to stay for a few days to recuperate before heading out again. Though where, Pilar was not sure, but watching as Junkrat fiddled with a small remote, nearly jumping out of his socks when suddenly a sound system seemed to explode around them, she couldn't help but to chuckle sleepily in amusement. He quickly set it down and stepped back, rather to explore the kitchen area, where there was a supply of food left for Pilar, had she decided to return while Maria was out.

"Livin' it up like royalty, _eh_?" came his voice as his head poked from around the corner, an impressed expression on his face. "Geez, if we'da known you were rich, we woulda come stay here with you."

" _Please_ ," Pilar mumbled, wrapping herself around a pillow, watching him steadily with dark eyes. "The only reason we have any of this is because we _worked_ to get it. You don't just rehabilitated bulls and fight for them to live in shambles. I owe it all to my mom."

" _Roight,_ princesa," he replied with a cackle before removing himself from the kitchen, a bag of snacks in his hand. Pilar hardly cared that he had taken them; after all, they were both starved. "Speakin' of, _yer Highness_ , ya dropped somethin' tryin' t' get away from me an' Hog, eh." From the pack on his hip, her procured a small, silver tiara, inlaid with rubies, and Pilar's eyes widened in surprise when he set it atop her head. "I said it fit ya, an' ya just leave it there. Tsk tsk." He plopped heavily on the couch beside her-Pilar moving her feet out of the way just in time-and rested his foot on the coffee table, crossing his pegleg over it, before slouching himself comfortably in the seat. The crinkle of plastic let Pilar know that he had opened the bag, and as he began shoveling food into his mouth, her dark eyes found his face, eyeing him steadily.

"Hey...let me see that bag."

"Git yer own, Caterpillar."

"It's _mine_."

Junkrat eyed her smugly, keeping the bag well out of her reach. "Try an' take it from me, then."

Eyes flashing dangerously, she tossed her pillow aside, lifting herself from her laying position to dart across the couch and over him to get to her goal. However, he was prepared for her, and was able to catch her before she'd made much progress, arm wrapped tightly around her waist as her arms stretched out to reach for the back. However, his long, spindly appendages did well to keep it out of her reach, and Pilar, realizing this, squirmed in his grip, forcing his arm to let her go, though to no avail.

"Ya know, if ya weren't so damn short, ya _might_ be able t' get it." Her eyes flashed to him, and his crooked grin only grew wider as he quirked his brows, lifting his arm over his head, as though teasing her to try and get away from him.

Stomach rumbling hungrily, she took his words as a challenge, and her mech arm gripped onto his, pushing against it with all her might as she got her legs beneath her, pushing herself up.

Fingers barely brushing against the bag, Junkrat, too, had sprung up, making it even more impossible for her to get the snacks she wanted. Sure, she had more of an advantage now, as she stood on the couch and he on the floor, but his laughter filling her ears and his arm keeping her at bay had her growing more frustrated by the second. For a moment, Pilar acted as though she gave up, sighing heavily with her hands on her hips, and the moment he thought he believed he might have won, she sprung on him, hanging onto him tightly with her legs as her arms had her clambering upward toward the bag of snacks.

" _Oi!_ " Though he seemed to lose his footing momentarily as a _whole other person_ suddenly clambered onto him, it took only a second for Junkrat to realize what was going on, and that Pilar got further to her goal. True, he was thrown off by her _jumping_ on him, but at the same time, he couldn't help but to laugh out wildly as she growled. However, it was only a matter of time before he lost his balance as well, his mismatched legs thrown off by the extra weight, and he could feel himself tottering backward.

It wasn't until Pilar felt her hand wrap around the snack bag that she realized what was happening. Suddenly, the stability beneath her faltered, and she felt them both falling-she forward and Junkrat backward-onto the couch beneath them. She grunted, feeling the crisps crumble in the bag within her fist, and her hair flew in her face, obscuring her vision. Groaning as she re-positioned herself, her rear was rather sore as she had landed on part of his mech leg. Still, she was successful in her endeavors, and pleased as she was to have her crisps, it was short lived when a hand, larger than hers, wrapped around both hers and the bag.

"Clever, but ya know ya shoulda gotten away before ya got cocky."

Her eyes snapped to his, her hand firmly within his as she tried to tug away, but his grip was tight and unrelenting. Her brows knitted together in frustration, and as she watched the smug expression on his face, she could feel an obvious burning on her cheeks and ears. It was as though he wasn't even trying; the way he lounged lazily on the seat became very obvious to Pilar, and the wicked grin that spread across his lips had the blush on her face growing darker as she continued to hold on tight.

"Let _go_ ," she growled.

"Why don't ya _make_ me, Caterpillar?"

Her jaw clenched; it was a challenge, that much was obvious, but how far the challenge would go, she could not say. Still, her features were scrunched in what she could only say was embarrassment, which could only make him chuckle in delight.

However, her savior came in the form of a loud clearing of someone's throat, and Junkrat, who had previously been fixed on her, glanced over Pilar's shoulder, his features changing immediately from smug to embarrassed. Without a second thought, he'd pushed her off his lap with a grunt, and Pilar squeaked as she hit the pillows, the crisps still in hand, as her dark eyes found the source of Junkrat's embarrassment.

Roadhog had returned, very much naked with several towels tied together, wrapped around his very large waist. One hand was at his hair, towel drying the white strands, the other resting on his hip as he gazed at the pair through the lenses of the mask he wore. Odd, Pilar thought, that he'd continue to wear the mask, but perhaps there was a deeper reasoning than he let on.

"R-Roadie! Put some clothes on, mate! You're in front of a _lady_!"

Both Pilar _and_ Roadhog cast their gazes on Junkrat, who seemed to twitch incessantly as his eyes traveled between the both of them. Pilar was unperturbed by Roadhog's state, and Roadhog didn't seem to care that he was essentially _naked_ in the middle of Pilar's living room. Junkrat, however, was far from calm as the two gazed upon him and he slowly backed out of the room, back into the kitchen.

Shifting her gaze to Roadhog, she shrugged nonchalantly, waving a hand as she stood, the crushed crisps still in her hand.

"Eh...make yourself at home, I guess. I'm going to go shower."


	17. XVII

_Was_ it really wise to let two criminals roam her home without supervision? Probably not. Did she care? Not at the moment, no. Pilar was too concerned with cooling herself off with a cold shower and getting into some clean clothes. She hadn't remembered the last time she had showered, but the distinct smell of explosives that had settled in her clothes and skin had to go.

She towel-dried her hair, dressing herself in a pair of oversized sweatpants and a simple tanktop, and Pilar sighed, her dark eyes fluttering about her room. It was a decent size, a large, comfy bed sitting against the opposite wall, the remnants of her outfit strewn pathetically over the blankets on top. Her lips curving in a displeased frown, she tossed her towel over the edge of a chair, reaching for the material, her hand easily fitting through several of the holes along the thighs, acquired thru the explosions she'd been _victim_ to over the course of the last few weeks. It would not be an easy fix, and honestly, Pilar did not have the patience to do so.

"Damn."

Her feet led her back to the entryway of her bedroom, and from the desk near the door, she drew her hairbrush from the surface, running it through her damp hair. Though her situation was far from _normal_ , Pilar still felt far more at ease now that she was under her own roof, and it was _almost_ like any other day as she padded silently down the hall, humming softly to herself. She would have to check on the bulls later; she was sure they were fine, but she loved working with the animals...

 _CRASH!_

Brush clattering to the ground at the mighty clamor, followed by an equally raucous shout, and her heart sank as the tinkling of glass seemed to dance across the floor as she slowly approached the living area. In the doorway, she could see the sparkling pieces of glass littered across the floor, and with a heavy sigh, she stepped over the shards, being careful to not harm herself.

" _Joder_ , what did you two do?" Pilar sighed, following the trail of glass to a pair of mismatched feet, running a hand down her face. She should have expected this; what else would have become of two destructive men, left to their own devices, in a house filled with breakable objects which begged to be touched? Luckily, it was nothing of importance; Pilar had been meaning to get rid of it when she had the chance...but something kept her from throwing out the piece given to her by her father so long ago.

"Oi, it wosn't me!" Junkrat exclaimed, rather defensively, as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Roadhog, whose gaze was fixed on the shattered remains of the figure which had broken. "He wanted t' see it better!"

"It...doesn't matter," she huffed, raising a brow as her gaze flickered to them. "I've been meaning to get rid of it, anyway." She was rather short when she spoke, and as she passed by them, she was vaguely aware of their gazes on her back, but she honestly didn't care at that moment. She was a bit hungry, if truth be told, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the house remained untouched; perhaps they had a bit more sense than to carelessly mess with belongings of a woman who let them into her home, despite their history with the law. Still, the more she thought about it...the _did_ come back for her after she ran off in the bank. They had all the opportunity in the world to escape and leave her to the cops, but they came _back_. Maybe it was something that wasn't to look too deeply into, but she couldn't help but to feel almost _touched_ that they would risk their own imprisonment to make sure she was free as well.

Hell, Pilar was definitely overthinking it. The moment the junkers had their respite, they'd be off, and she would stay home with Trueno and the rest of the bulls, back to her normal life-or so she hoped. Entering the kitchen, the lights flickering on as she passed over the threshold, the woman scoured the cupboards for a pan big enough to suit her appetite. From outside the kitchen, she could hear Junkrat speaking in rushed whispers, and her brows furrowed as she frowned. _Eh_ , it didn't matter.

Gathering all the ingredients needed to cook, she heard a thud outside the living room, followed by an annoyed grunt, and suddenly, both junkers appeared in the doorway, gazes focused on Pilar as she poured enough water and rice in a pot to feed dozens of people, turning on the heat as she began to cook. Both were silent, for once, as they watched, and while Pilar ignored it for the first few minutes, neither had moved, nor spoken, causing confusion to flicker across her face.

"Can I-"

"Ya got somethin' t' clean that mess up?" Junkrat cut her off, and she tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing suspiciously, as his fingers tapped against the door frame, his gaze shifting from Pilar to the ground and back several times. From a drawer, she retrieved a spoon, adding salt to the rice and stirring it once, before answering him.

"Something to _clean_?"

"Yeah, yeah," he continued, twitching slightly, as though uncomfortable with asking her. Roadhog gazed at him steadily, his arms crossed over his chest, as though _making_ Junkrat ask. "Th' glass. Ya didn't look too, _uh_ , happy 'bout it."

Well, he wasn't _wrong_. It might have been a curio that caused Pilar painful memories, but at the same time, she would have preferred to get rid of it in a different way than having it shatter on the ground into a thousand pieces. Her hand, which rested on the counter top, began to tap against the surface, before she nodded her head to the opposite corner of the kitchen, where a broom and pan lay.

"There," she said, somewhat stiffly, watching as the water came slowly to a boil. "But don't worry about that, right now. You guys have to be starving."

It was as though Junkrat had waited for a verbal backlash; his reaction was far from the one Pilar expected, and he almost flinched when she spoke. But a moment later, confusion crossed his features as she put another pan on the stove top, procuring chicken from the refrigerator. Still, both junkers stood in the doorway, looking at each other skeptically, before turning their attention back to Pilar, who had lowered the heat on the stove and procuring some spices and olive oil before opening the chicken.

" _Starving_?" Though her back was to them at this point, she grinned, almost imagining the continued confusion on Junkrat's features. The chicken was raw, and carefully, she began to chop it into pieces on the cutting board, before glancing over her shoulders, brows raised.

"Yes, _starving_. I haven't eaten properly in a week and a half, which means you haven't either." She paused, eyes flickering to the pot. "Can you make sure that doesn't boil over? Rice is a bitch to cook sometimes, and I don't want to ruin it."

Both junkers hesitated for a moment, until Roadhog pushed Junkrat through the door, causing the man to trip over his feet with a displeased growl, yet catching himself on the counter. His fingers twitched as he limped to where Pilar had asked; the stove top was on an island in the center of the kitchen, and there was a few feet of space between it and the counter she worked at.

"Think you can manage it without setting it on fire?" she quipped as he brushed past her to stand guard over the rice, resting his arm on the counter as he leaned against it, coming nearly to Pilar's height as he lounged.

"Oi'll have ya know that I'm a _damn_ good cook, _thank ya_ ," he boasted, resting a hand matter-of-factly on his chest, bowing his head as though expecting praise.

"I'm sure you are," she replied with a chuckle. Her eyes traveled lazily over to him, his features scrunched in mild annoyance as she did not believe him, only causing her grin to widen further. "I'll believe that when I see it."

She could hear him grumble, but she ignored it; rather, her eyes traveled to Roadhog, who still stood in the doorway-barely fitting-his arms folded menacing over his chest. The back of her neck prickling slightly, he was an imposing figure in her kitchen and altogether out of place.

"Ah...help yourself to whatever you like," she said hesitantly, setting down her knife to wash the raw meat from her hands. "There should be plenty in the fridge..."

While her back was turned to him, Junkrat managed to steal the chicken she was chopping, sneaking it over to the warming skillet. Pilar, who hadn't noticed, fished some chorizo out of a cupboard, tearing the packaging open and chopping it into slices to add to the pan once she finished. Before she could turn to see the chicken clearly _not_ where it would be, Junkrat shifted himself in front of it, hiding it behind him, a smug look spreading across his face.

She met his gaze steadily, eyes narrowed, as she poured the oil into the pan, adding the chopped chorizo a moment later. The sizzling of the meat filled the air, and she could immediately smell the aromas wafting from the pan.

"Watch that," she ordered gruffly, her lip slightly pouted as she traveled toward the fridge, where Roadhog now hovered after she offered him something to snack on. So far, he had yet to appease himself, and as she wrenched the door open, searching for some vegetables and seafood, she could sense him hovering behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"Take anything," she said simply, shrinking slightly under his gaze. Glancing up, he merely watched her, and she turned her attention back to the food within, searching. "There's fruit, veggies, cheese...I think there's a new bucket of ice cream in the freezer..."

That seemed to do the trick. He stiffened behind her the moment 'ice cream' fell from her lips, and Pilar could hardly believe that she hadn't thought of that before. Setting the veggies on the island next to Junkrat, she turned to the freezer, wrenching it open, heaving up a large bucket of ice cream out of it. Roadhog seemed to shiver in anticipation as she handed it to him, and after shutting the freezer, she searched for a spoon for him to eat straight out of the bucket.

Handing him a serving spoon, big enough to suit his tastes, she left Roadhog to his devices as he shifted his mask slightly, beginning to shovel ice cream happily into his mouth. A soft chuckle escaped Pilar as she shook her head, and as she turned her attention back to the skillet, Junkrat was already adding the chopped chicken, sauteing it effortlessly as he added spices here and there. Honestly, she was surprised to see him so focused; his eyes flashed from the meat to the rice, and so surprised she was, she merely moved her vegetables and seafood from one side of the counter to the other, beginning to prepare and chop them to add them to the meat mixture.

How her life had taken an odd turn; on one side, Roadhog held a bucket of ice cream, munching happily, and on the other, Junkrat focused on the food on the stove as Pilar chopped vegetables. Murderers and arsonists, acting _normally_ , in the midst of her kitchen, filled with cooking and ice cream and relaxed vibes.

 _What the hell._


	18. XVIII

The house was filled with a savory aroma of paella-the chicken and chorizo mixed with peppers, onions and various seafood were enough to send Pilar's stomach a rumble, but they were not done yet.

Roadhog continued to man the ice cream; Pilar was stunned by the amount he went through in the time he had had it. The thing was completely full! And now, at least half of it was gone, and yet he still went on, shoveling spoonful after spoonful into his mouth, a pleased grin spread across what part of his face Pilar could see. Honestly, she would have never guessed that he harbored such a sweet tooth, but if it kept him out of trouble-not that she was worried, he seemed relatively calm compared to his cohort-then she was happy to let him have _all_ of it.

Now, however, Pilar manned the stove, rice, and chicken mixture; though Junkrat wanted to prove his skill in the kitchen, there were a few things she needed to add to get the recipe _just right._ Still, that didn't stop him from hovering over her, his head poked over her shoulder, invading her personal space to get a better view of what it was she did.

"Ya gonna let me finish this?"

"No, but you can get the rice into the skillet."

Pilar wrapped herself in bundles of blankets, only her head and hands poking through. Her empty play lay on the table before her, and her eyes were heavy as sleepiness overwhelmed her. The other two, however, still shoveled food in their faces, getting rice all over, as though this meal was their last. There was hardly a grain left in the skillet in the kitchen, and Pilar was surprised that even after an entire bucket of ice cream, Roadhog still had room for more, but honestly, she should have expected it. A man of his stature likely didn't say no to food very often, and it became apparent that he had quiet a sweet tooth.

" _Roight_ , so I've been thinkin'..." Pilar, who had curled up into a tight ball of blankets and pillows on the couch, adjusted herself slightly, her face barely poking out of her nest. Junkrat sat on the opposite end, feet on the table, lounging sloppily as he picked rice out of his teeth.

"As noice and _fancy_ as this place is, we've gotta get goin' soon," he continued with a shrug, waving his hand as he tilted his head when his gaze flickered to Roadhog and Pilar. "The world's callin' our names, and we've gotta give it to 'em."

Roadhog, emptying the contents of his fifth bowl, grunted in agreement, leaning back against the single chair next to the couch, his meaty hand landing heavily on his large gut. The chair seemed to move with his weight, but regardless, he was content as he rubbed his stomach, fixing his mask back over his face completely.

"As if you could have stayed here forever, anyway," Pilar piped,raising her brows. "My mom comes back by the end of the week."

"Betta reason t' get goin', then!" he exclaimed, his mismatched hands rubbing together as his feet hitting the floor, bouncing up excitedly. "It's a bit _too_ early t' meet the parents, eh, _Caterpillar_?"

She pursed her lips, eyes rolling as he cackled, running his hands over his head, tugging lightly on what was left of his hair. Roadhog huffed, as though annoyed, yet made no move to slap his cohort upside the head, as Pilar often witnessed. Still, she shifted in her seat, the blankets around her head moving to her shoulders like a fallen hood, and her brow quirked in question as her gaze fell on Junkrat.

"Then what's your plan?" she asked with interest. "You've got the entire Spanish police after you, along with the rest of the world. Not to mention..." she paused for added effect. "You're in the home of a former Overwatch agent. If she gets home before you leave, there could be problems."

"I don't plan on gettin' caught," he answered, his eyes flashing dangerously. A crooked grin spread across his lips as she watched him, and she cleared her throat after a moment, breaking eye contact as the tips of her ears prickled.

" _Anyways_." Scratching the back of his neck, he bounded back to the couch, landing heavily next to her, taking up the entirety of it as he plopped his head in her lap, looking at her directly. "Wos thinkin', we wanna make it to the states _eventually_ , so we'll hit up Portugal _first_." As though uncomfortable, his arms stretched out above his head, before he rested them under his head, his mech leg crossing over his left knee. He began to wiggle his foot in thought, and Pilar shifted slightly, glancing at Roadhog, who watched them both in silence, offering no sort of input for Junkrat's idea.

"I got it mapped out," Junkrat continued, shifting once again so he could free an arm. "Th' Bank of Portugal's probably got guards like ya said," he lifted his hand, as though drawing a picture in the air before him. "But if we push thru _quietly_ , we should be fine."

At this, Roadhog snorted, and Junkrat's brow knitted together in distaste, rolling onto his stomach, arms crossed over Pilar's legs. Sticking out his tongue, he tilted his head up, looking at her in an almost upside-down fashion, quirking his brows.

" _This_ guy," he said, waving a hand in Roadhog's direction. "He ain't got _any_ faith in me. But that's alright, you do, don't ya?" He looked at her with an almost child-like appreciation, and she couldn't help but to feel a slight burning on her cheeks as their eyes met, his lips spreading into a crooked grin.

"O-of course," she stammered, though she was unsure why. She knew Roadhog had a point; as excitable and distractable as he was, it was easy to see why anyone _wouldn't_ have faith in him. But as his features brightened at her admission in a child-like glee, she couldn't help but to feel her heart thump a little harder than before.

"At least _she_ likes me," he hissed as Roadhog shook his head, nose wrinkled again. " _Anyways_ , we'll do it the same as last time! Caterpillar 'ere can-"

"Wait, _what_ -?" She'd not expected to hear her name, albeit the nickname he gave her, slip from his mouth as he spoke, and Pilar could only stare at Junkrat in obvious bewilderment at his words. " _Me_? Why would _I_ be there?"

Junkrat blinked, pursing his lips. "Why _wouldn't_ ya?" he returned, his eyes meeting hers. "Yer _good_ , ya know? Crafty an' cunnin', though not like me-" She snorted. "-Yer good t' have around, ya know? An' yer arm goes all _explody_ an' shit. I like that."

As she watched him, she came to the realization that he _meant_ what he said, and glancing at Roadhog, he nodded in agreement. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach; what the hell was she going to do? She was _not_ a murderer or an arsonist, nor did she like stealing for her own profit. Even though she still had the tiara Junkrat had crowned her with...she didn't think that their life was the life for her.

Her eyes flashed from Roadhog, in his stoic silence, to Junkrat, who looked at her like a child looked at a shining Christmas tree. She was torn; on one hand, she was not a criminal, but on the other, and she'd never admit it, but she was enjoying their company, and the unsettling skipping of her stomach was starting to get the better of her.

"Ah...give me a bit to think about it."


	19. XIX

The sun had not risen, yet Pilar was creeping quietly from her room and down the hall, careful not to wake up her unconventional guests. She had barely been able to sleep since the day before; the realization that the junkers had, as far as she could tell, _adopted_ her into their ranks was unsettling to say the very least, and the struggle to decide where her own life would continue...she didn't like to think about it.

Tiptoeing into the living area, Roadhog was sprawled over the floor, a single blanket covering his vast belly, while Junkrat remained on the couch, using the blankets Pilar had been wrapped in as a pillow, his face buried deeply within them. His shoulder shook, as though giggling in his dreams, and she couldn't help but chuckle as she continued on and thru the kitchen, to the door that would lead her out back.

The dawn was crisp; goosebumps rose on her arms as she jogged to the fencing that contained the bulls, and one by one, the creatures hobbled out of the barn, blinking the sleep from their eyes. Her mother was always up early to feed the boys, and as Pilar hopped the fence, Trueno brought up the rear of the small herd, his rope-like tail whipping happily as he saw her. Before she greeted him, however, she checked to make sure their food and water were filled, giving each an affectionate nuzzle to greet them all.

"I've вeeɴ wαтcнιɴɢ oυт ғor yoυ," he said when she finally approached him, his head booped Pilar under the chin affectionately, though concern in his robotic voice was quite obvious. "Yoυ ĸɴow I've вeeɴ worrιed; I doɴ'т тrυѕт тнeм."

A sigh fell from her lips; of course he would have been worried, she could hardly blame him. In her house, at that moment, there were two arsonists and murderers, fearsome men wanted by half the world. And yet, the side of them she was seeing, though a bit different from the norm, just seemed altogether human. There was a certain fondness she held for them both, and yet, even as she thought about it, a crazed grin flashed across her vision, accompanied by the familiar twist in her stomach.

 _Shit_.

"I know you don't," she finally said, running her hand along the length of his muzzle. "It's been a bit unsettling for me, _too_. I mean, I _thought_ they'd be as...ruthless...as the media showed them to be. But-" She paused, frustration evident on her face as she ran a hand through her dark hair. "Roadhog _happily_ ate an entire bucket of ice cream in once sitting. And Junkrat-" She paused again, clearing her throat as her hand ran along her chin. "He's _something_ else." _What_ that something was, Pilar didn't entirely understand, but it was having a profound impact on her, one she was not necessarily sure she was alright with. Still...

Trueno sensed her discomfort, and rather than press further, he bounded about her like a calf, his tail whipping happily as he did. Pilar, whose mind had been occupied quite heavily, laughed at her friend's antics, clapping her hands before her gleefully. He stood a bit away from her, pawing the ground with metallic hooves, as though bating her to come catch him. Another giggle feel from her lips, and she stretched her arms above her head, loosening her shoulders as he waited.

"So the 'bullfighter' becomes the bull, eh?" she laughed, launching herself toward Trueno. He bounded to the left and out of reach and Pilar skidded to a halt, nearly losing her footing on the grassy ground, and attempting to balance herself but holding out her arms, she managed to stay upright without a problem. The omnic stuck his metal rear in the air like a playful puppy, his glowing eyes flashing as though he blinked, and a grin lifted her features as she once again bounded toward him. This time, however, as she ran forward, Trueno allowed himself to get caught, and Pilar wrapped her arms around his great head, hugging him happily as he lifted her off the ground with a snort.

Though his goal was to make her happier, Trueno still could tell that something upset Pilar. Even as he gently set her back on the ground and her arms unwrapped from his head, he watched her, conflict flickering in her dark eyes. Her smile faltered, only for a moment, but it was enough to speak worlds to Trueno.

"Soмeтнιɴɢ ѕтιll вoтнerѕ yoυ." It was no question; he knew enough of his partner to see the slightest changes in her expression, to know that something was wrong. Pilar's smile fully fell now, and she glanced back at the house, chewing on her lip. Would she tell him? _Should_ she? The conflict that raged on within her was difficult to contain; her fingers tapped gently against Trueno's side, her gaze returning to the bull, who watched her, as gently as an omnic could.

"They want me to go with them," she finally answered, her head resting against his side, running her hand along the top of his snout. "They want me to go to Portugal with them. Junkrat...he just figured I would. I-" She paused, running a hand through her hair. "I honestly don't know what to do."

He could sense her stress levels rising, and he circled around Pilar, allowing her to lean herself against his side, watching her closely. He wished to have her continue, but keeping herself together was more important at that moment.

"Wнy ιѕ тнere eveɴ αɴ opтιoɴ? Yoυ ĸɴow wнαт yoυ _ѕнoυld_ do." Perhaps his words were not comforting, especially as she hunched beside him, but she still turned her gaze to his, keeping it steadily, though her own trepidations seemed to show through.

"I know what I _should_ do," she replied in frustration. "But I'm not entirely sure if it's what I _want_ to do." Her hand rested on the back of her neck, scratching the skin gently, her eyes flickering back to the house. It seemed there was some sort of activity in the kitchen-the junkers must have woken by now...

"Before you say a word," she continued, turning her gaze to Trueno, whose glowing eyes had not left her face. "I'm already in deep shit, as it is. I mean, they _had_ to have seen me in Madrid, there was no way they couldn't have."

"Aɴd тнαт ɢιveѕ yoυ тнe oĸαy тo coɴтιɴυe oɴ wιтн тнeιr rαмpαɢe?"

"No," Pilar retorted, lips frowning. "Of course not."

"Bυт..."

" _But_ , there was just something...damn, he was right." She knew she would have to explain herself, and she strode forward, hands on her hips, her gaze flickering to the steadily brightening sky. "Once you get a taste for the chaos, you're going to want more. You'll go crawling back. The thrill of the fight, the thrill of almost getting caught." Just thinking about it, she could feel her heartbeat speeding up, and she bounced on her heels, turning back to Trueno. "I _felt_ that thrill, Trueno. I want to feel it again and this...vigilantism doesn't cut it. Dios mio, I can't believe I'm saying this but...I want to go with them."

She knew Trueno was not pleased, and she didn't want to face his disappointment, but rather than berate her, the bull walked forward, facing her, eye-to-eye, and nuzzled her chin with the tip of his snout.

"Yoυ ĸɴow I woɴ'т lιĸe тнιѕ," he said as Pilar rested her brow on his, her hands on either side of his face. "Bυт, ѕo loɴɢ αѕ yoυ'll leт мe, I wιll вe yoυr ɢυαrdιαɴ. I cαɴɴoт ѕтop yoυ, вυт I wιll reѕт вeттer ĸɴowιɴɢ тнαт I αм вeѕιde yoυ тo ĸeep yoυ ѕαғe."

Pilar leaned back to look at him, and the bull flicked his tail back and forth, awaiting her decision. He could not help but to feel slightly anxious that she would not accept, but after a moment, she had wrapped her arms around her head in a hug again, holding on tight.

"Of course, Trueno, I couldn't leave without you. I'd never leave you behind."

"Tнαɴĸ yoυ." After a pause, he bounded backward, like a playful puppy once again, trotting around in circles happily. "Eɴoυɢн oғ тнιѕ. Leт'ѕ нαve ѕoмe ғυɴ вeғore тнe тwo ιɴdoorѕ ѕтαrт looĸιɴɢ ғor yoυ."

"Whatever you say," she replied, a giggle escaping her. "Think fast!"


	20. XX

With a loud snort, Junkrat jostled himself awake, his eyes blinking blearily as he adjusted to his surroundings. Roadhog was already up; the blanket he had been under was neatly folded where he had slept, his pillows placed atop it, and though his heavy boots still lay nearby, the rustling in the kitchen told Junkrat _exactly_ where he would find his cohort.

Rising with a yawn and a loud crack of his back, Junkrat tousled his hair messily, several strands of blonde locks falling to his shoulders as he hopped up. His fingers tapped anxiously at his side as he limped forward; their location, though belonging to Pilar, was still unfamiliar to him, and though she had made them feel as welcome as she could have, given _her_ circumstances, waking up in confusion in a strange place...well, it didn't settle well in his mind.

He bounded toward the kitchen quickly, his eyes narrowing slightly as the clanging within became evident the closer he got. Poking his head around the corner, Roadhog was searching through the cupboard-for what he looked for, Junkrat couldn't tell-but as his own stomach rumbled loudly, he could only help himself to whatever she had in the kitchen.

"Mornin', _Roadie_ ," he called, and Roadhog only grunted in greeting, continuing to peruse through the cupboards until he found something suitable for breakfast. Junkrat huffed, shaking his head as he bounded toward the refrigerator, wrenching the door open, shivering as the coolness hit his chest. Yellow eyes scanned for anything of interest; he wasn't much impressed with anything he _did_ see, though the rack of rips that sat, chilling, on the top shelf _did_ give him an idea.

"Oi, ya think she has a grill somewhere?" he called as he wrenched the rack from its place, slinging it over his shoulder. "An where are her spices? I gotta-"

His words stopped short when he glanced out the sliding door nonchalantly, eyes fixed on a girl and he bull, running about a field, laughing like children playing a game of tag. Unconsciously, he heaved the slab of meat from his shoulder and plopped it on the counter beside him, watching with narrowed eyes, an almost _confused_ expression on his face.

"Wot's she _doin_ '?"

Roadhog turned, accidentally bashing his head on a light fixture above him, growling as his hand clasped it, but Junkrat seemed not to notice. His eyes were glued to the woman running about, and the moment she came to a halt next to her bull, he noticed her frown and flicker to the window, causing him to jolt backward, right into Hog's large belly.

" _Wot?!_ I ain't watchin'!" he exclaimed, though when he cast his shifty gaze to Roadhog and he crossed his arms...

"... _bullshit._ " His head nodded back to the sliding doors, and Junkrat, twitching, followed his gaze, watching as Pilar wrapped her arms around the bull's head, hugging him tightly. Leaning forward, he rested his arm on the door frame, his mech leg crossing over his other, and the fingers of his free hand tapping incessantly against his hip. His brows twitched as he watched them talk, clearly seriously, and he could not help but to feel a _tad_ of anger as she showed the _damned_ omnic affection.

"Why does she _like_ that thing?" he growled, gesturing before him angrily, almost in frustration. "It's cold an' unfeelin' and it can't be trusted, Hog, and she's all over it!" She did look happy, as their conversation seemed to take a lighter note, and his nose wrinkled, watching as the bull chased Pilar about-he could almost hear her laughter through the sliding doors.

"I _mean_ , look at it!" he continued, glancing at Roadhog, who now stood beside him, gazing outdoors. "She's so _happy_ and bouncin' around like she doesn't know wot it's capable of!" He paused, grumbling, as his eyes continued to follow her every move, vaguely aware of the burning sensation on the tips of his ears and nose. "I mean, she has _us,_ don't she? Why hang on _that_ thing when she could hang on you or me, eh?"

Roadhog merely groaned, smacking Junkrat upside the head as he shuffled away, going back to his search of breakfast, and Junkrat stuck his tongue out at his partner, shaking his head and ruffling his hair. He seemed exasperated with the younger man, and at this point, he didn't care _what_ Junkrat said, and was content to let him keep rambling about Pilar.

"She's got skill! She's pretty crafty-she could _really_ help us, don't ya think? She should come with us, I hope she does! She seemed confused when I said she'd come along...why do ya think that wos?" Roadhog groaned again, throwing a pan in Junkrat's direction, enough to make an impact, but light enough not to hurt him, and he yelped, flipping him off angrily.

However, a moment later, he'd forgotten exactly what it was that he was angry about as he looked out the doorway again, rubbing the back of his head. However, as his eyes came into focus, watching as Pilar seemed to grow nearer with every moment that passed, he stumbled backward when the door slid open.

Though he almost lost his balance, Pilar was quick to run to his aid, wrapping her hands around his and pulling him toward her. For a moment, it seemed like he would fall over onto her, but luckily, she was able to keep him from falling, placing her hands on his chest.

"Oi! What d'ya thi-"

"I'm coming with you!" She had not given him time to finish his question; her features had grown bright, her skin taking on a rosy hue as she seemed to bounce happily before him. "I'm coming with you." Her hands still resting on him was becoming strikingly obvious to Junkrat, and he glanced at Roadhog, who pointedly ignored him, leaving he and Pilar to their own devices.

"We can stay here a few more days-but by the time the end of the week rolls around, we'll need to leave," Pilar continued, her features glowing happily. After a moment, however, she realized that her hands were still on his chest, and clearing her throat awkwardly, she took a step back, her hand running through her dark hair. "I figure, we can get a few more days of relaxation in before heading straight into the chaos again..." Her eyes flashed away from him and to Roadhog, focusing on him, rather than the burning feeling on her face that his stare provoked.

Junkrat leaned heavily against the island in the kitchen, his hand reaching to rub the back of his head, a sly grin spreading slowly across his features. He hunched over, brushing his finger over the tip of her nose, drawing her gaze back. Her eyes steadily locked on his, the rosiness of her face obvious to anyone who looked upon her.

" _Told_ ya ya'd be comin' back fer more."


	21. XXI

Salamanca was not far, but Pilar was content to keep it that way.

Only a few days had passed since she decided her fate and luckily for her, Pilar, Junkrat, and Roadhog had been able to slip from her mother's home without being detected by either Maria, or any sort of police force. Of course, for _once_ neither of the Junkers had caused any problems, aside from a few shattered plates and glasses, but hell, she'd also been guilty of that, after walking into a nearly-naked, still-dripping-from-his-shower Junkrat as he towel dried his hair. Not only had it made a mess of Pilar's meal on the ground, shards of glass _everywhere_ , but she'd also run away, face as red as a ripe tomato, mumbling something about seeing _more_ than she ever intended to see.

However, she'd gotten over it relatively quickly as she began preparing for her journey to Portugal, mapping out the best path to get to their destination. Deciding against her brightly-colored _vigilante_ uniform, she'd taken her worn clothing-which would better match her cohorts-and made a makeshift outfit of her own. Still, as she had laid across her bed, chewing on her lip as she penciled over a paper map, Pilar couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing.

Well _,_ it was more problematic than it was _right_ , but she couldn't ignore the feeling in her gut, telling her to tag along with her unconventional allies. Really, for all she'd seen in the news, on the reports her mother was still fed, though Overwatch was long gone, and articles in the paper, they had seemed to grossly misunderstand exactly _who_ the junkers were. Well, maybe not _exactly_ ; even from this side of the coin, she could see they were men not to be underestimated and dangerous arsonists, but at the same time, she saw how _human_ they really were.

She might not have been a part of the omnic crisis, but remnants of the war was still scattered across Spain, in various locations, one of which was kilometers outside of Salamenca, a sizable omnic graveyard of sorts, littered with piles and piles of scrapped, metal bodies. It was alone, abandoned in the middle of the grassy countryside, unguarded and not maintained. Knowing well that they might have needed some spare parts for repairs, she'd led the junkers, on their way to Portugal, to the scrapyard of the decommissioned units, some in relatively good condition, others rusted to the point of being unrecognizable. Still, it had not been difficult to pick out good parts from the bad.

Struggling a bit with what seemed like a very stubborn omnic arm, Pilar jumped as an explosion suddenly went off, not far behind her, and turning with a hiss, her nose wrinkled, she saw a cloud of black smoke, followed by a smoldering man laying on his back between her pile and the next, a stupid grin spread happily across his features, a part clutched tightly in his fist.

" _Got it!_ " Junkrat exclaimed, before erupting into a coughing fit, causing Pilar to roll her eyes and abandon the arm she was working on and see if he was alright.

"Que estas haciendo?!" she sighed, coming to a halt at his head, her gaze fixing on his face, which seemed brighter than usual. "You're going to get yourself hurt-" She paused, glancing at his right arm. " _More_ than usual."

"Just gettin' this part free, _Caterpillar_. Havin' a bit of trouble with it." He made no motion to get up, merely waving, what appeared to be, an omnic weapon of sorts above his head so that Pilar could see. Running a hand down her face, she merely raised her brows, noting his smug grin and almost _relaxed_ posture, before reaching to tug on his arm to help him up.

"But a _bomb_? _Really_?" she growled, heaving his weight with all her might, until he rolled and bounded upward, stretching his arms above his head with a groan, cracking his neck as though he landed on it wrong. "We're not trying to draw attention to ourselves."

"Speak fer yerself, sheila, but I wasn't about t' get it out of that heap over there without a fight, and a fight is what I _gave_ it."

Pilar sighed, rolling her eyes before turning on her heel, back to her own pile of scrap metal she was working on. A distance away, Trueno pushed and shoved at another pile, trying to get loose another few parts that he thought beneficial for his own use. Roadhog, was on the opposite side, fixing up his motorcycle as best he could with what he had. He didn't seem to be bothered by the explosion that had just gone off; then again, he was used to it by now.

With a growl, Pilar tugged at the arm she'd been working on before the interruption, her nose curling as the piece did not seem to want to move. Even with the strength of her mech arm, it was not about to move.

"Oi, Pilar!" She turned, just in time to feel herself being dragged away from where she worked, a bomb, small yet powerful, lobbed over to the omnic scraps, the hissing of the fuse filling the air between them. "C'mere!"

She didn't have time to react, and suddenly, she felt herself being pushing into the ground by the impact of the explosion, sliding several feet before coming to a halt on the dusty ground. Rolling onto her left side, she shook her head, running her hand over her brow, the impact having jostled her a bit more than she liked. Though the smoke did not billow in her direction as it did to Junkrat previously, she still waved her hand about, clearing dust from the air, before gazing back over her shoulder.

Junkrat laid beside her, on his back once again, giggling happily to himself, the tips of his hair smoldering from the bomb. Pilar, raising a brow, sighed, shaking her head as she aimed a backwards kick at his leg, and his eyes flashed lazily to hers, grin still plastered across his face.

"Everything's comin' up _explody_ , eh?" he chuckled, quirking his brows, and Pilar sighed, shaking her head.

"I had everything _perfectly_ under control, thank you," she replied, turning her gaze before her, seeing Trueno gazing as she and Junkrat, shaking his massive head before returning to his work. Pilar's cheeks seemed to blaze a bright red, her metal hand running along her nose, and she could feel the blush spread as Junkrat, too, rolled onto his shoulder, hovering just behind her, hand resting on her shoulder as he rustled her a bit.

" _Sure_ ya did, Caterpillar," he snorted, and she could feel his body shake in stifled laughter as her gaze flashed back to his again. "But hey, I got yer piece out! Ya should be _thankin'_ me!"

"I'm not goi-" Suddenly, cutting her short, Pilar's arm seemed to vibrate, and though it was not unusual, she was still surprised at the call. No doubt, someone was trying to get a hold of her, and before Junkrat could say a word, she shoved him down into the ground again, holding her arm before her as the image of the caller materialized before her.

" _Pilar? Hija, where are you?_ " A woman, in her forties or fifties, with dark, brown hair streaked with white, appeared in a figure before Pilar, the light of the hologram casting a glow on her face in the darkness. Glancing to her side, seeing the confusion on Junkrat's face, she covered his mouth before he could speak, throwing herself across his chest so he wouldn't move into her mother's sight.

" _Mamá?_ " she exclaimed, struggling to keep Junkrat from squirming beneath her. "Is someone wrong? You never just _call_ me."

" _Hija, I think someone has been in our house..."_ Her eyes, the exact shape of Pilar's, were concerned as she gazed upon her daughter, and the holographic form of her mother rested a hand on her cheek, fingers tapping against her skin anxiously.

Pilar's eyes flickered to Junkrat momentarily before fixing on her mother once again, and the woman named Maria seemed to be turning about, gazing at the interior of her house while speaking with her daughter.

" _I've found several shattered dishes, and a, ah, un par de ropa interior hanging on the towel rack in the bathroom...underwear far bigger than what you or I would ever wear._ "

Pilar cleared her throat, a bead of sweat running down her brow as she realized who they could have belonged to. Her eyes flashing to Roadhog, who seemed busy enough with whatever it was he was doing, did not seem to notice the call, nor the hologram of a small, Spanish woman glowing in the darkness. Junkrat, however, did not feel the need to continue the charade of hiding beneath Pilar, and with a mighty wriggle, he had managed to get her off of him, positioning them both in such a way where he sat behind her, legs spread wide, his chin resting on her shoulder, features scrunched up as the brightness of the hologram seemed to irritate his eyes. Pilar, though panicked, remained calm as her mother's attention came back to her daughter and the man sitting behind her, her features going from worried, to surprised, to downright angered.

" _Pilar, dios, what are you doing?!_ "

Pilar was only able to manage a nervous laugh, and Junkrat-from behind her-saluted Maria in the most professional manner he could, a crooked grin spread across his face at the obvious anger Pilar's mother felt.

"G'day!" he exclaimed brightly, and the figure of Maria seemed to shake as Pilar's entire body vibrated in anxiety. "Mrs Fierro, _roight_? Heard a _lot_ about ya from Caterpillar, here." Her anger did not seem to peturb him, and his hands rested on Pilar's upper arms as she continued to shake, her own laughter continuing as her panic grew. "Ya don't 'ave t' worry, we've got her all safe an' sound with us!"

" _Us? Pilar, what is going on? Who's 'us'?_ "

As though Pilar wasn't in enough trouble, Roadhog had sensed something happening, and had heaved himself up off the ground, making his way to where Pilar and Junkrat sat. She could visibly see the color drain out of her mother's face, though the redness that replaced it a moment later was not unfound. And yet, through the anger, she could see the fear in Maria's eyes at her daughter's company, the glimmer of tears within them had Pilar's heart nearly breaking.

" _Those men..._ "

"Mamá, you have to trust me," Pilar said, her voice shaking, her free hand running through her dark hair. "You have to trust me."

" _Pilar, I-_ " Clearly distraught, Maria could not just hand her daughter over to whichever authorities the junkers were wanted by, and yet the fear in her eyes told Pilar that there was no way they'd be able to continue on without getting caught one of these days. Still, as she bit her lip, looking from Pilar, to the junkers, and back to her daughter, they could see the war rage on in her eyes.

" _I have to go to Gibraltar. I will be contacting you when I get there...there's been a breach in security and..._ " She trailed off, her voice audibly shaking, whether in sadness or disappointment, Pilar could not say. Still, she met her mother's gaze firmly, though her body shook, and Maria sighed, shaking her head.

" _Don't get yourself killed._ "

As suddenly as it came, the transmission had ended, and suddenly, she was flooded in darkness, only the light of the moon overhead illuminating the _graveyard_ before them.

"Well _shit_ ," she murmured, running her hands over her head, bowing it in frustration. Whatever breach at Gibraltar was happening, Pilar was not about to rush in, weapons blazing, to help her mother, especially with her present company. With a heavy sigh, she flopped backward against Junkrat's chest, feeling him stiffen, yet otherwise unmoved.

Without anything to say, Roadhog began to shuffle away, casting a backward look at Junkrat, who seemed to mumble ' _shut up'_ at his cohort as the other walked off, a deep chuckle escaping his mask.

Pilar's gaze flickered up to the sky, watching the shining stars twinkle about in the inky blackness, reminding her of her time with her father as a child. The thoughts were bitter, filled with betrayal, and she shook her head, a deep sigh escaping her as she leaned her head back, fitting it perfectly in the crook of Junkrat's neck. She could feel him stiffen further, behind her, and a grin curved her lips, shifting so she could better see him.

"We should probably start heading west soon," she murmured, lips pursing in thought. "I've mapped out the best possible way in, I'll have to show you."

He nodded quickly, clearing his throat, and with a small laugh, Pilar lifted herself from the ground, stretching before him before pinching his chin between her thumb and index finger, giving it a small wiggle. He was still stiff, even as she laughed again, and yet her smile was warm, even in the darkness, comforting him from the awkwardness he presented. After a moment, he sprung up, suddenly grabbing her by the hand, and Junkrat had them both bounding off toward Roadhog, their mixed cackles filling the night air.

"C'mon, _you_."


	22. XXII

"What the hell have you gotten us into now?!"

An explosion sounded, not far away from the pair, as they hid 'round the corner of a building, in the shadows of an alleyway. Trueno had disappeared from her side; no doubt caught in the fray, the omnic bull had been separated from Pilar, but at what price? He would be safe–his mechanisms allowed for him to defend himself when his companion was not present, but then again, there was only so much he could do without her.

And Roadhog? He too had run off, not because they were purposely separated, but rather to cut down at those who were on their heels, fast approaching. The animosity with which he wielded his weapon _frightened_ Pilar; she'd not yet seen much of his skill, his bloodthirsty antics ( she had been elsewhere ), but as she watched him laugh heartlessly as body after body dropped to the ground in a mangled heap, she could not help but to feel an uncomfortable shiver travel down her spine.

But then, that left Pilar with Junkrat, both dirty from the tussle, she with a split lip and bruised cheek, he with a bloody nose and cut brow. But both ready to take on the next adversary. Her lip curled as she heard yelling from around the corner, and her eyes scanned for any sort of _escape_ as he poked his head around the corner, weapon clutched in his mechanized hand.

"Me? I didn't do _shit!_ " he hissed, drawing back to the semi-safety of the alleyway, fumbling with his belt, searching for–no doubt–one of his endless explosives with haste. The voices of the enemy were fast approaching, and knowing well that they would be hard pressed to defeat them, she needed a better look at who they were facing. She pushed past him, nearly poking her head around the corner, but not before a hand gripped her upper arm tightly, yanking her back with a grunt before she could sneak a glance.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, pulling her arm back, and though it took a moment, he released it, still fumbling with the straps of his gear, eyes flickering about, his lips moving in a silent mutter to himself. "What the hell are you doing?! I–"

"Ya ain't gonna get anywhere with yer lightnin' stick, Caterpillar," he growled, more at their target, rather than her. "Ya, sure, it'll stun 'em fer a bit, but there's only so much we'll be able t' do–our shit ain't meant for a one-on-one attack." With a click, the mechanism in his hand began to tick–a bomb, ready to blow–and he tossed her the trigger, eyes fixing on hers.

"I got an idea."

He gave her no time to inquire, and Pilar uttered a low, Spanish curse under her breath as he threw himself into the line of fire. Though she should have expected it, it still did not stop her from launching forward in fright, knowing well that the bloody fool was about to get himself hurt–more so than they already were.

"Jamison, you _idiot_ …" Knowing better than to jump in after him and risk his plan being compromised, she felt herself push up against the wall, her breathing, while labored with the stress of what was occurring at that moment, quiet, as calm as she could make it. Her heart raced; whether it was adrenaline, or the anxiety of him purposely putting himself in harm's way to ensure their survival, she did not know, but her eyes flashed back to the Aussie, her brows knitted together as a maniacal smile lifted his features, matching laughter echoing down the alleyway.

"Ya want me, 'ere I am!" he cackled, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in a mockery of the adversary. "Imagine the lot of drongos _you_ are would 'ave one hell of a time tryin' t' figure this shit out."

 _Fuck, Jamison!_ Her mind raced when she heard the voices of the oncoming congregation yell–incoherent as it was to her addled mine ( worried, fearful, and angry )–her gaze continued to be fixed on Junkrat's hunched figure, his free hand held behind his back, fumbling with yet _another_ contraption on his person. _Damned idiot better have a phenomenal plan_ , she thought as the racing of her heart continued to quicken, and she triggered the mechanism within her own, robotic arm to prepare release of her banderillas–ready to shock and stun, should his plan fail.

Heavy footsteps on the ground neared, and Pilar could barely take it; whether or not they had seen _her_ was not a problem. What bothered her is that even with the heavy footsteps fast approaching, Junkrat had yet to dodge out of the way, to get to safety, _anything_. He really was a madman, wasn't he?

Though just when Pilar thought she would have to jump into the fray herself, a trap was laid down, the bomb set in its midst, and loud _cursing_ filled her hearing as he had _finally_ sprung out of the way, only to have the foe caught in the steel trap. A whirl of colors surrounded her as she felt herself lifted from her feet for a moment, and the smell of soot and gunpowder pervaded her senses as Junkrat crashed into her, sheltering her form with his own.

" _Hit it!_ "

She didn't need telling twice. Glowing red and still firmly in her hand, her thumb pressed down on the triggering button, and she shielded an ear with her free hand, her other smashed up against the shoulder which lay on the ground. It didn't do much, save protect her hearing from further damage; she could still hear the _KABOOM_ , the screaming of men as their bodies blew to pieces by the power of the concussion mine. Her vision still obscured by his body, she had to rely on Junkrat to check that the job had done what he had hoped. He lifted himself on to his elbow, head turned to gaze over his shoulder, before a disgusted ' _tch_ ' fell from his mouth.

"Roight, _that_ worked," he mumbled, lifting himself to his knees, holding out a hand to help Pilar up. "Bit of a mess, but it had t' be done."

" _Christ_ ," she hissed as she sat up, peering around his body for a better look. "Let me know, next time. And _warn_ me next time you pin me to the ground." Both rising to their feet to inspect their handiwork, a smug sort of smirk lifted Junkrat's features, and he chuckled, earning him a murderous glare.

"Ya'd like that, wouldn't ya? Oi, hey, I was jokin'!" She punched him–albeit semi-playfully–on his forearm, her cheeks enveloped in a rosy blush. She turned away quickly, nudging a blood-soaked leg of one of the men, searching through their supplies for anything that could help them.

" _Kind of…_ " His murmured afterthought–though meant to be heard by Pilar–nearly had her coming at him again, but when the voices of two others–men from the same company as the dead–met both of them, those thoughts were pushed aside, and they adopted a defensive stance, Pilar taking her polearm in her hands. It twirled, more out of habit than a need for show, and the non-bladed end hit the dirt below her feet with a gravelly crunch.

"Fuckin' hell, ya'd think we had enough of this shit already," he growled, loading his weapon, though before he knew it, Pilar had launched herself at the assaulters, letting loose a war cry, hitting the mechanism on _Relampago_ that would trigger its electrifying attack. Crackling flickered in the air as the charged blade swept through, and Pilar could feel the hair on her arm rise as the static touched her.

The men started, but continued forward, lips curved into feral smiles, their weapons–their _guns_ –aimed at her figure, which came at them in a straight line. It would seem as though she were an easy target; there was little jolting about as her weapon twisted in her hand, and their focus was _completely_ on her…

Which was _exactly_ what she wanted.

She dropped to the ground almost instantly, watching as a mine flew overhead. The distraction worked as well as she could have hoped, their eyes following her, and sliding between them, she used the length of the polearm to trip them both, causing each to crumple on the ground. Not moments after where her head had been, the mine landed square between them, and with a grunt, she forced herself upward, taking shelter in the nearest alleyway.

"This bomb's for you!"

Pilar had covered her ears long before he had even spoken, and though she crouched, hidden away in the shadows, the screams still tore through the explosion. _Damn_ , Pilar would have never thought that her life would have come to this, and coughing as the dust settled, she took a moment to catch her breath, if only to run back a second later.

The bomb had done most of the work, but one of the two men still remained conscious; it wouldn't last long, she noticed, as it became evident that the explosive had done enough to leave grievous damage. He's last a minute more, if that, and as blood sputtered from his lips, staining his chin and dripping in streams down his cheeks, Pilar could only look on in pity.

But then again, this was all in self defense. Or so she continuously told herself.

"Stupid _bitch_ ," he coughed, weakly raising his hand, which still had a gun clenched in his fist. But with each second that ticked passed, that grip weakened, and soon, the weapon fell with a _thud_ next to his mangled torso. "They're going to get you. Make you scream. They're s-still comin'; you're not gonna get away."

He paused only for a moment, but before he could speak again, Pilar had sunk the bladed end of her polearm deep into his neck, cutting off his voice and shocking him with an electrocuting blast. The light quickly faded from his eyes, and when she finally yanked her weapon away, disgust was the only remaining emotion on her features.

"Let's get out of here before more show up," she called, wiping the blood from her weapon onto her pants, preventing the metal blade from erosion. Turning, her hand wrapped around Junkrat's forearm, her grip faltering slightly as her hand shook, and though she could feel his gaze on her, she could not look at him, not yet. The words of the dead man left an unsettling knot in the pit of her stomach, and Pilar knew that it was far from over.


	23. XXIII

Though it was imperative that they find somewhere semi-safe to catch their breath, Pilar and Junkrat shuffled off, chests heaving, faces bloody, and muscles sore. Using _Relampago_ as a walking stick, the image of the bladed end sinking into the man's throat was still burned in her mind, and though she _knew_ it was all in self defense, she could not help but to feel a twisting in her stomach, a kind of uneasy nausea that nearly kept her from going on. Her lungs still burned with the smoke from the explosions, and even then, she wondered how much longer it would be until they had the authorities on their tail.

"We need to find the others," she groaned as they rounded a corner, leading into a smaller, more hidden alleyway. He grunted in agreement, though not offering more of a plan to find Roadhog and Trueno, though with the intensity which Pilar's head ached, she was thankful. Travel as she might with him, she was still not quite used to the explosions that would go off at unpredictable times.

Lined with doors that seemed to hold abandoned apartments, Pilar's gaze swept passed a dark and broken window, taking a moment to peer inside the building as best she could. It was a little higher than she anticipated, struggling to see within even on her tiptoes, and after a moment, she gave up, turning to the entrance to the right. The door beside it was bolted shut from the inside, she realized as she struggled to pull it open, and with a sigh, she shook her head, running a hand through her tousled, chocolaty locks.

Junkrat, who had been hovering not far behind, likewise peered into the buildings, having a bit of an easier time looking within than Pilar had. While her gaze flickered at him momentarily, noting the weary expression and the slight smolder to the tips of his hair, she tried several more doors down the way, to see if any of them would allow the pair entrance for a bit of shelter until they could gather their strength to search on. Of course, there was no luck, and Pilar was quite about to give up, until she made to return back, watching in horror as Junkrat's face had split into a wide grin, plastering several bombs against the first door Pilar had tried to open. As _if_ they needed to attract more attention, she was bolting toward him in a matter of seconds, her body colliding hard with his as she knocked the trigger out of his hand. Hoping that she would have kept them both upright, a pegleg did not do well for one's balance, and before she knew it, they were colliding on the ground, Junkrat pinned beneath Pilar as they landed in the dirty alleyway.

Grunting, she positioned herself on top of him more comfortably, her legs aching as she'd pushed them again. _God's sake_ , she'd end up breaking herself one of these days, and yet, as she turned her eyes back to Junkrat, his nose was wrinkled, pouting. Try as she might to suppress a grin, the woman snorted, shaking her head.

"Ya never let me 'ave fun, Caterpillar. We need t' get in, _don't_ we?"

She rolled her eyes, pinching his cheek _playfully_. "There are other ways than _blowing things up_ , you know," she replied with a slight growl. He raised a brow, a grin spreading across his face, as though amused by what she had just said. "Not everything can be solved with a _bomb_."

"Sure it can! Ya just gotta _believe_ in it!" he replied, jostling her lightly, gripping her tightly in his arms. Pilar chose to ignore his statement, rather turning to look at the broken window she'd barely been able to see into, minutes before, and her features lit up as an idea suddenly presented to her.

Wriggling from his grip, Pilar hopped up, hands wrapping around his upper arm as she heaved with a grunt, bringing him to his mismatched feet. "Give me a boost, _Jamison_."

It was the first time she'd used his name, and the flicker of surprise in his eyes did not go unnoticed to Pilar when she met his gaze. His features spread into a big, goofy grin, and pleased as he seemed to be, he made a ridiculous, sweeping bow, bending before her at the waist. Snorting, she licked the tips of her finger, and as he was now on her level, she took the change to extinguish the smolders in his hair that filled the air with a nasty, burning odor.

"As ya wish, _Caterpillar_ ," he mused, and shuffling, quietly, closer to the window, he knelt, his eyes flickering from side to side, keeping watch for unwanted company. His fingers tapped against the metal of his mech knee in a quick rhythm, as though waiting to reach for his weapon to defend them both.

Pilar, picking her staff up from the ground, eased toward the entry, tossing it in through the window, hearing it clatter on the tiled floors within. She sincerely hoped it would be suitable, at least for a few hours, and after a moment, she lifted herself onto his knee, grabbing onto his shoulder to steady herself, her free hand reaching for the sill of the window.

Gazing at the end of the alleyway, she swayed on his knee, and quickly, his hand reached for her hip to keep her in place. Standing straight, both arms were on the sill and she heaved herself upward, hissing as she felt broken glass scrape against her arms, yet she ignored it, pulling herself through. From behind her, she could feel Junkrat's hands helping her and keeping her steady, before she fell to the ground, rolling onto her mech shoulder to keep her from further damage.

"Oi, whaddya see?"

Rolling to a sitting position, it took a moment for Pilar's eyes to adjust to the darkness, and her hand fumbling about on the ground, she reached for _Relampago_ , she grasped it in her hand, flipping the switch that would illuminate the end in an electric glow. It wasn't much, but it was enough to find the switch to the light, and not even a moment later, the room was illuminated with a flickering, dying light from the lamps over head.

The room was perfectly square, with three doorways on the opposite wall. One, she could see, was a stairway to the upper levels, and the other two, she could only imagine to a bathroom and a kitchen area. The room itself was bare, save for several, rather large, covered objects. What they were, she could not say without further inspection, and she decided against it. On the left, there was what appeared to be a couch, and to the right, a desk with an old computer monitor, emblazoned with the symbol of Overwatch…what was this place?

"Nothing of use, it seems," she called back, turning to the door, messing with the heavy lock that had kept them from getting in, though the computer still seemed to poke at her mind. With a loud, metallic creak, she pulled the lock from the bolt, and the door swung open, equally as loud. Poking out her head, she saw Junkrat dislodging the bombs he had placed within the wall and doorway, and she reached out, wrapping her hand around his wrist, she tugged him inside, slamming the door shut quickly behind them.

"Can't say I've _eva_ 'ad a girl want me in 'er room so _quickly_ before," he remarked, the sly inflection in his voice having Pilar groan, a rosy blush covering her face before glancing at him from over her shoulder. Of course, her stomach, which had already been rather upset by the murder of the man earlier, did another flip when he spoke, and she suddenly found herself clutching her mouth, her nausea coming back, full force.

Junkrat seemed slightly surprised at her reaction, and his hand wrapped in his hair, tugging lightly, mild concern crossing his features as the color beneath her blush began to fade. "Ya know, ya can just tell me t' _shut up._ Ya don't need t' pretend it's makin' ya sick."

"It's not that…" she managed, before her stomach gave another lurch, and eyes wide, she began to stumble toward the three doors on the opposite side of the room, pushing in the door on the far right. Thankfully, the room she'd chosen was the correct one, and after a moment, the nausea became overbearing, and she fell to her knees beside the toilet. Junkrat had hobbled after her, and her face had turned rather green as she fumbled with the lid, wrenching it open that she might empty her stomach within.

The chaos that surrounded her, she was head-deep into the bowl before she realized that her hair was pulled back, and Pilar kept heaving, slowly becoming covered in a cold sweat. Had her hands not braced herself against the toilet, they'd likely be shaking, and she was vaguely aware that Junkrat had crouched behind her, confused as hell, yet holding her hair so that it would not be covered in her own vomit. He seemed patient, for once, as she was sick, and he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her locks.

A few minutes passed before she was done, and even then, Pilar did not trust herself to back up without fear of becoming nauseous again. Junkrat had slipped from his crouch to a seated position, his legs on either side of her, and she steadily raised a hand to her lips, wrinkling her nose at the acidic flavor in her mouth. Still, as she took deep breaths, realizing her stomach had settled, she scooted herself backward, still shivering, against his chest.

"I'm…sorry you had to see that," she groaned, shaking her head. Now that it was all over, she was rather cold and embarrassed, and she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them protectively. "I've…never killed someone like that before. I'm…" She paused, struggling to force the next word out of her mouth. "I murdered him. I'm a murderer." She dreaded to think what her mother might say and brow touched her knees as she struggled to break through the dizziness she now felt.

However, when Junkrat's hands fell on her shoulders suddenly, releasing her hair from his grip, and he shook her, a light giggle escaping his lips. After a moment, she looked over her shoulder, watching him closely, suspiciously, as he continued to chuckle, shaking his head as though what she said was hilarious.

"What's so–"

" _Shit_ , Caterpillar," he laughed, cutting her off with another shake of her shoulders. "Yer not a _murderer_. Me an' Hog? Yeah, _we're_ killers, but crikey, if ya think _yer_ a murderer, then I don't even _wanna_ know what I am."

Her nose wrinkled and she unwrapped herself from her protective ball, turning to face him, sitting on her knees as her arms folded across her chest. "I _am_ though," she growled, as though his laughter only irritated her more. "I _killed_ a man!"

"Yeah, in _self-defense_ , sheila. There's a _bit_ of a difference, ya know." Her lips had formed a pout as she watched him with narrowed eyes, and he shook his head, touching the end of her nose with a metallic finger. "Ya just _threw up_ in front of me, thinkin' 'bout that killin' ya did. If it was anyone who killed him, it was _me_. Ya just finished him of so he wouldn't suffer. Ya showed the fuck _mercy_ , which is more than he deserves."

Maybe he _did_ have a point, but Pilar wasn't really feeling up to it to dwell on it further. With a sigh, she teetered forward, slumping against his chest, and though he started, surprised, once again, by her actions, he ruffled her hair fondly, allowing her the comfort she needed.

"Yer alright, kid," he mused, and Junkrat shifted himself slightly so that she might be more comfortable. "Maybe we need a breather, eh? Yer shaken an' it's gettin' dark. We need t' recuperate before we find the big lugs again."

"Yeah," she murmured, her head resting wearily against the crook of his neck. "We need to find food too, I'm _starved_."

" _I'll_ say," he laughed, shaking her by the shoulder gentle. "We'll scavenge fer _somethin'_ once yer up to it, alright?"

She was silent for a moment, her hand fiddling with the belts around his waist, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Suddenly warm, Pilar allowed a smile to cross her lips, and she nodded slowly, unconsciously pressing herself closer to him.

"That sounds _great_."


	24. XXIV

Tempted, she was to lob a pillow across the room at his face.

Pilar sat at the corner desk, fiddling with the controls of the computer system, her brows furrowing in frustration as it didn't seem to want to cooperate. Junkrat laid sprawled along the couch, the only seat that would fit his tall, lanky stature, mouth hanging unattractively open as he snored with each breath he took. Pilar could have sworn he was shaking the entire building, but that might have been a bit of an exaggeration. Regardless, it made it rather difficult to concentrate as she worked at the computer.

There! The monitor finally flashed on, the light blinding her for a moment. Though she could see the sun rising outside the high windows, the room was still relatively dark as Junkrat slumbered on, and Pilar blinked as her nose wrinkled, rubbing her eyes. _There_. It seemed as though it still worked relatively well, and soon enough, she was pushing her way through the barriers and blocks that would have protected the files within from malicious eyes. Still, while Pilar was not in the most favorable of company nowadays, she was still the daughter of a former Overwatch agent. Well…maybe _former_ no longer. She knew her mother was headed to Watchpoint Gibraltar–what had happened there, she could not say–but being her daughter did have its perks, she thought as she was presented with a login page. She had her mother's information memorized; she could only hope it would work.

A moment of silence was just enough to cause Pilar's heart to race. She was certain there might be some safety precautions in place if entering an invalid login, and watching the circular motion as the computer warmed up had her tapping her fingers anxiously upon the table. Her eyes were fixed, almost painfully so, as the bright light illuminated her face in an unnatural glow, and Pilar bit her lip, as though willing the computer to comply.

A loud sound, grating and obnoxious, caused Pilar to jump in her seat, nearly tipping her chair over backward. From behind her, she could hear a startled yelp, and a grunt of frustration as he attempted to untangle his limbs from the blanket Pilar had thrown over him earlier. With a loud _thud_ , Junkrat had fallen to the ground, and after a moment of silence a defeated sigh escaped his lips while he pulled the blanket from his face, wild eyes fixing on the back of Pilar's head.

" _Oi_ , wot was that?!"

She had not listened to him, finding herself drawn back to the monitor, the contents of the computer's drive laid before her to take in. She doubted there was much that she didn't already know, but as she clicked about, opening folders to reveal their secrets, she could hear Junkrat getting to his mismatched feet, shuffling to hover behind the diminutive Spaniard, his eyes wide as he watched her work.

"This is…Overwatch," she murmured, clicking open a file that contained the information of each member of the old organization. The mouse hovered over the portrait of a young woman, the splitting image of Pilar, herself, before opening the document within "My mother was a member, originally, and I was going to join her, when I was old enough." She paused, snorting in amusement as she glanced over her shoulder. "Look where that got me."

She wasn't _regretful_ , of course; Pilar found the Junkers' company enjoyable, if not a little bit strained due in part to their distaste of Trueno, but they'd always managed to work something out between the four of them. Still, as Junkrat seemed to drape himself over her shoulders–he did not really understand the concept of personal space–her lips curved into a slight smirk as she read down her mother's profile, finding another link that lead directly to her.

Overwatch, or what was left of it after its dismantle, seemed to be keeping close tabs on all their former members, family members included. Clicking the link, it took her to her own profile, headed at the top with a picture of her mother, Maria, her arm wrapped around a young girl, no older than 12, and a man, tall and brooding. Her father.

She didn't linger long, rather, she closed from the page, her father's picture bringing a deep-set feeling of betrayal. It hadn't been easy, knowing he'd fallen to the enemy, but Pilar couldn't think on it any longer. There were other matters to attend to.

Back on the home screen, she saw a file in the upper right-hand corner of the monitor, the shortcut looking like some sort of a warning issued to the computer. Clicking it, she heard the computer groan, as though working harder than it had in ages; how _long_ had this computer been out of commission that the simplest of actions caused it to cry out in protest? Still, as the file _finally_ opened, a letter was laid out before their eyes, addressed from Watchpoint Gibraltar, where her mother headed as she read.

"Wot's it say?" Junkrat asked, watching her rather than trying to read it himself. He noted her concerned expression and slight pout to her lips, before her shoulders fell, a sigh escaping her.

"It looks like there was a security breach at Gibraltar," she answered, glancing at him. "Nothing of importance was taken, but _Talon_ was behind the attacks." Pushing herself up from the seat, Pilar accidentally rammed her shoulder into Junkrat's chin, causing him to grunt in pain, stumbling backwards, as though taken off guard by her action. Mentally smacking herself–she was really good at accidentally harming him–she was able to steady him as he found his footing, and before he could say a word, her hand was on his chin, checking the damage she had done with her carelessness.

"It looks a bit red, but I think you'll be fine," she said, patting his face lightly after releasing his chin. Though the news was good, the disgruntled look on his face had Pilar curious, and after a moment, he lobbed his tongue out of his mouth, and she noticed an unmistakable cut in it.

"Ah fink Ah bit it," he stated matter-of-factly, a stupid, lopsided grin lifting his features. Pilar made a noise of derision, rolling her eyes as she shoved passed him, throwing herself back on the couch, activating the vocal receiver on her arm–the very one that would connect her to Trueno, if his, too, was on. Curling up at one end of the couch, she could not hear anything from the other end of the line. It was disheartening, to say the least, and it seemed that it bothered her more than it would have, prior to getting into the old Overwatch computer. Her father's image was seared into her mind….why could she not just _forget_?

"Put that thing back in your mouth," she growled when he followed her, taking up the rest of the couch with his lanky body, plopping his head happily into her lap. Raising a brow, her eyes flickered to the man on her, and she let out a sigh as he did not relent. Continuing to stick his tongue out at her, she grew frustrated, going so far as to do it herself as her hand shot forward, but he had caught it easily with him, his metallic hand wrapping around her wrist, keeping it in a firm grip.

She pulled back, yet his grip did not loosen, causing her to grow more frustrated by the moment. Lip curling, she growled as she attempted to break free, wriggling out from beneath his head, all negative thoughts of her father suddenly rushing from her mind. Was he _egging_ her on? He, too had switched positions, rolling onto his stomach when Pilar had gotten loose from beneath him, and she braced herself on the edge of the couch, sitting on the armrest as her feet dug into the cushions to keep herself from falling forward.

"We could play at this all day, sheila," he chuckled, quirking a brow, and yet, Pilar was still struggling against him, refusing to let him win this one. Of course, she _was_ quite a bit smaller than him, and though lanky himself, lifting that riptire onto his back constantly still left him quite a bit stronger than her, but Pilar _refused_ to give up.

With a mighty heavy, she pulled back against his hold, nearly tipping herself over the couch's edge. Waving an arm to remain balanced, a slight tug on her captured arm had her falling _forward_ , and with a small squeak, she was face-first into the cushions, her hair falling over her head in a heap, covering the blush that had erupted across her features.

"So, are ya gonna tell me _why_ ya looked so sad when ya opened up yer file, Caterpillar? Or am I gonna have t' find out fer meself?"

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she shifted so that she could look at him, though continued to remain laying on her stomach on the couch. "It's _nothing_ ," she assured, eyes narrowing. "Just family issues; it's not important."

"Me _arse_ , it's 'not important,'" he replied with a roll of his eyes. He'd finally released her hand, taking a moment to lift her by her underarms and settle her into a sitting position. Not even a moment later, he had sprawled dramatically over her lap, _again_ , and was poking at her chin as she swatted at his hand. "Ya don' jus' _look_ at a guy an' look like yer about to cry, ya know."

"It's _nothing_ ," she insisted, poking his chin in return. "Nothing that's important _right now_. Besides, we need to get back in touch with Trueno and Roadhog, _don't_ we? Being separated isn't exactly the best way to go about this, is it? We need to keep moving, before someone finds us."

Clearly disgruntled by her obvious dodging, Junkrat sighed, shifting so that his arm might rest under his head, watching her carefully. Her features still twitched in what he could only see as sadness, and yet the stubbornness in her voice and posture told him that she would not completely divulge _yet_. But he'd get it out of her. Still, as his hand came to twirl in her chocolaty locks, his mech leg crossed over the knee of his good leg, the end of the peg twitching as he wiggled it in thought.

"Ya, yer roight," he sighed, twirling a lock of her hair around his index finger. "I'm sure Roadie's worried _sick_ 'bout me, eh? Poor guy's not been without me since I hired him!"

Pilar snorted, not realizing that her own hand had come to stroke his frazzled, sandy locks. It was dry, damaged, and there were more bald patches than he'd probably care to admit, but still, her fingers gently worked out some of the tangles within them. Pilar hadn't even noticed that his eyes had lazily closed at her touch, eyes focused on the strands of his hair which had fallen out, whether from damage or radiation poisoning, she couldn't say. But when her eyes flickered back to him, her blush had returned, seeing him, _peaceful,_ for even a second.

Looking away, she cleared her throat, though Pilar couldn't help but to allow her gaze to travel back to him. She was so good at denying herself, so good at pushing away the butterflies that liked to pester her at the most inopportune of times, and she could find herself falling deeper and deeper into the hole she had accidentally dug herself into. It was moments like _this_ that really tugged at her heartstrings, and she could berate herself night and day, but that didn't make the feelings that continued to blossom within her any closer to going away. The opposite happened, really; the more she pushed, the stronger they became. She was _stupid_.

"Why'd ya decide t' come with us, eh?" he suddenly asked, eyes still closed, but a grin spreading quickly over his features. "Ya had it made, ya could've walked away, ya know."

She bit her lip at the unexpected question, and her free hand has somehow become wrapped around his arm in the time they'd sat there. Pulling away would have been too obvious, and yet, if the rosiness on her features didn't give her away, nothing else could. _Why_ did she stay? They were _murderers,_ bad men who killed for treasure and riches and as much ice cream as they could get their hands on. She should have _hated_ them, and for a bit in the beginning, she thought she had. But here she was, hiding out in an abandoned Overwatch office, Junkrat nestled happily in her lap, her hand still entangled in what hair he had left. She had seen a side of them that she doubted anyone else had; she'd come to grow fond of them….dare she say she cared…?

"Because I _like_ you," she answered after a moment, her voice soft, though not a second later, her eyes widened as she realized how it might have sounded to him. "Ah, I mean. You and Roadhog. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this. It was never this." Looking back down it Junkrat, she was surprised to find a smug grin spread wide across his face as his yellow eyes met hers.

"But ya loike it, don't ya?"

Her fingers drummed against his arm in thought, unable to hide the grin that had lifted her lips. "It took some getting used to, but…I _do_."

He giggled, eyes glinting as he quirked his brows again, wiggling against her like a happy puppy. "Good, _good_ ," he finally said, curling tighter against her. "'Cause _I_ loike ya too, Caterpillar."

She glanced away, feeling the heat continue to rise in her face, and Pilar bit her lip, not knowing how to take his response. Her stomach did a flip, if that told her anything, and her heartbeat raced, and yet, as she watched him as calmly as she could, she thought that she was right where she needed to be…

That is, until there was a heavy banging on the door that kept the safely hidden from the outside.


	25. XXV

"Ah, fuck."

Pilar hissed, jumping at the tumult from the door, her hand clenching tightly, still wrapped in Junkrat's hair. He too, had been startled, attempting to rise, though falling immediately back again as he realized his hair was still within her clutches. It took a moment to compose themselves before they were launching toward their weapons, Pilar sliding gracefully along the tiled floor in her socks, picking up Relampago, which had rested neatly against the wall. Junkrat, on the other hand, was not quite as graceful, but a hell of a lot deadlier, as bombs seemed to be plastered around the doorway almost instantly. As Pilar crouched at the ready, he'd bounded to her position, weapon aimed at the entrance, crazed smile spreading widely across his face, when not a moment later, another clamorous, metallic thud rung thru the air. Whatever was outside, trying to get in, was big, and likely far stronger than both Pilar and Junkrat combined.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Junkrat exclaimed, his whole body vibrating as the anticipation of battle caused his body to shake. Adrenaline rushed thru him, and Pilar could see the fire in his eyes as he loaded his frag launcher, tongue lolling out of his mouth madly. Even her heart raced when her dark eyes fell upon him, flickering from the arsonist to the door and back again, and anticipation hung thick in the air between them.

There was an electrical crackle in the air as she flipped Relampago's switch, the bladed end flashing as energy coursed thru and around the metal. The thuds grew louder, more jarring, and she could see the door begin to cave inward at the force of what was pushing its way in. Trepidation prickled the hair at the back of her neck; Junkrat might have had explosives, and she might have had electrocuting weapons, but they were still likely outnumbered. Whatever it was–omnic by the sound of metal grating on metal–was likely larger than her, and stronger than them both.

In a last effort to save their skins from whoever was breaking through, Junkrat threw out his trap, which crashed onto the ground before the door, which now was being ripped off the hinges. Pilar, likewise, threw out her banderillas, creating a triangular perimeter around the trap–whoever was coming in was in for a whirlwind of explosions, that was certain. However, as she prepared herself for attack, she found herself suddenly backed against the wall, furthest from the door, a mine detonator clutched in her hand.

"They break thru, you blow this place t' shit!" he roared over the tumult, and she nodded vigorously, poking her head around him. They were almost in, and though she felt panic rising–there was no way they'd come out, unscathed–she kept a level head and sound mind, flipping up the cover that kept the button from being pushed. She could vaguely hear a deep grunt from the other side, followed by the grating of metal on cement, and hands appeared on either side of the door, wrenching it clean off its hinges. Here goes nothing!

"PILAR!"

That voice! She knew it anywhere, and it was her hesitation that had saved two colossal creatures–man and omnic alike–from utter destruction as they pushed thru the doorway. Junkrat, who had heard only an omnic's voice cry Pilar's name, growled, pinning her to the wall behind him as though to guard her from view, aiming his frag launcher at the mess that was the entryway of the building.

"Jamison, please," she cried, and though she could see his lips twitch into a very faint grin at the sound of his name, the fire in his eyes had become a blazing, hateful inferno. The dust had not yet settled, and they could make out a pair of glowing, blue eyes, and as far as the Junker knew, it was an omnic, and omnics needed to be blown up.

"Ya think I'm gonna let that piece o' shit get t' ya, Caterpillar, ya got another thing coming!" His arm swept back, keeping her in place while he crouched, and a growl ripped from his lips as he let loose several frags from his weapon. Pilar watched in horror as they bounced toward the pair of glowing eyes, and grasp at his arm as she might, he did not budge. However, while they watched, a shield of sorts appeared from a spot right above the glowing eyes, deflecting the frags and sending them launching back at the two.

"Well, shit, didn't expect that."

As it bounced ever nearer, they found themselves being backed up into the corner nearest the bathroom door. Pilar should have been accustomed to this sort of thing by now, but even she panicked as each thunk against the ground brought it closer to them.

"You should have!" Pilar screeched, her nails digging into his arm as it rolled slowly toward them. There as no doubt it would explode–she could hear it ticking at it neared–at the last minute, he'd turned around and shielded her with his body, just in the nick of time.

There was a small explosion–well, small by junker standards–and Pilar could feel the burn against her feet and legs as the frag went off beside them. Though it did hurt, the hiss in her ear made by Junkrat told her that it was far more painful to him than it was to her. She'd been partially blocked from the attack; he had met it fully.

With a slight groan, he leaned into her, his remaining leg clearly weakened by the frag. Pilar, adjusting herself to keep him upright, peeked around him, watching the dust finally settle. Sheknew it had been Trueno coming in, and had Junkrat just listened to her, they wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Not a moment later, after Trueno shook his great head, the shield dissipating, Roadhog shouldered his way inside, arms folded across his chest as his eyes gazed at the pair thru his mask. Her gaze shifted toward him as she got Junkrat upright again, and after a moment of silence, the behemoth threw a bundle at their feet, his head tilting curiously as he watched.

Pilar glanced at Junkrat, who merely shrugged, and she knelt to pick up whatever it was that Roadhog had tossed. It was heavier than it looked, and as she dug within its contents, she pulled forth a note on a crumpled scrap of paper. The sack had been handed off to Junkrat, who, too, looked within, pulling out several bombs–poison bombs, but the look of it, turning a confused glance toward his cohort and the bull. Pilar, however, let out a small gasp, realizing exactly what it was that she held.

"This is Talon," she murmured, revealing to them the symbol of the antagonistic organization. "And this callsign–those three drops of blood–is the callsign of Sangre." She paused, color draining from her face. "My father."


	26. XXVI

Mind in a blur as she stared at the note, the noise around her became muffled, as though she were listening thru heavy earmuffs. She was vaguely aware of Junkrat's voice in the mix, shouting something about bombs at Trueno, and the bull, whose eyes flared angrily, spoke right back to him, hoof grazing against the ground in challenge. Pilar did not have the willpower to stop them at the moment, nor did Roadhog truly care whether or not Junkrat got himself trampled at the moment. His gaze was still fixed on the stunned Spaniard, her hand shaking slightly as the reality of the situation seemed to weigh more heavily upon her. _Shit_.

"Where did you _get_ this?" she suddenly snapped, more out of fear than anger. Suddenly, whatever arguing that had occurred–Junkrat's face was still inches away from Trueno's–it had stopped as Pilar finally found her voice. Her features were twisted in a mixture of confusion and fear, and her eyes flickered from one man to the other, and finally to Trueno. The bull wrenched his head away from Junkrat, huffing as he slowly approached his partner, allowing her to rest her brow against his. There was not much he could say that _wouldn't_ upset her. What he and Roadhog had just gone thru would have set her into hysterics, had he spoken honestly.

"Where did you get this?" she repeated, softly, the paper crumpling up in her fist. Trueno waited for a moment before drawing away slowly, giving her a chance to compose herself before he spoke.

"Ɯє gαтнєяєɗ тнє ραcкαgє–"

"From your mess in the alley," interrupted Roadhog gruffly, rolling his shoulders as he gazed down at Pilar. She frowned, raising a brow, but said no more, waiting for the man to continue.

" _…_ pαrтιαlly _,_ " finished Trueno, shaking his great head. "Wнeɴ we were ѕepαrαтed, we were corɴered, ѕo тo ѕpeαĸ, вy αɴoтнer ɢroυp oғ мeɴ. Tнey ѕpoĸe ιɴ тнe ѕαмe мαɴɴer, cαrrιed ѕιмιlαr weαpoɴѕ. Soмe αppeαred тo вe ɢeɴeтιcαlly αlтered тo α cerтαιɴ deɢree." The bull paused, flicking his whip-like tail, as he gazed about the area. Tell them as they might that omnics were scum, Trueno's presence did have its perks, and has his eyes scanned the area, from the computer in the corner, to the sheet-covered oddities, to the rooms in the back that they had yet to explore. His hoof pawed at the ground almost _uneasily_ at the covered objects, but he did not speak quite yet.

"Note came from the fella you blew up in the alleyway, the bombs from our guys." Roadhog turned his attention away from Pilar and Junkrat, the pair still hovering nearer to each other than usual, and had the situation not been tense as it was, he would have chuckled. But the strange location, the _off_ feeling of this area…it had his mind other places.

"Right…so we know that Talon is around _and_ active, and not just in Gibraltar," Pilar finally said, sighing deeply, leaning her weight against Junkrat's side. Perhaps it was not the wisest idea, as his leg was still very sore, but he'd held himself up, a hand awkwardly on her shoulder, the other wrapped in his wiry hair, features twisted as though deep in thought. Trueno's glowing eyes fixed on them both as her gaze flickered to Junkrat's, whispering something quietly, only to be answered by a confused shrug and wrinkled nose. Odd developments, it would appear, and as he took her readings, an elevated heart rate and noticeable heat blazing on her face, he was able to come to his own conclusions…though the same could have been said of the man she spoke with.

"Do yoυ ĸɴow wнαт тнoѕe ғιɢυreѕ αre?" Trueno asked, nodding his head at the sheet-covered objects, to which Pilar shook her head. "Perнαpѕ ιт woυld вe ιɴ oυr вeѕт ιɴтereѕтѕ тo ғιɴd oυт."

Nodding slowly, she turned on the spot, to face the objects in question, her lips pouted in a slight frown. They were large, taller than Junkrat, himself, and why she hadn't really thought to find out what they were was beyond her. With a careful touch, she gripped the dirty, off-colored sheet and yanked, showering them both with years of collected dust and dead spiders.

Identical sounds of disgust fell from their lips as the sheet fluttered to the floor, and Pilar–though wanting only to brush the clumps out of her hair–turned her gaze back to what they had uncovered, stepping back in surprise at what it was she saw.

It was a bastion unit, deactivated and looking as though it had gone through several studies by Overwatch, standing tall, an imposing figure to the diminutive woman. Its chest had been pried open, the wiring and circuits within easily visible to whomever would look. _Fascinating_ , Pilar thought, and slowly, she reached out to touch the robot, but not before Junkrat had realized what was going on.

He threw himself between them, a growl resonating from his lips, an absolutely _feral_ expression crossing his features. It was not often she saw him like this; honestly, it had thrown her off the moment he stood before her, like a wolf guarding his back, fists clenched angrily, as though he were about to tear apart the robot piece by piece. Part of her was not sure if she wanted to intervene–Pilar knew that the radiation had poisoned his mind, and his emotions were constantly on the edge of flipping at any sign of a stressful event. There was little she knew about the crisis in the Outback, but whatever had transpired had pushed him to the brink of demolishing the deactivated unit without a bat of his eye.

"… _fuckin' kill it…won't ever wake up…_ " He growled deeply, more to himself than anyone in the room with him. Trueno had taken a few paces back, knowing well that he could likely be in danger, should he say just the wrong thing. His armor may have been on par with the bastion units, and his shield to rival Reinhardt Wilhelm's, but god save the creature, should he cross the path of an angry and threatened junker.

She glanced at Roadhog; Pilar could not make out how he felt, the only inkling of emotion he showed was the clenching of his fists over his hook and weapon. There was just the right shine across the eyes of his mask that Pilar could not make out his eyes beneath them, and yet, from what she could see, his head was turned in Junkrat's direction, rather than the omnic's, though it did twitch slightly, as though casting his gaze back and forth.

Pilar's heart began to race; what was to become of the bastion units before them? She could see Junkrat visibly shaking, hear the frags jostle about within the launcher, gripped tightly in his hand. Her gaze turned to Trueno, encouraging him to leave the building, should chaos ensue; the did _not_ like the omnic bull, and though Pilar was able to cut the tension between them for the _most_ part, the precarious situation might not be the best for Trueno to be a part of.

She did not need to gesture twice; he had successfully backed out, hovering outside of the entrance, keeping watch for the four of them as Pilar thought of a way to ease the tension. Should she reach out to either of them? Roadhog, at least, seemed more level-headed than Junkrat, though that did not necessarily mean he would not attack. Still, she had to do _something_ before the whole _block_ was on fire.

Hesitating for only a moment, Pilar reached out, wrapping her fingers around his arm, tugging back gently. He did not seem to notice, at first, so buried he was in the flood of emotions that seemed to overtake his mind. She could feel him trembling in rage beneath her touch, and hearing his metal hand grip the handle of the frag launcher more tightly than before, she worried that he might unleash the rest of the grenades without realizing it. He continued to growl under his breath, his free hand twitching madly, as though it was trying to make up it's mind on whether or not to _punch_ the thing before him.

With another sigh, her mech hand touched his other arm, gently lowering his weapon, though as not to startle him. It took a moment before Junkrat realized what was happening; one second, he was growling furiously, lip curled in disgust, the next, confusion had spread across his features, yellow eyes darting to the woman beside him, her touch somehow easing away the hostility he felt at his core. His mind, however, still _screamed_ at him, loudly and incessantly, causing the twitch in his hand to continue, more powerfully, as he did all he could to shake away the radiation's _curse_. _God_ , it ate him alive, and as humiliating as the voices where, as degrading and disappointed and demeaning as they were, he could not help to to let his face crack into a crazed smile.

A smile. Laughter. A crazed cackling that had Pilar staring at him in question. Hands rested on his head as he crouched, face hidden from view, incessant giggle passing from his lips, uninvited. It was how he coped, how he dealt with the intrusive thoughts from times long passed. There was never an obvious cause for the outbursts, not one that he could find, but the radiation was to blame, regardless. " _Fuckin' omnics….I'll kill 'em all…_ "

Pilar watched on helplessly as Junkrat succumbed to his own madness. At least she had torn him away from the uncovered bastion unit, but it had done enough to trigger his breakdown. He did not look at her, and she could only cast a glance to Roadhog, who likewise stared at the arsonist, in question. He would have known what to do, after all, how long had the pair been traveling together? Likely enough to _know_ how to help him, and yet Pilar had no solution. Should she? _Could_ she? Admit it to herself or not, she wanted to help him, so badly, but part of her did not want to face what she might see if she couldn't bring him back. She couldn't allow herself the hurt of it.

Regardless, his cackling grew more intense; should someone pass by their hideout, he would likely draw in attention, unwanted or not. Of course, Pilar didn't particularly care at that moment. Reaching forward, she took his face in her mismatched hands, acting on her feelings rather than rationality. It startled him, that much she could tell, and he nearly jerked away from her as the cackling subsided a bit, but she could still see the burning in his eyes, the madness that was consuming him. She could still feel him shaking, and as though by instinct, she rose to her tiptoes, resting her brow against his gently.

" _You're okay…it's okay._ "

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but its effect was instant. His shaking, though still there, had lessened, and the twitch in his free hand had subsided as well. Roadhog shuffled behind them–what he was doing, Pilar could not tell–but as her thumbs ran along Junkrat's face, his labored breathing became more even, and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. Whether or not the worst of it had passed, she couldn't say, but before she knew it, his face was buried in her shoulder, head partially covered by her dark hair.

It was her turn to jump in surprise at the contact, and her face burned bright when she felt him mumble something unintelligible into her shoulder. She could not make it out, muffled as it was, but regardless, she had leaned her head against his, slowly and tentatively wrapping her arms around his torso. She imagined he'd not be familiar with that sort of bond, and yet with each second, Pilar's arms around him grew tighter, more protective, as she felt the shudders course through his body. She might have thought she knew him well, but god, there was still so much she had to learn.

"C'mon," she continued softly. "We've got to get going, we have things to do, remember?" He mumbled again into her shoulder, and a soft laugh fell from her lips when she realized that he clung to her like a lost child. She wasn't about to pry him off of her–in truth, she did not mind the attention–but they _did_ have places to be, and part of her wanted to travel southward to Gibraltar, to find her mother and see that she was alright.

A moment of silence was followed buy Junkrat suddenly standing tall and Pilar, who had not expected it–though by now, she probably should have–following along with, her arms still wrapped tightly around his shoulders. A small squeak escaped her as her feet no longer touched the ground, and a giggle, quite unlike the crazed, almost _panicked_ , laughter she had heard before, sounded next to her ear as he suddenly held onto her tightly.\

"What would we'a done without Caterpillar here, eh?" Junkrat called to Roadhog, who stood at the opposite side of the room, messing with the computer Pilar had logged onto earlier. "I know I would've gone _crazy_ if she'd left!" She pursed her lips at his statement, knowing well that he was making a joke, but regardless, she squeaked again as he was suddenly smooshing his nose against her cheek in an affectionate sort of nuzzle. Had he not felt the heat radiating from her face at that point, then there was no hope for him.

Still, his sudden mood change had her stunned, and though she wriggled in his grasp–not too much, for she didn't _exactly_ want to be let go–she let herself enjoy the affection she was given. A giggle escaped her as she pushed back against his nose, which in turn, provoked him to squeeze her tighter, but after a moment, and Roadhog watching them _pointedly_ , she slid to the floor with a light _thump_ , before Junkrat began to drag her away by the hand, picking up his explosives along the way.

"Roight, the bank ain't gonna rob itself, eh?" he continued, as though they'd not seen an omnic, nor his mind had plagued him. "Let's get th' fuck outta here!" He stuck several of the bombs onto his harness and then hoisted the riptire from the floor and onto his back while Pilar retrieved her banderillas, inserting them into her arm once again.

One last sweep of the room to pick up all their belongings, and the trio were rushing out of their hiding spot, Pilar wondering vaguely where Trueno had gone. She'd known that he backed away for his own safety, and slight footprints in the rubble outside of the told them that he had headed east.

"S'pose we have t' get yer omnic, _eh_?" Junkrat said, noticing Pilar's confusion and worry. "Yer lucky I like ya, or I'd leave 'im t' the dogs."

Though she could tell he was less than happy with finding Trueno, she couldn't help but to smile at _what_ he had said. She appreciated it, whether she showed it or not, and as they made to follow the footprints to the east, a clacking of metal on pavement behind them had Pilar stopping in her tracks, turning, only to find herself face-to-face with an omnic bull.

Relief spread through her, that was until she noticed his normally glowing, blue eyes were a shade of blazing red…


	27. XXVII

" _Mierda_!"

Metal grated against the pavement as the bull dragged his hoof against the ground, and Pilar, startled by the sudden appearance of her partner, backed up straight into Roadhog's belly. The man's hand fell heavily onto Pilar's shoulder, in an almost protective fashion, and the flashing of the red light in Trueno's eyes had her stomach dropping straight out of her. Or so it felt. As far as she knew, his programming did not allow his eyes to turn such a color–they were usually a warm, kind blue.

Something was off.

"Trueno, did you go somewhere?" Pilar asked, tilting her head as she gazed at him. "You'd just gone outside…are you okay?"

"ɴever вeттer." There was an odd inflection to his voice, one that was even more peculiar than the glowing red of his eyes, and yet Pilar was still determined to see through. Composing herself after a moment, the woman cleared her throat, brushing her dark locks out of her face before slowly approaching the omnic, her hand reaching out to touch his metal snout. He did not draw away as she drew nearer, yet there was something about the outline of his body that seemed dangerously off.

Her hand was mere inches away from him, and Pilar could feel a static shock travel from his head thru her mech hand, and where the arm met her shoulder, she felt an aching pain pinch her nerves.

" _Joder_! Trueno, what's wrong, what are you _doing_?!" She could feel Junkrat and Roadhog growing tense behind her; Pilar knew that Junkrat was hardly done with his mental break, and she was afraid that the redness of Trueno's eyes might trigger another episode that he might not recover from. Still, as she pressed on to try and figure out what the hell was wrong with her friend, a soft, amused chuckle filled the air around them, as though moving quickly, and Pilar was not unable to pin where it was that the sound came from. It wasn't until the air above Trueno's back shimmered and crackled, as though there was a glitch in the world itself, that she realized exactly how much trouble they were in.

"I wouldn't _do_ that if I were you, amiga."

From nothing, there was something, and that something was actually a woman, violet eyes alight in amusement at the obvious shock in Pilar's expression. Her lips were curved in a smug grin, and she sat on the bull's back as though she owned him, stroking one of his long horns with a careful, almost loving touch.

Pilar hissed in surprise, her hand reaching for Relampago, taking the polearm tightly in her fist. Though it took a moment, the junkers, too, readied their weapons, and while the woman atop Trueno might have _technically_ been outnumbered, the smile she wore suggested otherwise.

"C'mon, why the long faces, eh?" the woman continued, rolling her eyes with a lazy shrug of her shoulders. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Or maybe a _shadow_ spooked you." Pilar's jaw clenched as the woman slid from Trueno's back with grace, her feet making a soft _tap_ on the ground. She stretched her neck, the sharp crack of her bones causing Pilar to shiver, and she drew lazily nearer, her eyes fixed on the small Spaniard.

" _Dios,_ you look just _like_ him," she observed, her hand reaching for Pilar's chin, forcing her face upward so that the stranger might better look. "No wonder he said it would be easy to find you."

She could hear Junkrat growling from behind her, and Pilar knew it was only a matter of time before he'd pounce, whether on Trueno or the woman, she did not know, but she would stall as long as she could–she wouldn't let them be hurt on _her_ account.

"Who the hell _are_ you?" she asked, breaking away from the junkers for a moment when the woman backed away, her eyes still focused on Pilar's face, her lips curved into a smug grin. Pilar's grip on Relampago tightened, and she activated the latch in her arm that would shoot the banderillas at her adversary. Of course, she was not about to attack _yet_ ; she might have liked to stun the woman and get the fuck out of there, but attacking her first gave her an opening to attack Pilar in response.

"I work with your dad, amiga, old Madera, you know," she answered, quirking her brows as Pilar followed her. She knew she was being a fool, separating herself from Junkrat and Roadhog, putting the bull in between them, but this woman was egging her on, urging her to approach with the promise of information.

"So you're in Talon, then, _amiga_ ," Pilar replied, eyes narrowing when the woman came to a halt, her arms folding over her chest, hand resting on her chin. "Because as far as I know, _Sangre_ is still a part of your organization."

"Ah, shit, you're _right_ , Pilarita," she continued, sighing in mock disappointment as though she'd been found out. "I _am_ a part of Talon, but this isn't a _killing_ mission, chica. This is a _recruitment_ mission."

A mixture of surprise and disgust crossed Pilar's features as she took a step back, the pointed end of Relampago shifting toward the woman. Her fingers tapped her chin thoughtfully as she watched Pilar, a slight spark to the tips of her fingers illuminating her face in a pinkish light.

"If you think, for a minute, that I'd _join_ Talon…"

"You're already halfway there, you know," she said, gesturing at Trueno, who had not moved, even an inch. His focus was still on Junkrat and Roadhog, and the pointed tips of his horns seemed to spark in electrical energy from one end to the other. "Your _partner_ there was easy; he signed _right_ up. It didn't take a lot of convincing, you know, so I'm sure you'd be happy to come along with."

She knew there had been something wrong with Trueno, as her gaze flickered back to the omnic bull. Before her eyes, his stance seemed to become more threatening, as though he made to charge the others, and panic flashed through her eyes as they fell on Junkrat, his twitching features and tapping figures merely _moments_ away from shredding her companion limb from limb. Any other time, she might have been worried, but now, Pilar was unsure as to whether Trueno was even in there, anymore.

"Who _are_ you?" Pilar persisted, taking a threatening step forward. They may have been on more equal levels now, but Pilar was still shorter than the woman, and her attempt at intimidation hardly bothered her.

"Since you asked _so_ nicely," she answered with a sarcastic sigh, pinching Pilar's chin between her thumb and forefinger. "My name is _Sombra_."

 _Shit._ She had heard the name before; whispers of Sombra had always followed Sangre around. Shadow and blood, blood and shadow. This woman was an elite hacker, with a signature technique, and far more dangerous than she appeared. The color drained from Pilar's face as she immediately backed away, her dark eyes widening as Sombra laughed. It now was obvious that Trueno was beyond saving, unless they somehow managed to dismantle Sombra, but Pilar now realized that she had been a victim of her powers before…and it was that which had brought she and the junkers together.

"We have to get the _fuck_ out of here!" she cried, running headlong into Junkrat, tugging on his arm, pausing only to cast a glance at Roadhog as well. They both seemed taken aback by her panic; clearly, one woman and an omnic bull that Roadhog had easily overpowered before would be no issue for he and Junkrat, but as they heard mechanical gears and activating robots from within the hideout they had just occupied. Junkrat's head snapped to the room, which now glowed red in the light of the bastion units that had been hidden within, and something flashed across his face–anger, hatred, a thirst for destruction. But Pilar could not let them sit behind and destroy as many bots as they could; from behind Sombra, she could see more agents of Talon appear, and the smug expression of the woman as she approached Trueno, her hand running lightly along his side as she stepped toward his head, had Pilar shuddering at what was to come. She came to a rest beside his great horn, pausing as she whispered, right at his audio receptors.

"Get them, mi precioso~"

The glow of Trueno's eyes brightened, his hoof grazing against the ground, and Pilar could hear the gears within him speeding up as he prepared to charge. _Fucks sake_ , how could this happen? Unless her father had been keeping tabs on her…

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist tightly, pulling her flush against Junkrat, and not a moment later, she felt herself being launched into the air as an explosion caused a diversion for their escape. Dust filled the air and Pilar coughed, rubbing her eyes as they were flung several feet back, and yet, there was not a moment to spare as she felt a pair of hands grab her from under her arms, hoisting her to her feet, before she was being dragged along again.

Roadhog brought up the rear as he, Pilar, and Junkrat ran through the allies of Salamanca, letting loose another bomb every now and then as the Talon agents drew nearer. She was honestly surprised that Roadhog, with his stature, and Junkrat, with his obvious disability, were able to run as well as they were, but of course, being chased by not only Talon members, but Bastion units and a bull who was dangerous on his own, the adrenaline really did have it's advantages.

"Why didn't ya _tell_ us 'bout yer dad?!" Junkrat roared, lobbing another grenade over his shoulder, eyes fixing on Pilar as she ran. "Did ya not think it'd be, I dunno _, important_?!"

"I didn't think they'd be _recruiting_!" she roared back, more in fear than anything. "I didn't think they were after _me_!" From behind them, Roadhog unleashed a torrent of ammunition from his weapon at the oncoming horde, and Pilar could ear the bullets thud against their bodies, causing her stomach to lurch uneasily. Screams filled the air as more and more were taken out, and after a moment, Junkrat planted another mine, yelling at Pilar and Roadhog to duck for cover. It barely took a moment for Pilar to dive out of the way, into a side-alley, and she had just enough time to cover her head as the explosion went off, causing bits of the surrounding buildings to come falling down, effectively separating them from the horde of men and omnics.

But what Pilar did not realize was that she, _too_ , was separated from Junkrat and Roadhog.

"Oh _no_ ," she squeaked, pushing herself away from the rubble quickly, rising to her feet with the help of Relampago. "No, no, no, no, no." She could faintly hear cursing from a ways away, but Pilar dare not try to climb over the pile, right into the line of fire for Talon and hacked Bastion units. Biting her lip, she turned away, running in the opposite direction. She'd be able to find another way to them, she _had_ to. She'd gotten them into enough trouble as it was and _god_ , she couldn't let them get hurt.

Heart racing, Pilar turned a corner, Relampago clenched tightly in her firsts, eyes darting about in case Sombra happened to be on her tail. _Fuck_ , how had this happened? She should have known, the first time her arm had been hacked, that Talon was behind it. She _should_ have. But trying to escape both junkers and Talon was difficult enough as it was; really, she was in the same situation as she was the first time, but there was one difference.

She had to get back to them. To him.

Pausing for a moment, Pilar caught her breath, leaning heavily against a building's wall, feeling tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. Whether it was from dust and irritation, or fear for her and her friends' well-being, she couldn't say. Probably a bit of it all, but she could not dwell on it. She _needed_ to get back to the junkers, _her_ boys. Her family.

As she made to move onward, however, her plans came to a complete halt as a man's figure appeared at the end of the alleyway. Tall and broad-shouldered, the figure stood tall, with his arms folded across his chest. He wore all black, save for a patch of red near his chest, an insignia of three blood-drops, the symbol of his call-sign.

" _No…_ "

" _Hija,_ " came the voice of Sangre, Pablo Madera, strained and saddened. She met his eyes, her eyebrows knitted together in anger and fear, and the man slowly approached her, all the while, she stepped back. However, not a few paces, and she had backed right into a hard, metal surface, which proceeded to nudge her forward again. Trueno had caught up, Sombra on his back like a queen on her thrown, and Pilar now understood how deep of shit she was in.

"Pilar, mi preciosa…it's been so long…"


	28. XXVIII

Pilar could barely hear a thing. It was as though her head was in a vaccum, sucking all sound and voices from the air. Her eyes were fixed on the man before her, the man she had _once_ known as her father. Not much had changed from the last time she had seen him; perhaps there were a bit more creases around his eyes, and the definite frown lines had deepened since they last spoke. There was a deadness in his eyes that only seemed to disappear when he cast his gaze on his daughter–perhaps a shred of hope within his old, grizzled self. Still, Pilar did not allow him the joy of what her presence might have brought him. With a furious growl, she dug the end of Relampago into the ground, the bladed end sparking like a flash of anger, as though the weapon was an extension of her being.

"Not long _enough_ ," she spat, her eyes narrowing when he steadily approached. She did not trust him, and she would not allow him within a few feet of her. Quickly as a flash of lightning, Relampago was not pointed at the man before her, and Pablo hesitated for only a moment, his eyes flashing to several scrapes on her cheek and left arm, from where she had fallen when the building had fell.

"You're hurt, hija," he murmured, turning his gaze from her for only a moment. Dark eyes, the exact shade of Pilar's, fixed on Sombra as he raised his hand toward her, an apologetic glance flashing in his gaze. "Forgive me, Sombra."

Pilar's fist clenched over Relampago as she heard Sombra hiss behind her, clearly pained, yet she could not drag her gaze from her father whose hand seemed to be enveloped in a reddish haze, dark and malicious. Her lip curled when she realized exactly what the haze was, but before she could say another word, his other hand had reached toward Pilar, the haze traveling across his body and out to her. The mild sting from her scraped skin screamed out in agony for a moment, and Pilar cried out, clutching a hand to her cheek as her father worked his _magic_. It had only lasted for a moment, and Pilar realized that her wound had been healed.

"What the hell have you done to yourself, papa?" she asked, her expression turning from angered to horrified. Using blood of someone to heal another…how the hell was it possible? Sangre–Pablo–adjusted the cuff of his right hand, silent in thought as his daughter looked on him as though he were some sort of monster. Of course, that's what he was to her, now, seeing what the experimentation of his organization had done to him Still, he wasn't half as bad as Reyes, but the genetic experiments _had_ rendered him less than human, by this point.

"You're a son-of-a-bitch, Madera," Sombra called from her perch on Trueno's back, gingerly holding her cheek in her hand. Pilar took only a moment to glance at her; it seemed that he had taken what Pilar needed from Sombra in order to heal his daughter properly. "She's not even one of _us_ , and still–"

"She is my daughter," he interrupted angrily, his lip curling in the exact fashion that Pilar's had, not moments before. "Talon or not–"

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," Sombra interrupted back, shifting her position on Trueno's back, so that she lay on her stomach along the length of it, her head resting between his horns as her fingers traced circles on his brow. "So are we gonna get this over with already? Or am I going to have to call Gabe as well?"

 _Gabe_? Pilar could hardly believe Reyes, too, joined her father in Talon, but they had been partners in Blackwatch together, once upon a time, and when she tore her gaze back to Madera, the man's features had twisted into fury, nose wrinkled at her _threat_.

"I don't _think_ so, Sombra," he growled, turning his enraged gaze back at Pilar, who was still stuck between her father and Trueno. From behind her, she could hear Sombra snicker, as though she hit a nerve within the man. "Reyes does not need to be concerned with our mission."

" _Your_ mission, amigo. She's _your_ daughter, not mine. Your daughter and your _weakness_." Pilar suddenly felt the tip of her hair grasped between her fingers as Sombra tugged on them lightly, as though teasing her. "You'd be easier just to get _rid_ of, honestly. Attachments _get in the way_."

Pilar snarled, tugging her hair away as she smacked Sombra's hand with the back of her metal one. Her feelings for her father were hostile, that much was true, but she did not appreciate the way Sombra spoke of her father, immediately aiming Relampago at her face. Her lip curled, fingers tapping against Trueno's brow, and the bull lurched forward, forcing his great head against Pilar's torso roughly, causing her to stumble back as she fought to keep her balance. From behind Sombra, Pilar could hear metal feet marching against the pavement in rhythm, mixed with the footsteps of Talon agents fast approaching. It did not look like she was going to get out of this one without a fight….or her life.

"Why are you _doing_ this?" Pilar demanded, turning on her father angrily. Standing his ground, his hands came to a rest on Pilar's shoulders, forcing her to look at him. He could see the fire in her eyes, the rebellious nature that she took from her mother as she pulled away, a snarl tearing from her lips. She could feel the _burn_ of his hands on her–it was all in her mind, but the betrayal of she and her mother had left a continuous sting, and now, that scar burst open, causing the pain to strike her tenfold.

Sombra watched from her perch, nose wrinkled as the conflict between the father and daughter got nowhere. They were stubborn, unwilling to relent, and just allowing Madera to see her had put a damper on their mission to bring her in. Her fingers tapped against Trueno's head, making a clicking sound against metal, and even as Pilar struck Madera square in the chest, Sombra knew matters had to be taken into her own hands.

"Gabe's _coming_ ," she sighed dully, rolling her eyes with disinterest. "Says he should have done it, himself. You're too _soft_." It was a bold-faced lie, of course, but when she saw the horror flash across his features, she knew she had him fooled.

Rubbing the area on his chest that his daughter had hit, his hand landed on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze, before brushing past her, features flickering from horror to rage in an instant. Pausing only to face his partner, his lip curled in the very same fashion Pilar's had, and he jabbed a finger into Sombra's shoulder, brows knitting together dangerously.

"Don't let her escape. And don't _harm_ her."

"You got it, _viejo_ ," she assured him with a wink, before Madera had slipped away into the shadows to meet Reyes head-on. Or at least, what he thought would be Reyes.

Chuckling darkly, Sombra slid from her perch on the omnic, lazily swaggering toward where Pilar stood, the latter whirling around, aiming Relampago at her once again. She didn't seem perturbed; eyes flashing, she simply shrugged off Pilar's defensive stance, a hand raised before her, fingers flashing through the air as though typing in a passcode. Unsure as to what she had done, Pilar could not help but to feel a bit uneasy, but as the adrenaline began to pump through her veins, she didn't have time to worry about what Sombra had just done. Instead, she launched herself forward, swinging Relampago like a staff, to knock her feet out from underneath her. She'd been prepared, however, able to dodge the heavy blow to her legs, and she drew her machine-pistol from its holster, aiming it at Pilar the moment the pair of them focused on each other.

"Your dad's a fool, sweetheart," Sombra growled, gingerly touching the raw patch on her face from before. " _Yeah_ , his idea to bring you in might have been worth it _once_ , but he's too soft. It's easier just to kill you than let you live, and play it off as an _accident_ , you know? He'll be too driven by revenge to care anymore…" She paused, tapping her chin in thought, a sneer spreading across her features. "I think I'll just do it, myself, and blame your little friends for it, how about that?"

"I'd like to see you _try_ ," Pilar growled, nose wrinkling. She wasn't too keen on dying just yet, and she'd probably be able to work her way out of the situation with a bit of thinking, but the moment she had brought up the junkers, all rationality flew out the window. Like hell she would let them be pulled into this, and while she knew they were more than capable of taking care of themselves, Pilar would have rather stopped it before it begun. With a roar, she launched forward, startling Sombra momentarily as the Spaniard pushed toward her. Activating the mechanisms within, Pilar readied her banderillas, aiming to hit Sombra _directly_ rather than at her feet. Her emotions were in a whirl, and she honestly didn't know what she was doing, only that she had to fight on and keep her _family_ from getting the blame of her own death.

She drew nearer, and after Sombra composed herself, her hand was in the air again, her smile causing Pilar a mild panic. It was smug, knowing, and as she released the mechanisms that would cause the banderillas to launch, she felt the arm seize up, forcing her to stop, mid-gait, jerking her shoulder painfully when she stopped.

"You're as much of a fool as Madera is, eh? You're not getting _anywhere_ with that arm."

Pilar's face twisted in horror as the arm began to work of its own accord, or rather, Sombra's _will_ , and the banderilla that she had prepared was launched at the ground, not a foot away from Pilar, and easily within shocking distance. Knowing immediately Sombra's plan, Pilar _tried_ to run, but with her arm moving without her command, she was stuck as it flailed about. Try as she might to tear it from her shoulder, it made it impossible to get near it without a sharp smack.

"Have fun, amiga. Don't let the omnics get ya~"

With a snap of her fingers, Pilar was suddenly enveloped in an electrical charge, and she cried out as her entire body seemed to cramp at once. She'd never been the victim of her own attacks, but _god_ , she never wanted to be again. Her legs giving out, she fell to the ground with a hard _thud_ , feeling her head hit concrete. The moment the bolt had dissipated, she was numb, struggling to push herself up, even if it were just to get a look at the enemy.

Sombra looked back for a moment, a smirk fixed on her lips, waving at Pilar before disappearing into the air, leaving her at the mercy of the bastion units.

And Trueno.

Reaching for Relampago, she watched as the omnic bull stomped toward her, his red eyes glowing dangerously, sparks flying between the tips of both of his horns. There would be no escaping for her; there would only be so much she could do to fight against her _friend_ , her companion, and yet she still struggled to rise, using her polearm to support her as she got to her feet. Her entire body was sore, and it felt as though her skin had been rubbed raw after the shock, but seeing Trueno's hoof drag across the ground as he prepared to launch himself at her, the bastion units slowly flanking him, Pilar realized what kind of trouble she really was in. It was _nothing_ compared to the bank.

"Trueno," she croaked, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes, realizing there would be no getting through to him. "Trueno, you've got to be in there, I know you are." The bull stopped only for a moment, his great head tilting as he listened to her words. She almost thought she his eyes glitch back to their normal blue color, but blinking once, they had returned to their evil red, matching the bastions that surrounded him on either side.

"So this is how it ends….Trueno, _please_."

He lowered his head, horns pointing at Pilar, electricity connecting the two by the points. There was enough energy within him to kill a man–she knew, she helped design him–and it was that which would put an end to her. If only…

"I'м ѕorry, Pιlαr."


	29. XXIX

Rubble cleared, and Junkrat was hacking and coughing, doubled over as the impact of the explosion burned his lungs. The bomb had gone off a little closer than he intended, and there were definitely more than a few new bleeding scrapes and gouges on his face, arms, and torso. Pilar'd fix him right up, wouldn't she? Hell, she'd done it last time they'd escaped the authorities in Madrid, she could do it now!

Rubbing his eyes, which watered due to the dust in the air, he straightened up, feeling his back crack unpleasantly in several places. As far as he could tell, the fuckers were gone, and they were in the clear to get the fuck out of there. Turning his shifty gaze to his partner, he was pleased to see that Roadhog had hardly endured any damage; the big lug was pretty sturdy, after all. There was a reason he kept him around.

Brushing rubble out of his hair, Junkrat shook his head wildly, clearing his head as best as he could. Their shit was somewhere around here, wasn't it? Roadie would not, for sure, but as far as he knew, they'd have one less member to their little party. That damned omnic of Pilar's was out of their hair, finally, and while he could stand him for the smallest amount of times for _her_ sake, he would have liked nothing more than to blow the hunk of metal to pieces. Still, she'd probably be upset about it. He didn't like seeing her upset.

" _Roight_ , Roadie, where did ya hide that bike of yers? We might have an extra passenger…Caterpillar? Ya'll be okay ridin' in the side–" His gaze flashed to behind him, where Pilar was, not moments earlier, yet in her stead was an expansive pile of rubble. Yellow eyes widened as he suddenly dove to the wreckage, heaving the debris from the alleyway. Body vibrating, his mind was racing toward all sorts of conclusions, the worst of which his lil' _caterpillar_ had been crushed by his own, _brilliant_ idea. _Shit, shit shit_. Roadie would kill him, wouldn't he? He was always suggesting that Junkrat try a different approach–explosives could only get them so far, and _yet_ ….

Suddenly, he was heaved from the ground, and he flailed as large hands pulled him away from the pile he'd been digging through. A growl escaped him as he clawed at Roadhog's hands to let him go; did the lug not _understand_ what had just happened? They _lost_ her, likely under the blast of the building, and it was _his_ fault. Damn it, damn it, damn it. _You bloody idiot, you should have made sure she was out of the way!_

Of course, he'd not thought about it. When explosives were involved, they were usually the only thing on his mind. God, he loved the sound of buildings shattering, the light that the bombs made. The destruction left in his wake. It was _brilliant_ ; there wasn't a lot that could compare to the beauty of detonation, and yet…

He felt his mismatched feet hit the ground, followed by a sharp smack to the side of his head. Cursing loudly, Junkrat clutched the side of his face as he stumbled backward, only to be held in place by Roadhog, who threatened to raise his hand again if he did not _focus_.

"She got _away_." His words were hissed through his mask as he shook Junkrat, bringing him back from another mental break. A man of little words, Roadhog knew when it was the right time to say them, and when his partner was on the verge of mindless destruction–which was not far from the norm–something had to be done before he seriously hurt himself.

" _She–?_ "

"Down the alley, over the rubble."

Though Junkrat's features were far from pleased, there was still a ray of hope, followed quickly by anger. He seemed to vibrate, before tearing himself from Roadhog's grip, returning him to the wreckage before them. It wouldn't be easy to climb; Junkrat had done more damage than he anticipated, which he would have been pleased about in any other circumstance. Bushy brows furrowed as he rubbed his stubbly chin in thought; there might have been more than enough strength between the two of them to clear a path big enough for Roadhog to get through, but that would take time–time Pilar probably didn't have.

His tongue poked out of his mouth, and chewing on it, his eyes flashed from side to side, until they fell on a ladder, fixed to the side of the building by which they stood. Junkrat had barely glanced at Roadhog when he'd bounded forward, latching onto the first rail, pulling himself up cautiously. From below, he heard Roadhog groan, staring at the ladder as though his feet were meant to be on the ground, rather than climbing on a structure that very well might break under his weight.

Climbing as quickly as he could–his leg proved to make it more difficult–Junkrat glanced over his shoulder as Roadhog watched him, and he sighed, giving his partner a defeated, frazzled sort of look.

"Roadie, I need ya, mate. I can't do this alone."

Perhaps he could, but Roadhog was just as important to their _family_ as Pilar was, and he didn't know what exactly she would be up against–two people could only do so much when your enemy was a dozen omnics, and a half-dozen Talon agents on top of that.

He contemplated for a moment, before following suit, lifting his hefty figure onto the ladder. As he swung over the edge of the building, landing on the roof with a thump, Junkrat could hear the ladder groan under Roadhog's weight, and his fingers began to tap incessantly against the edge of the building, nearly hanging over it as he ushered Roadhog to rush. Though slightly annoyed with him, Roadhog did quicken his pace, clambering over the edge, his belly doing one hell of a job with getting in the way.

"Which way did ya say she went?" he asked, hunched over slightly, his fingers picking at a spot on his chin, his other hand hovering over his frag launcher, ready to draw it, should he need it. "Couldn't have gotten far, could she?"

Roadhog wasted no time in shoving Junkrat in the right direction, and they were off, listening for any hint that Pilar might be anywhere nearby. Every now and then, Junkrat would look off the edge of the building, in case they missed something, below. All seemed clear, until he caught glance of a man, dressed all in black, rushing below, from a path that would lead them straight ahead. It eased Junkrat slightly to know that he was likely running form wherever Pilar might be, and his pace quickened as much as his leg would allow. The fellow looked shady…he swore he saw the very same symbol on his uniform that Pilar had seen in the note from before….

A cry rang out, a pained scream that had Junkrat stopping in his tracks as his heart stopped, nearly causing Roadhog to topple over him. It was not a familiar sound to come with that voice; he never knew Pilar to cry out like that when in danger…it could only mean…

"Fuck's sake, they got her!" he growled, anger rising, from seemingly nowhere, within him, eyes ablaze with hatred and a lust for destruction. His head was filled with a bloody haze, and a snarl tore from his lips as he shot forward, as fast as his leg would allow him. They were on a rooftop, well out of sight of the enemies beneath, and as the edge of their building came fast upon them, Junkrat was fully prepared to jump into the fray, armed or not.

Luckily for both he and Pilar, Roadhog's head was still perfectly clear, if not a tad enraged by their situation as a whole, and his meaty hand shot out, grabbing Junkrat tightly by the upper arm, before the damned fool could do anything to get both he _and_ Pilar hurt any more than they already were. He was bleeding from his face and neck as it was, nothing life-threatening, but the last thing he needed was to lose another limb in an uncalculated decision to save a woman who would likely be hurt just as badly.

" _Oi!_ " Feeling himself be jerked back roughly, Junkrat struggled to break free, clawing for the edge to pull himself over. It was hardly a fight for Roadhog; with a lazy tug, Junkrat was flung backwards and onto a heap on the ground at his feet, grumbling angrily when his head hit the roof.

"The _hell_ d'ya think yer doing, Roadie?" he roared, jumping onto his feet without a second thought. The momentary distraction hardly diverted Junkrat from his goal, and he'd nearly turned around before Roadhog could grab him by his harness, pulling him roughly toward the hulking man. He cast an imposing figure over Junkrat; taller and over four times as wide, Roadhog was not a man to be trifled with, and for a brief moment, fear flashed across Junkrat's yellow eyes, though only to be replaced by stubborn determination a moment later.

"They bloody have her!" Junkrat growled, sudden bravery flowing through his veins as adrenaline seemed to overtake him. Both his hands were clasped around Roadhog's enormous forearm, clawing at the man's skin to get him to let go–this wasn't the first, nor last, time Junkrat had been in this situation, but _god_ , this was far different than any other time.

Roadhog barely felt Junkrat tear at his skin; he shook the man roughly, a contorted growl escaping his mask, lifting his partner from the ground. " _Idiot_ , I know." Forcing Junkrat to look at him, there was no way to tell what Roadhog felt behind the mask, and yet, it had him calming only for a moment, long enough to listen to what his partner had to say before his mind fell back to the woman below.

"You got a tire, _use_ it," he continued, dropping Junkrat after a moment, smacking the side of his head angrily. "You run in there, you both get killed, Rat."

Junkrat's features twitched as he rubbed the side of his head, and his lip curled when his eyes flashed to the edge of the roof, hearing commotion from the alleyway below. Making out an unfamiliar woman's voice, he edged over, peeking at the scene, his fingers tapping incessantly against the concrete slab that prevented him from falling over the edge. Eyes flashing about, he could feel his entire body vibrating in anticipation; he had to do _something_.

Pilar was collapsed at the far end, rising weakly to her feet with the help of Relampago. Her features were enraged, stubborn–she would not go down without a fight. On the opposite end, a woman with dark hair stood, stroking that damn bull's face, before whispering something to the bloody omnic. Junkrat swore his eyes were messing with him when she disappeared into thin air, but he hardly had time to think on it when he saw the bastion units and the Talon agents closing in on Trueno, weapons aimed at Pilar.

" _Fuck it_."

Pushing himself up, his mind raced a million miles an hour, the fire in his eyes blazing fully. Fuck what Roadhog said, even if he was right; if Junkrat didn't get in there _now_ , they'd be down Pilar, and he didn't like to think about what that might mean for them. For him.

Taking his frag launcher, he emptied the entire thing into the alley below, shooting wildly from the rooftops to provide an ample distraction to the enemy below. A wide, feral grin spread across his features when he heard screams of warning, and not a moment later, he was heaving the rip-tire from his back, throwing it on the ground, before launching it clear over the edge, taking a deep breath, forcing words from his mouth as loudly as his body would allow.

" _FIRE IN THE HOLE_ _!_ "


	30. XXX

The world could have been ending around Pilar, and yet, there was no way she would have noticed, so focused on Trueno she was. He had apologized, not something she had expected from the bull, as Sombra had managed to hack into his programming, turning him against the very person he fought to protect. Pilar could feel tears prickle at the corners of her eyes, not because she was surrounded, but that her companion, her _friend_ , would either kill her, or be put down. There was no way she could know how to undo Sombra's hack without destroying Trueno, and the Spaniard did not want to think about what was to come.

He inched closer slowly, both of them unaware as to the frags falling from the sky, taking out an Talon agent here and there, and Pilar's eyes narrowed as he lowered his head, the lighting that coalesced at the tips of both of his horns met in the middle. She could feel the static in the air; it raised the hairs on her left arm, and she could see faint sparks against the metal of her right at his power grew stronger. Pilar did not know what she could do; the only weapon she had was Relampago, and it hardly damaged his thick armor, no matter how hard she would try.

 _I guess this is it…._

A warcry-like yell tore from her lips, preparing herself for attack, swinging Relampago over her head in a mighty sweep. Trueno reared his head, front legs lifting off the ground as he kicked up, and Pilar knew what was to come. She _knew_ his attacks, and fearful as she was, she would not back down from this fight…

" _FIRE IN THE HOLE!_ "

She froze, hearing the voice from above, and her eyes widened in hopeful surprised when she suddenly saw a tire fly from the top of the building, a tire she would recognize _anywhere_. Trueno, too, hear the cry, and distracted, his front hooves hit the ground, turning his head to the skies. Pilar took the opportunity to dive out of the way; there were several dumpsters to her right, and while she would not be fully protected from the oncoming explosion, it would shield her enough to avoid the debris that might fly her way. Still, even as she heard the motor in the tire roar, covering her ears quickly to keep them from damage, her heart raced for Trueno's sake. Junkrat's explosives had proven effective against the omnic's armor, and she knew there was no way he would survive this impact. Her eyes squeezed shut, pulling her knees to her chest as she covered her face, counting silently to herself, waiting with bated breath.

 _3….2….1….KABOOM_

The explosion rattled the alleyway, and as Pilar dared to peek in front of her, she saw parts–both omnic and human–flying thru the air, crashing against anything that might come in their path. Dust filled the air around her, and coughing, she waved her hand about her, clearing the air around her as she struggled to her feet. There was a heap, where Trueno just stood, and Pilar launched herself at the pile of mangled corpses and robots, her jaw clenched tightly together as she recognized her friend in the pile of wreckage.

Relampago was tossed to the side when she fell to her knees, sliding the rest of the way to where Trueno's head lay. It was still attached to his body, by barely a few wires, and the lights of his eyes, suddenly a light blue, flickered as Pilar took him into her arms. Tears, which had welled up in her eyes earlier, now spilled down her cheeks as she clutched him to her chest, her shoulders shaking, choking back a sob. She had never wanted this; Trueno was her nearest and dearest friend, her protector and companion. And now, because of several _stupid_ mistakes, he lay in pieces on the ground, his circuits threatening to deactivate completely if she could not get him fixed.

"… _Pιlαr_ …"

His voice was weak; it was odd, hearing it from an omnic's vocal processes. He was a robot, after all, and yet he had all the emotion in his voice of a human in the same situation. While his face was a perfect mask, she could sense the agony within him, perhaps not physical, but it was still there. Her arms clutching tightly around him, her rested her brow on his, between his horns, a sob falling from her lips.

"Do ɴoт deѕpαιr, Pιlαr," he said. "I wιll вe ғιɴe. I cαɴ вe ғιхed."

She could not bring herself to look at him. "It's my _fault_ , Trueno. I should have never–"

"Hυѕн, тoɴтα. Yoυ woυld ɴoт нαve вeeɴ нαppy, ѕтαyιɴɢ вeнιɴd." He paused, his eyes flickering, his power threatening to shut down soon. It must have taken what was left of him to continue speaking, if only to comfort Pilar as she placed the blame on herself. Still, she refused to believe him, instead, searching for _any_ way to repair him enough to get him moving again.

Searching through the piles of scrapped bots and corpses, there was little to be used to fix Trueno, and the bull's whip-like tail flipped about, trying to regain her attention as she struggled to help him.

"Pιlαr," he continued, with more force. It brought him back to his attention. "тнere ιѕɴ'т мυcн тιмe. Reɢαrdleѕѕ oғ wнαт мαy нαppeɴ, тнeιr plαɴѕ αre тo тαĸe мe. I ѕтιll ѕee ιɴтo тнeιr ɴeтworĸ; yoυr ғαтнer ιѕ oɴ нιѕ wαy вαcĸ; Tнey wιll мαĸe мe тнeιr weαpoɴ, αɴd тнere'ѕ ɴoтнιɴɢ yoυ wιll вe αвle тo do." He paused, nudging her mech arm weakly with his snout. "I wιll тrαɴѕғer wнαт ιɴғorмαтιoɴ I cαɴ ιɴтo yoυr αrм–ɢo тo Gιвrαlтαr, ɢιve тнe ιɴғorмαтιoɴ тo Mαrια. Iт мαy нelp ιɴ тнeιr вαттle αɢαιɴѕт Tαloɴ."

Pilar's brow knitted together, but she did as he instructed, resting her hand on the receptors on his brow. His eyes turned a bright green as he passed on the delicate information to Pilar, and her face was lit in an eerie glow as the light from Trueno splashed her face. It took no time at all–as soon as he had began, the transfer was completed, and drawing her hand away, it knotted into a fist, resting it against her chest.

"Now, ɢo. Rυɴ. Fιɴd тнeм, ѕтαy wιтн тнeм. Tнey wιll proтecт yoυ wнιle I cαɴ'т."

"Trueno, I'm not leaving you. I can't return to Overwatch; they'll lock me up, keep me away, after all I've done. There's no way I can go to them, now." Her features were hard, a stubborn expression fixed on her face as she watched him tearfully, and after a moment, the bull chuckled, causing her expression to change to surprise almost instantly.

"Heн, ɴoт Overwαтcн, yoυ ѕιlly ɢιrl. Jυɴĸrαт αɴd Roαdнoɢ."

He'd never accepted them, and they'd never accepted him, and yet as Pilar held his head in her lap, Trueno was giving his blessing, so to speak. He was laying his trust in the two men who _loathed_ his existence to watch out for her, even if she could take care of herself.

" _Trueno_ …"

Before she could say another word, she heard something fall from the building above, and whirling around, reaching for Relampago, struggling to bound to her feet in defense. However, rather than an enemy, the tall, lanky form of Junkrat fell with a heavy thud, and as Pilar's gaze flashed upward, wondering how the _hell_ he'd managed to get to her with a broken limb, she saw Roadhog's good shoot back up to the man, still standing at the corner of the building.

However, Junkrat nearly lost his footing, stumbling forward, and Pilar lurched toward him, reaching out to keep him upright, rather than allow him to fall. In the chaos, it took a moment for Pilar to register his body language; the moment her hands met his chest, she could feel him vibrating, and when her dark eyes flashed up to his, she could see the blazing inferno of hatred devouring all thoughts he might have had. She was unsure as to what it was that he had actually seen, and as her aching muscles suddenly reminded her that she'd been shocked, she worried that he might have seen Sombra's nasty tactics used on her. Still, there was not a thought in her mind when the chaos subsided, and her arms were suddenly wrapped around him, squeezing tightly as her face buried into his chest.

His reaction was instant; the shaking had stopped altogether, and his body stiffened. Physical affection was far from what he had expected, but the moment Junkrat realized she was not trying to harm him, he too, had wrapped his arms around her, but rather than a tender reunion, he'd lifted her into the air–not too difficult, considering her size–and spun her around, before dropping her gently where she had stood. He hadn't let go, however, completely relieved that she was alright, and Pilar, too, refused to release him the moment he appeared to her.

After a few moments, they finally broke apart, and he hunched to better see her face, noticing that she seemed relatively unharmed. Odd, considering he'd just blown up half an alleyway earlier, but he hardly had time to think on it.

"Ya alright, Caterpillar?"

Pilar nodded wildly, noticing a slight burning odor coming from his head, and taking a moment to lick her fingers, she put out the smoldering lock of hair before fixing her gaze on his again.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she admitted, though it was more of a lie than anything else. A lie that was easily seen through as Junkrat's expression fell flat and disbelieving. Yet, she was thankful when he did not question her, and her shoulders sank, knowing that she'd be out of the situation soon enough.

Junkrat, however, did not seem satisfied, and he placed his hand on her face, lifting it to better look at it. He couldn't get over the fact that she didn't have a single scrape, while her shoulders and neck were covered in cuts and pricks from the explosion earlier. Lips pursed, his nose wrinkled, and Pilar, who had been avoiding his gaze up until then, allowed her eyes to fix on his, her heart racing. It took him only a moment to notice her eyes suddenly fixed on his face, and the expression he wore, stern and almost worrisome, suddenly melted into relief. Had he been worried about her? He _had_ always been affectionate, but she'd seen the same of him with Roadhog–his emotions were always difficult to read. He wore them so clearly and yet she never knew what it was that he was actually feeling. Still…

"Pilar, ya had us worried," he grumbled, looking away for a moment, she could have sworn there was a light pink dusting settling on his cheeks. "I didn't know if they'd gotten ya, what was I going to do? Yer a junker now, I–it wouldn't be the same without ya."

She noticed the seriousness in his voice, and saw the apparent embarrassment he felt as he divulged to her what it was he had thought in those minutes of separation. Still, she had worried as well, not for her own sake, but whether or not she'd be able to break free, to see them again. To see him again. _Dios_ , Pilar knew exactly why it was that she felt that way, and she wanted to assure him that she would have found him again, to _show_ him exactly how she felt and yet…

She couldn't do it; tearing her gaze away from his, she only threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck as the tears from earlier found themselves spilling from her eyes again. Of course, once again, Junkrat had not expected the physical contact–though by all means, a man who had no concept of personal space should have expected it from a distraught woman–but his reaction was instant. She was shaken; hell, even he was still trying to recover from his earlier episode when they first ran into to bastions, and later when she'd be separated. _Shit_ , he was no good at this 'feeling' stuff; Junkrat hardly had one aside from madness and explosions, but god, he hadn't expected a Spanish girl to somehow twist him in a way where he could feel more than what was the norm. But damn, she had him _hooked_.

"We have to save him," Pilar finally said between sobs, and yet her grip on him only tightened. "Trueno–"

He didn't have to look to know that his rip-tire had nearly destroyed her friend, and as she broke away, her eyes puffy with tears as she glanced back at the bull, she pulled away to return to his side to cradle his head again.

Trueno was barely functioning now; his eyes flickered more frequently, and were darker more often than they were alight. He could barely speak, and he knew that he would only slow down their escape.

"Jυɴĸrαт." As he addressed the junker who hovered by Pilar's side, Junkrat was stunned to hear the bull speaking with him on somewhat friendly terms. His eyes narrowed when he crouched, his hand resting on Pilar's shoulder while he leaned over her to get a better look at the dismembered omnic. "Geт нer oυт oғ нere, He'ѕ coмιɴɢ."


	31. XXXI

" _He?_ "

From the end of the alleyway suddenly appeared a figure in black, the very same who had cornered Pilar in the first place. Growl as she might, it was nothing compared to the reaction Junkrat had as he leapt to his feet, his frag launcher suddenly in his hand, aimed at the man who fast approached. Seeing his face had Pilar wondering why the hell he was back; she would not join Talon, not even if it meant it would end her life, and yet he seemed distraught as he flew threw the wreckage and corpses, taking no caution to keep from stepping in a pile of blood and bones.

" _Pilar!"_ he cried out, seeing Trueno's broken form heaped on the ground. He could not believe Sombra when she said Pilar had been killed by rogue junkers; his daughter was too strong, and as he neared enough to see that Pilar knelt beside her companion, with a _very_ angry junker hovering above her, he stopped short, eyes wide in surprise.

"Pilar, you're–"

" _Alive_ , I know. She _lied_." Pablo inched closer, fully ignoring Junkrat as he growled with each step he took. "Get away from me."

"Pilar, you must–"

"She ain't gonna do _anything_ , mate!" Junkrat roared, bounding toward the stranger in anger. As though waiting for him, Pablo's hand raised, a misty veil of blood coalescing around the hand raised at Junkrat, and he hissed, feeling scrapes and scratches tear themselves across his neck and shoulders, his features twisted in disgust as he realized what Pablo was doing. Pilar screamed in protest, rising once again, swinging Relampago in her hand as she made to attack her father, the wounds on her neck and shoulders healing.

Snarling, Junkrat shook his head, dropping his weapon altogether, happy to rip the man apart with his bare hands. Though there was nothing more he could do to heal his daughter, he still drew from Junkrat as the man attacked, and yet, with Pilar's electric bolt from the bladed end of Relampago, he was quickly overpowered by the pair. Before he could crumple to the ground in defeat, Junkrat managed to catch him by the scruff of his cloak-like jacket, his eyes flashing to the woman beside her, a wild sort of pride and admiration in his eyes at the bloodthirsty expression on her face.

"I'm guessin' this bloke's yer dad, eh?"

"You're fucking right, he is."

"Good, 'cause it's about to make what I'm about t' bloody do a thousand times better in yer book, sheila." She'd barely had time to respond when suddenly Junkrat's mech hand came out of nowhere, fingers balled into a fist that smacked Pablo right upside the side of his head. It was an instant knock-out, especially after the bolt of Pilar's lightning attack, and he crumpled to the ground in a heap, collapsing in a puddle of blood and oil.

Pilar, spitting on the ground at her father's feet, turned her gaze back to Junkrat, a wicked grin lifting her lips. "I've been wanting to do that for a _very_ long time," she said, and though it hadn't been her to punch her father across the face, she was still happy to see it was someone she _cared_ about to do it for her. But the moment her smile appeared, it faded away when her attention went back to Trueno as he spoke.

"Go, ɴow. Leαve мe вeнιɴd; ιғ αll ɢoeѕ αѕ plαɴɴed, yoυ wιll нαve мe вαcĸ ιɴ ɴo тιмe." Even as Pilar shook her head, biting her lip, a sigh-like sound escaped his vocal processor, eyes flickering. "Pιlαr, pleαѕe. Yoυ cαɴ'т ѕαve мe ɴow. Yoυ мυѕт ɢo."

Pilar, making no motion to move, could only shake her head, unable to keep herself from abandoning him, yet Junkrat knew what it was he needed to do. Hate the thing as he might, Pilar was putting her life on the line for the pile of junk, something he, nor Trueno, could let her do. Finally, something they agreed on, and as he limped toward Pilar, he caught the bull's eyes–if that's what the hell they were–and nodded, catching her around the waist, picking her up as best as he could, before bringing his fingers to his lips, whistling loudly.

" _Oi, Roadie! Get yer hook down here!_ "

Pilar, tight in his arms, realized what was happening, and though she couldn't bring it upon herself to struggle–after all, she _did_ want to get out of there–she still cried out to Trueno, who lay motionless on the ground, his eyes flickering more and more rapidly with each second that passed.

"Trueno, I'll find you again! I'll–"

Roadhog's hook suddenly appeared beside Junkrat's head, and his free arm latched around it almost instantly, tugging to let the other know to pull them up. Even as she felt herself jolt upward, her attention was still focused on Trueno as her dark hair whipped about her face, and he used what was remaining of his energy to speak the words he knew Pilar needed to hear, before his eyes turned dark permanently.

"I ĸɴow, Pιlαr. Be ѕαғe. I αм wιтн yoυ."

Before she knew it, they were at the top of the building, Roadhog helping them over the edge and safely onto the roof. Pilar's heart raced, and he knees suddenly buckled on her when she was set down. She sunk heavily to the ground, the weight of the situation suddenly becoming evident to her; Trueno had been destroyed, ripped away from her. Her father was trying to bring her to him, and his own 'ally' tried to kill her because she was a inconvenience. She could vaguely register Junkrat at Roadhog shouting at each other, and as she brought her legs to her chest, resting her brow on her knees, she felt another plop on the found next to her, mismatched hands, resting on each of her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"Oi, Pilar, yer okay now, ya know. They ain't gonna come for ya now."

Breathing deeply through her nose, she struggled to remain calm, and it took a few moments to gather herself before she spoke.

"Trueno is gone," she croaked. "They're going to tear him apart and target my mother, I know it." Taking another deep breath, she sat up, staring at the palm of her mech hand, remembered the information he had given her, last minute. "But he can be saved. He gave me what I need to help him, to help Overwatch." Though for a moment, the briefest bit of hope flashed across her face, indecision, too, flickered in her eyes. "I could take this to Gibraltar…but risk your freedom. I can't do that."

As much as she did not want to go to Gibraltar, and much less, alone, there was only one way to bring Trueno back to them: she'd find her mother, alone, and give her all the information she could to them. However, as her eyes flashed to Roadhog and then to Junkrat, fixing longest on him, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to separate from them. She knew Roadhog could read her like a book, for the moment she opened her mother, he shook his head roughly, thoroughly confusing Junkrat.

"Wot? What's he' shakin' his head for. Caterpillar, don't tell me yer–"

"I have to go to Gibraltar. I didn't think this was a serious matter, but Trueno is a danger to Overwatch, in Talon's hands. And–" She paused, gulping, as she averted her gaze to the area between she and Junkrat, leaning forward slightly so that her brow rested against his shoulder.

"I can't bring you with me. I can't let you sacrifice your freedom."

It hurt to say, and it hurt even more when she felt Junkrat pull away, aghast at what it was she said. Rising to his feet, he crossed his arms defiantly, a perturbed expression resting on his face. "Th' hell ya think yer going _anywhere_ without _me,_ Caterpillar," he said nose wrinkling. "I _jus'_ got ya back, I'm not lettin' ya leave again!" She sighed, turning her gaze upon him, shaking her head pleadingly.

" _Jamison_ , that's a one-way ticket to _imprisonment._ For both of you!"

"We'll bust out, then! It won't be the first time, and it sure as hell won't be the last!" he growled as she rose to her feet, trying to make her see sense in what he was saying. "An loike we're gonna let you go on yer own, either! Yer _bull_ , that damn omnic, let ya be carried away by a fuckin' junker that he'd tear t' shred's given the chance. We _hate_ each other, and he still trusts me with ya. Ya can't go!"

"And you can't just walk into Overwatch territory without getting caught! There's a _huge_ bounty on both your heads, and you think they'll just let you waltz right out of there, you've got another thing coming!"

She was stressed, emotional, and as she gestured wildly with her mech arm, Pilar hadn't noticed the purplish spark that flashed from her shoulder, all the way to the palm of her hand. Junkrat and Roadhog, however, had seen it, and the former swore loudly, realizing exactly what they were up against. Hell, it wasn't the first time Pilar had her arm hacked by the Talon bitch, and with a growl, he launched himself at her, gripping her wrist within his mechanical hand, holding it tightly before it could harm any of them.

"What are you–"

"That bitch got into yer arm again, Caterpillar," Junkrat growled as the arm began to act up. "Have a feelin' it's not gonna be like the last time…it's gonna be a lot worse."

Her brown eyes fixed upon her limb, horrified, realizing exactly what was happening. It was working on its own accord; flailing about, it knocked against Junkrat as it struggled to throw him off, but he held on with all his might, fist clenching tightly as it struggled to break free. As he had it, Pilar knew what had to be done–reaching up toward her shoulder, she ripped the shredded part of her shirt away, revealing the sockets to which the arm was attached. It would take a few minutes; she could not just rip the limb from her torso without causing serious damage to her and the arm, but as it continued to prove difficult to hold onto, her options were looking quite slim.

"Just _rip_ it off!" she roared, struggling as it forced it's way out of Junkrat's grasp, knocking her back a few steps. She could see from the look in his eyes that it was not exactly what he wanted to do, but as the magnet in her palm activated, pulling Relampago toward her and igniting the bladed, Pilar began to panic, knowing that whatever happened, it would not end well.

Her wrist twirled Relampago about, and she could feel the mechanisms within charging one of the remaining banderillas to stun its target. Roadhog might have been safe; the man was enormous and would likely handle the shock better than Junkrat, and Pilar knew that they had to stop her before her hand had its way.

Junkrat, staying out of her reach, came to a halt beside Roadhog, but not before the arm had released Relampago, the polearm flying thru the air, quickly reaching its target. Pushing Junkrat out of the way, as he'd not been fast enough, Roadhog was able to sidestep the weapon in enough time that the blade _barely_ grazed his arm, giving a small jolt of electricity to the hulking man. Junkrat, obviously distracted by the attack, did not notice as the banderilla shot from Pilar's hand, landing on the ground between his feet. Once he noticed it, there was barely enough time to bound out of the way, and though he had managed to avoid the attack for the most part, he was still electrocuted rather badly when the sparks reached his leg. With a pained howl, he rolled away, his hair standing on end while shaking his head, forcing himself to focus.

Pilar watched on in horror as she tried to stop the appendage, fumbling with the sockets that kept it attached to her torso. They were loosening, thank god, but that still did not stop it from launching the last banderilla, forcing her friends to jump and bound out of the way to avoid another _lovely_ shock.

 _Fuck's sake_ , she thought angrily, that was until her arm rounded on _her_ , metal fingers wrapping around her neck so suddenly that she'd barely had time to register it had turned against her. Fuck, Sombra must have wanted her gone badly, because the moment she realized what was happening, she was gasping for air, unable to catch a breath as her fearful, panicked gaze fixed upon the junkers, who had torn their eyes away from her for but a minute to keep her weapons safely out of distance. However, the moment they realized she was turning blue, Junkrat's eyes flashed in fear, wrenching Roadhog's hook out of his hand, throwing it as hard as he could around Pilar, catching her around the waist. With a mighty tug, she was flying toward them, but she hardly noticed; her vision was starting to flicker and her body grew weak as she was denied the air she so disparately needed.

She collided with Junkrat with a heavy thud, and her form slumped against his as her legs gave out from beneath her. Her vision had faded, and had not Junkrat immediately dropped the hook to catch her, she would have been on the ground in an instant. However, hoisting her up, he shook her in hopes that she might regain consciousness, and his features became panicked, his entire body shaking as she did not respond to his pleas to wake up.

"Damn it, Pilar, ya gotta wake up! _C'mon!_ " He growled deeply, shifting her that he might look at her face, and seeing her eyes unfocused and distant had him tearing his gaze away from her, fixing on Roadhog while his lip curled in anger.

" _Fuckin' do it!_ "

Junkrat had barely spoken when Roadhog's meaty hand wrapped around the mechanical appendage, ripping it away from her body as hard as he possibly could. It separated from her shoulder first, damaging the sockets set in place to keep the arm from shifting. The moment the sockets had broken, the fingers relaxed their grip around Pilar's neck, and he was able to rip it away without hurting her too much; there were still deep, red marks around her neck, and as Roadhog threw it to the ground, the arm continued to twitch, activating the magnet in the palm to draw Relampago to it. However, Roadhog brought his heavy boot down upon it, shattering the hand before it could do more damage, and it briefly lit up in a purplish light before the arm twitched in place, finally falling dead.

Unconscious as she was, Junkrat still continued to shake her, jaw clenching as she did not respond to his prods. Falling to his knees, holding onto her tightly, he simply couldn't understand _why_ she wasn't waking up. Why she couldn't hear him calling her name. The hand had barely choked her, right? She'd be fine, _right_? Well, why the hell wasn't she waking up?! Bringing his ear to her chest, he listened carefully for _anything_ that might say she was alive. Though he could hardly focus, it took all his strength to listen closely, so closely, and as his hands gripped her tightly, fearing the worst, the steady thump of her heart, if not a bit quick, reached him. It took a moment for him to realize that it was there, and just as his eyes widened in epiphany, he felt her chest expand against his face as she suddenly took a deep, ragged breath, coughing as her left hand reached for her throat.

" _God_ , what the hell–" she began, be she found herself being pulled forward roughly, arms wrapping around her tightly. It took a moment for her to adjust–her throat was still sore as she coughed–but the moment she realized Junkrat had pulled her into a rough sort of hug, her arm wrapped around his shoulder, fingers tangling in what was left of his hair. His face was buried into her shoulder, and he said not a word, but the protectiveness with which he held onto her was enough to tell her how he felt.

Roadhog, grunting as he picked up Pilar's limb, shuffled toward she and Junkrat, watching them closely through the lenses in his mask. His gaze fixed on her shoulder, which bled slightly from the force it took to remove her now useless arm, but she did not seem perturbed as her face rested against the top of his head, eyes closing as they glistened with fearful tears. His hook lay beside them, and though he did not make to pick it up right away, a hand landed heavily on Junkrat's back, causing both he and Pilar to jump, impressing on them that the needed to leave _right now_.

It took a moment for Pilar to draw herself away from Junkrat, but collecting herself as best she could, she turned her gaze on Roadhog, eyes fixing immediately on the crushed arm dangling pathetically from his hand. Finally, she realized that there were several, stabbing pains in her right shoulder as she looked at it, feeling oddly lopsided as she now had no arm to keep her balanced. Almost immediately, her left hand clutched the shoulder, feeling rather naked and ashamed, and the tears which had welled up in her eyes suddenly burst forth, realizing exactly the situation she was in.

" _Trueno…my father…my arm…_ "

Roadhog didn't let her get any further, however, gesturing for them both to rise. "We need to go," he said gruffly, reaching to pick up his hook before shuffling away, observing the area for more threats as Pilar and Junkrat were currently unable to.

Biting her lip, she turned her gaze back to Junkrat, who had been focused on her the entire time, the fire still blazing within his eyes. However, there was something more within them, something she couldn't quite place, and after a moment, she sighed, resting her brow against his in defeat.

"He's right," she murmured weakly, resting her hand on his shoulder as she struggled to rise to her feet. His eyes closed lazily for only a moment, and he too rose, helping her up. Her legs still weak, they wobbled for a moment, and straightening up, her left side felt heavier than her right, so used to having an arm in place. "We've gotta go."

Nodding, he made sure she was good to walk, and as she began to step forward, she was quiet aware of his touch on her waist, and her remaining hand firmly gripped within his.


	32. XXXII

She was so tired.

It had been a week since the confrontation in Salamanca, and Pilar's shoulder still pained her greatly. After their escape, and finding shelter in a small village just south of the city, they'd spent the better part of a day fixing her up as best they could. Of course, it called for Pilar to get some supplies from one of the shops, which had been easy enough, but without the use of her right arm, it had proven to be far more difficult than she had expected. She was aware of her missing limb, and felt rather lopsided while walking, but she couldn't help but to feel like everyone stared as she walked by, seeing the irritated skin from the ripping of her arm-red, inflamed and painful-rather than a woman who had just faced an enemy far more dangerous than they could know.

Luckily for her, she was able to cover her missing appendage with a cloak-like cape which draped over her shoulders and down her torso, keeping her disfigurement from view. Even when she first lost her arm, she'd been highly self conscious about it, taking care to cover herself as best as possible, even in the Spanish, summer heat. Of course, a few months after her accident, they fitted her with the mech limb which now was stuffed in the very bottom of Roadhog's saddlebags, hidden away from the light of day. Pilar supposed it was a good thing, though; it only reminded her of her father.

Their camp-really, it was only a circle of their possessions scattered about, forming a makeshift wall around their sleeping mats-was made well enough, and Pilar sat near Roadhog's motorcycle, absentmindedly picking at the sockets that had since been repositioned. It was odd, not feeling the coolness of the metal of her once-arm, and she was still rather uncomfortable without it, but it wouldn't do her well to dwell on it for any longer.

Feeling herself jolt forward as a heavy hand whacked the back of her head, nearly causing her to lose her balance, Pilar yelped in surprise, so lost in her thoughts that she'd not heard anyone approach. Her hand shot out in front of her, bracing herself from a fall, and yet she wobbled, still not used to the unbalance of her body. Catching herself, Pilar straightened, only to watch as Roadhog shuffled to her side, taking a seat next to her on the grassy ground, his eyes flashing behind the lenses of his mask. She shrunk under his authoritative gaze, and quickly glanced away, her nose wrinkling, knowing well the reason he had smacked her.

"Quit picking at it," he growled, leaning back on his hands. "You'll rip them open again."

He was right, naturally, and yet she still reached absentmindedly to her shoulder, tracing around one of the exposed sockets. It pained her, and she winced, but not before Roadhog's meaty hand had wrapped around her wrist, forcing her arm back to her side. He did not let go, either. Well aware that Pilar was having a hard time leaving it be, he'd seen it all the time with Junkrat's limbs; anytime the man threw off his arm or leg, he was always there, picking at the stump below. It earned him a few, well-aimed smacks to the head, and though it took a while, he eventually learned not to do so...at least around Roadhog.

"Sorry," she grumbled, shoulders slouching wearily. She could have made an excuse for herself, but she had neither willpower nor reason to do so. It was what it was, and she would soon have to get used to her lost limb; there was no telling when it would be fixed, or even replaced. But that also meant she would have to relearn all her combat techniques, and while she was ambidextrous, it wouldn't be the same. Her balance was already off, and she walked with an obvious lean to the left, as it was weighed down by her own, flesh arm.

"Hmph." Her eyes flashed back to Roadhog as he grunted, and he steadily released her wrist, though he did not let his hand venture far. If he knew anything, she would be picking at it again, unconsciously or not, and they'd just managed to heal her up as best as they could; he didn't need her causing an unintentional infection that would require actual medical attention.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, her eyes flashing to the area before her. "We can't just sit here, and I'm hardly of any use at the moment." While it wasn't completely true, she was still getting used to combat without her arm; Roadhog had been more than helpful to get her acclimated to the situation, and while he still laid her flat-not that it was any different when she was able-bodied-it had helped her get a grasp on how to work around her disability.

She had started to pick at her arm unconsciously again, not having noticed until she felt her arm being jerked away, a displeased growl escaping Roadhog. This time, he did not let go, and Pilar's fingers drummed impatiently against the ground. She could not garner what Roadhog thought-hell, there was hardly a time where she even could get him to speak, but then again, that was the sort of man he was-and there was an awkward vibe permeating the air as they sat in silence.

With a sigh, her gaze ventured to the makeshift camp, a slight breeze ruffling her hair about her face. Junkrat had been unusually quiet since they'd left Salamanca; while there was little difference in her personality as a whole, what had happened between Pilar and her father seemed to have shaken him, even if only a little bit. Still, he'd been rather secretive in whatever it was he was doing, shoving his project-whatever it was-out of sight whenever Pilar, or even Roadhog, approached. It piqued her interest to say the very least, and though she did express her desire to possibly help in his secret affairs, Junkrat had always declined, instead changing the subject, smothering her in his particular brand of affection that always did the trick in distracting her. Still, even as her gaze fixed on him now, his back turned to she and Roadhog, her curiosity began to get the better of her. Whatever he tinkered with, screwdriver in hand, glancing at some sort of plans on the ground beside him, tongue sticking out, it had Pilar watching him closely, jerking on her hand to get Roadhog to release her.

Roadhog, noticing, tilted his head as he glanced at her, but said nothing. She seemed eager enough to get going, and while there was still a chance that she would cause herself infection if she was not careful, he loosened his grip on her wrist, shrugging nonchalantly as he drew out his weapon. She slipped her hand from his quickly, and as he began cleaning off the blood he had managed to gather upon it, it became clear that he was likely not going to add anything more to the conversation. With a huff, she drew her legs to her chest, wrapping her arm around them and resting her chin upon her knees, watching the camp vaguely, unimpressed.

Her eyes fixed on Junkrat again, and she could hear him muttering angrily to himself, scratching the back of his head in frustration as whatever he worked on was not going exactly as he planned. Consulting his plans again, he rubbed his nose, a line of grease appearing over the bridge of it, yellow eyes darting back and forth as he studied intently. After a moment, he returned to the unseen project, ripping some sort of gear from it and tossing over his shoulder, several feet away, a pleased grunt escaping him as it fixed whatever problem he had. Glancing at Roadhog, who did not seem interested in the slightest as he began fiddling with the trigger, she rose-albeit with difficulty-to her feet. Stretching, she raised her arm high above her head-she swore she could feel her missing limb-groaning as her sore muscles felt the relief from sitting on the ground for so long. Striding toward Junkrat, rather lopsided, Pilar rolled her shoulders as she rubbed her neck, feeling it crack in relief. Her quiet approach was completely lost on him; so entranced with his project, he did not hear the woman draw nearer, even after she accidentally smashed her bootless foot on a rock, but then again, Pilar was quite sure that his hearing had been fucked from his destructive tendencies. Still, as she reached him, bending at the waist to poke her head over his shoulder, his realization of her proximity had the junker bounding upward with a surprised yelp. She's not managed to see what he was working on; he'd shoved something metallic in his pack nearby before she could register what it was, along with several worn tools and a mess of screws. She gave him a perplexed look, but he didn't notice. Rather, he ushered her away quickly, hands planted firmly on her shoulders, his chest shoved against her back as his pace was faster than Pilar wanted to go.

"Was I interrupting something?" she mused, digging her heels into the ground, making it more difficult for him to drag her away from the camp, a wicked grin lifting her features. She could hear him grunt, whether displeased or not, she could not tell, but even as she made her weight heavier against him, she suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air when he crouched, arm wrapping right around her thighs and hoisting her onto his shoulder. Yelping in surprise, she struggled to keep her balance, and wrapping her arm around his neck, she felt herself jolted about by the pronounced limp he walked with. Her nose wrinkled; she wasn't entirely sure that she liked being up so high; it was only then she realized how tall he really was, and unable to hold on as she liked without the use of her other arm, she was far from comfortable being so high.

"Nah, ya weren't," he replied distractedly, a smug grin plastered across his face as she clung tightly to his shoulders. Shifting his head slightly, he saw her face poking from over his shoulder, and she stuck her tongue out him, earning her a pleased chuckle when he smashed his nose against hers. "S'nothin' important, Caterpillar."

"Then why hide it?" she asked, and steadily, Junkrat crouched, allowing her to slide off of his shoulder, feet landing on the ground lightly. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she turned back to him, lips pursed as her eyes narrowed, watching him suspiciously as he pointedly avoided her question. "You've not been the same since Salamanca, you know. I worry about you."

Her words seemed to trigger something within him, and Junkrat, turned away, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. His features twisted into something akin to embarrassed shame, and shaking his head, he began to pace uncomfortably. He was on edge; his fingers drummed incessantly against his thigh, yellow eyes darting around the area as though searching for an ambush. Concern colored her features as she watched, and her arm fell to her side when he turned away, both hands coming to clutch both sides of his head. It took only a moment for Pilar to realize what was happening; he spoke in hushed growls to the air, his shoulders hunching protectively, as though guarding himself from forces unseen.

Without hesitation, Pilar lunged forward, knowing well that he was on the brink of a mental break. It had not been long since their encounter with her father, but it was just enough to trigger something in his head that caused his breakdowns more frequently than she had ever seen. Instantly, her hand reached for his shoulder, but he jerked away, sinking lower to the ground in a panic. Soon enough, he was crouching, shoulders shaking violently, his growling becoming louder, more panicked as he battled the demons raging within.

She was unsure how to go about this. Should she get Roadhog? How long had this been brewing within him and she hadn't noticed? She should have! Maybe there was some sort of way that she would have been able to prevent it, but then again, she remembered what Roadhog had said one night when Junkrat had had an episode they'd not been able to stop.

 _It happens. Radiation's a bitch, and sometimes you can't stop the ghosts from haunting the fuck out of him._

It had been a rough night, Pilar could remember. He had broken down, very nearly like he was now, though nowhere near as serious as he appeared. Consoling didn't work, and that morning-after Pilar had listened to him breaking down all night-there was a new bald patch on his scalp from where he had ripped out his hair all throughout the night. She still didn't know what it was that had triggered it, and perhaps she never would, but the least she could do was to be there for him, if that was the sort of thing he needed.

"Ya could've died. Ya could've fuckin' died," he finally croaked, shaking his head quickly. "They're still tellin' me ya should be dead."

Freezing on the spot, Pilar could not help but to stare as he spoke, taken aback by what he had said. Was that what had brought on his panic? Fear for her life, fear that she could have died at the hands of Talon-Sombra and Sangre-which she very well almost did. Her hand eased toward her shoulder; fingers traced over the circular sockets, the edges of her skin raw and red from where they were attached. A bit of it had scabbed over since the attack; ripping off her limb-the limb that had very nearly killed her-had done some damage, less than they anticipated, but enough for the pain to be bothersome if she stretched the wrong way. Perhaps it was her subconscious trying to erase the memories from her mind, but now, it didn't seem nearly as dangerous as it had been. Perhaps that was her way of coping, and this was his, but regardless, she hated seeing him break down, helpless to bring him back from the brink.

"I could have died," she said gently, carefully going over every word before she spoke. "I could have, but I didn't. Jamison, I'm here, I'm alive. And it's thanks you you that I am."

What she said didn't seem to have an effect, his miserable expression growing more desperate as she spoke. "Ya probably are dead," he continued, shaking his head furiously. "Wouldn't be the first time me head's done this. Be talking t' someone fer weeks before Roadie's told me they died. Radiation fucks with ya, Caterpillar. Fucks with ya bad. But ya can't be dead...ya can't."

His voice cracked, and the noise he made sounded like he was fighting back tears. Junkrat was growing more hysterical by the moment; eyes squeezing shut, his hands dragged down his face, pulling his skin taut, and his shoulders shook violently as he choked out words, repeating them over and over again:

"She's not fuckin' _dead._ "

"Jamison!" At this point, Pilar didn't care if he pushed her away or not. Striding forward, she collapsed on the ground beside him, his entire body shaking by this point. His breathing came in shallow gasps and he was tearing his hair out with the force with which he grabbed it. It might not have done much, and though it was awkward with one arm, she clung to his side, her limb wrapping around his quaking shoulders. For the moment, it did little to ease him; nestling her head against his neck, her hand ran gently along his arm as he continued to mutter angrily, desperately. She had seen him like this before, but never quite to this extent, and it took him minutes to even register she was there, longer so to even begin to stop trembling. His hands had finally released his hair, but even so, his shoulders-and by proximity, Pilar-were covered in blonde strands of dry, frazzled hair.

"Yer real, ain't ya?" he finally croaked, his hand reaching to rest on her arm, almost in disbelief. She felt his fingers trace over her skin, as though committing it to memory, and it took a moment before Pilar drew away, her fingers brushing against his jaw to draw his gaze back to hers. It was then she could see his eyes, the anger, the fear. The madness that radiation had granted him. They were red, bloodshot, and glistening as the demons raged on within him."Yer not dead? My head's not fuckin' with me, is it?"

"I'm real, I'm _here_ ," she assured him, but he did not seem convinced. Nose wrinkling, his brows further knitted together, and even her touch on his jaw did not sway him. His eyes, however, spoke otherwise. Even through the madness, she could see the hope glimmer in them at her words. "You can feel me, can't you?"

She was vaguely aware of how he shifted beside her; one hand rested on her hip, the other reaching to touch the sore, empty sockets on her shoulder. His eyes fixed on the raw skin, the sockets that had been put back into place by his own hands. Her eyes closed, brows knitting together as they pained her, and she bit down on her lip, forcing back a whimper as the irritation grew more noticeable. He was curious, he wanted to see, and she wanted to prove to him that this wasn't all an illusion. It took a moment for her eyes to flutter open again, fixing on his, and though there was a tenderness in his eyes that she'd rarely seen, anger soon flickered across his features, remembering what had come to pass. A feral snarl rumbled in his throat, lip curling as she winced while his fingers continued to circle, and suddenly, his brow pressed against hers, growling deeply.

"I'll kill 'em, Caterpillar. I'll kill 'em _all_. Blow 'em t' pieces." His hands trembled in rage and the longer he thought on it, the more angered he became. Her hand, still nestled against his face, cupped his cheek, her thumb trailing along his cheekbone in attempt to bring him back to her. It did little at first, and Pilar was worried that it would not work, but after a moment, she watched the struggle, shown clearly in his features, as his mind fought against himself, and slowly, he came to, if only for a moment. His eyes fixed on her, and the hand that had touched her shoulder now rested against her face, fingers tangling in her hair, trying to convince himself she was there.

"Ya feel so real, Caterpillar. But so did the others, an' they were dead. So damn _dead_. I remember 'em being blown t' bits by the omnic bullshit in the Outback. Junkers, too. Friends, dead an' gone. But you...ya can't be...ya _can't_ be…"

Her heart raced, watching him fall back into his own madness, unable to discern reality from hallucinations. At this point, she didn't know what she could do; anything she said didn't seem to help, and he clung to her as though she would disappear at any moment. His desperate muttering grew in urgency and volume, and all he could do was bury his face in her shoulder, trembling as the madness took him.

Pilar almost thought to call Roadhog to them, but Junkrat held so tightly onto her that she couldn't bare to tear herself away from him when he needed her most. And even so, she would not leave him, not like this. She'd stay there all night if she had to, without sleep, if it meant bringing him back from the brink. She cared so damn much for his well-being, for him. God, if she had known where she would have been, months from that first attack in Madrid, she didn't know if she would have believed it. But, god, she didn't regret it, even as Junkrat shook from the horrors of the past, his time in the Outback. If this was any insight as to the consequence of the omnic territory in Australia-the hysteria, the madness, the breakdowns-she could finally begin to understand exactly why these men hated them so.

"This ain't real," he finally groaned, and yet his arms tightened around her, as though holding onto his last remaining link to reality. He slowly drew away, his gaze shifting steadily to Pilar's, his expression changing from angered to confused to distressed all within a matter of seconds. He looked at her as though she had descended from a different place, a celestial being that he simply could not catch. There was almost a childlike awe settled on his features when their eyes locked, and Pilar could feel her stomach whirl about, more forceful than it had ever been before.

Time stopped around her as her heart began to race, and ambient sound about them seemed to quiet altogether. She could not read his expression; while the awe was still ever-present, something else flickered in his eyes, something that sent a shiver down her spine and a deep blush to spread quickly and darkly across her features. Not a word was spoken-not a word could be spoken. Pilar was sufficiently tongue-tied and the grip around her waist did nothing to help. She was unsure as to how long it was they were frozen, but she could steadily feel the blush creep onto her ears and shoulders, all the while a rosy tint settled across his nose and cheeks. Her hand settled on his face, though it trembled greatly as her fingers dragged lightly across his stubbly jaw, and as she watched him closely, comprehension seemed to dawn on his face, a sudden realization that the woman before him, the woman he continuously told himself was dead, was very much alive. It was as though he had an epiphany, feeling her soft fingers trace against his skin...

And suddenly, their lips crashed together with an intensity that had been bottled up for ages. Though he had expected it, Junkrat froze, taken aback by what was actually happening, but hell, it wasn't as though he hadn't thought about it before. In truth, he had thought about it for a while now; while he would probably not admit it anytime soon-not that he needed to, Roadhog had known before he had-he wasn't quite sure when his affection had turned from the friendly sort to something a little more, but shit, he'd lay awake at night, watching her sleep when he couldn't, wondering why she had stayed. He liked to think it was because she liked him, she was opening up to him. He wasn't like the news made them up to be, and by now she knew that, but it was just that he didn't think she'd actually let a train-wreck like him so close to her like this, but hell, was he in for a surprise.

Pilar's head seemed to explode as she acted on impulse, and yet, as her heart continued to race, hand shaking ever so slightly, she didn't give two damns to whether or not she was being foolish. Her eyes fluttered shut and her arm wrapped awkwardly around his shoulder, struggling to support herself without her other limb. Thankfully, he noticed, and not a moment later he shifted, lifting her to better set her upon him, one hand supporting her lower back, the other still tangled in her hair.

Adrenaline flowed through their veins with such vigor that their lips worked flawlessly against each other's, and Pilar's hand tangled in his hair, tugging at his blonde locks roughly. It provoked a growl from him, and his hand slid from her back to her hip, fingers digging into her flesh as he drew her closer, not at all gently. He was hungry for her, and he could only imagine how she felt, but when her chest pressed flush against his, feeling exactly how close she was, how willing she was…

He broke the kiss, and his eyes, blazing in a lustful fervor, met hers before a cocky, lopsided grin lifted his features, his nose and cheeks covered in a bright red blush. She met his gaze with a coy smile of her own, nails scratching circles in his scalp, a giggle falling from her lips before attempting to stop it, but to no avail.

Like a child snuggling his teddy bear, Junkrat buried his face against Pilar's shoulder again, vibrating gleefully when she laughed. She could only hold on tighter, mind in a haze as she came to terms with what had just happened, and try as she might to keep herself calm, she could not help but to wiggle happily in his lap. Perhaps she'd been pining for the idiot a lot longer than she had realized, because even though the kiss had passed, and hearts were calming, her stomach whirled with such an intensity that she very nearly pushed him back down, making him hers once again.

"Was that real enough for you?" she murmured, absentmindedly twirling his hair between her fingers. She could feel him mumbling into her shoulder, words unintelligible, but the wiggling she felt beneath her told her exactly how giddy Junkrat was. After a moment, he shifted himself to better see her, watching her like a puppy as he nuzzled her affectionately. It was a moment before he could find the words, and longer so before he was able to speak them, but the goofy grin plastered across his face was enough to tell Pilar exactly what he thought.

"Yeah, Caterpillar. Yeah, it was."

With a smile, she made to brush her lips against his brow, yet from behind them, a loud, clearing of a throat told them they were far from alone.

Quickly gazing over her shoulder, her eyes widened when her gaze fell upon Roadhog, his massive arms crossed over his chest as the lenses of his mask flashed in their direction. If she wasn't blushing before, Pilar certainly was now, and she could feel it creeping across her shoulders as her gaze pointedly avoided Roadhog's. Junkrat, on the other hand, was ecstatic, vibrating happily beneath her, hoping to grab the man's attention.

"We gotta move," he growled, blatantly ignoring Junkrat, his arm falling to his side while his thumb jerked over his shoulder. From what she could tell, he had packed up most of their belongings in preparation for their next journey. Still, Pilar could see his eyes flashing behind the lenses of his mask, and she could have sworn she'd seen him roll them like a parent, irritated with their children. Junkrat, however, didn't seem no notice, or didn't care, and gathering Roadhog's attention-finally-a shit-eating grin spread across his face as he spoke again.

"Did ya-"

"Yes." He did not bother letting Junkrat finish his question, and he strode forward, lifting them both, as easily as rag-dolls, by the arms. "Cops are searching, probably for whoever was behind Salamanca, maybe us. Gotta lay low-and quiet."

Roadhog did not stay longer; having just witnessed the two idiots finally do what he'd been waiting for them to do for ages now, he was in no hurry to spend every waking moment with them, now that they got that out of the way. _Hell_ , Junkrat had been affectionate enough as it was, both toward he and Pilar; he did not want to stick around and see how it would be, now.

"Awkward, eh?" Junkrat grinned cheekily, once Roadhog was out of earshot, yellow eyes flashing toward Pilar. "Maybe next time, the lug _won't_ catch us."

She glanced up at him, eyes bright, her face positively glowing. "Maybe, maybe not," she replied with a nonchalant shrug, and her hand came to rest on the back of her neck, rubbing it slightly, sheepishly. Part of her wondered if it had been real, but the smug grin that rested on his face told her that it completely had been. She bit her lip coyly, and after a moment, her hand wrapped around his wrist, and she dragged him along, back to Roadhog's bike, before he ended up leaving without them.

"Let's get out of here."


	33. XXXIII

Pilar groaned at how tightly her arm had been wrapped, finding it difficult to move freely as she liked. There was a reason behind it, however; after waking up to her hand covered in blood and her right arm more pained than it had been since Roadhog tore it off, she had little choice in the matter. Roadhog had already warned her once, and the moment he had seen her all bloody, he'd lifted her instantly, quickly and easily, before she had been able to protest. Chastising her, he worked quickly, pouring a flask of alcohol over the bloody mess to kill any infection that might have been festering away.

Of course, it had been several days since she'd scratched herself open in her sleep, and she hardly felt irritation since they'd wrapped it. Still, it was annoying, and made it difficult to train her body to grow accustomed to her missing limb, but she had managed, regardless.

There was another omnic scrapyard between Salamanca and Mérida; while it would take them out of the way to get to Gibraltar, Pilar was more than happy to delay her journey to oblige Junkrat when he asked her. For what, he had not divulged, but the affectionate nuzzling had won her over almost instantly. Besides, she was not entirely certain what Gibraltar would have in store for the trio; if her mother caught wind that Pilar was nearby, there was a good chance that she might not be able to escape as easily as she would have liked.

Perched on a hillside, overlooking the scrapyard, Pilar absentmindedly scratched her shoulder, above the bandaging, scrutinizing the scene below; guards patrolled the perimeter, both human and omnic, and it was then that she truly realized how much she missed Trueno. They were a team, two parts that worked flawlessly as a whole, together. But now she was alone, disabled, and worried that whatever they were about to face would test her in ways that might cause harm to both she and the Junkers.

A sigh escaped her lips, hand resting on her hip. Night had fallen, giving them sufficient cover, provided they didn't burst in, bike roaring and guns blazing, but if she knew the Junkers, that idea wouldn't go over well.

So lost in her thoughts she was, that when a pair of mismatched arms draped heavily over her shoulders, she jumped, feeling the top of her head smack roughly against Junkrat's chin. He grunted in pain, having bitten his tongue as his jaw jarred, and Pilar hissed, rubbing the top of her head tenderly, the pain immediately numbing any anxiety she felt.

"Shit," she growled, eyes shutting tightly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting–"

Turning on her heel, her eyes fluttered open again, seeing stars, though just in time to see him spit out a glob of blood onto the ground beside him. Rubbing his jaw, assessing the damage, a wide grin spread across his lips, kneading the left side of his face with the ball of his hand.

"Ya gotta hard head, ya know that, roight?" he chuckled, watching the horrified expression on her face. "An' here I thought Roadie had a hard head, eh? But ya take the cake, Caterpillar."

Pilar, already on edge, ran her fingers through her hair distractedly, glancing back at the scrapyard, worry flickering in her eyes. Junkrat, spitting out another glob of blood, wiped his mouth on his upper arm, smearing crimson along his skin, and limped toward her, a line of blood dribbling, unnoticed, down his chin. From what he could tell, she wasn't looking too well, but then again, he could never tell with this sort of thing. Still, her body language was enough to tell him she was uncomfortable, especially as her hand steadily reached for her wrapped shoulder.

He caught her wrist quickly in his hand, face scrunching when she turned her surprised gaze on him, and Pilar tugged on her arm, out of habit rather than escape.

" _Hey_ –"

"Roadie said t' keep an eye on ya, Caterpillar, an' ya know I'm more than happy t' do it," he said, unable to keep himself from grinning wildly. "We need ya in top shape, ya know; them lugs ain't gonna be easy t' get past."

"I know," she huffed, and try as she might to be stubborn, she had to turn away when her lips curved into a smile, a nervous one, but a smile nonetheless. "There're both human and omnic guards down there. If I had my banderillas to stun them, it might be a bit easier, but–"

Suddenly cut off as a metallic hand covered her mouth, Pilar was taken aback when she realized Junkrat had kept her from speaking more, watching as he vibrated excitedly, his glee almost too much to contain. Pilar wrenched his hand out of the way, but before she was able to say a word, he was dragging her with him, holding onto her hand tightly, bounding back to where Roadhog stood, readying his weapon.

" _Roight!_ " he exclaimed happily, digging among his possessions hidden within his sidecar, nose wrinkling as he threw shit here and there over his shoulders, forcing Pilar to duck out of the way as an empty frag whizzed right past her head. Straightening up, she gave Roadhog a quizzical glance, and he only shrugged, filling his back with ammunition, but otherwise silent. It was a few minutes before Junkrat once again exclaimed in delight, sitting on his knees as he pulled forth from the car what he was looking for, taking a moment to tweak a few things before turning to face her.

Scooting toward her like an excited puppy, Junkrat held before them a weapon of sorts, offering it to Pilar, whose expression was utterly confused as she raised her brow. Lips pursed, she steadily reached for the gun-like mechanism, taking it gingerly in her hand. There was an obvious handle and trigger, but the barrel was absurdly bigger than that of a normal gun, and she cast her gaze to Junkrat, who knelt at her feet, watching her with bright, golden eyes.

"I'm sorry if I don't seem more excited," she began, frowning slightly when she saw Junkrat's delighted expression fall a bit. "I can see it's a weapon, but what is it?" She lifted it, aiming it before her, getting a feel for how it balanced in her hand, one eye closing as she stared down the barrel. "Is this what you were building all week?"

"Nah, nothin' loike that, Caterpillar," he replied enthusiastically, scrambling to his feet to hover over her. Clearly, whatever she was doing, she was doing it wrong; his hands fixed on hers, positioning her fingers to better grip the weapon, but also giving her an easier way to pull the trigger when ready to fire. Even as he drew his hand away, his chin rested heavily on the top of her head again, arms draped over her shoulders as she raised it before her again, twisting her wrist to view it from all angles.

"Just modified one of me old frag launchers t' spit out yer lil' shocky bits. Managed t' get 'em out of yer arm an' give 'em a charge. So ya still have that, but with this, that Talon bitch can't get her nasty lil' paws all over it."

Not a moment later, his long, lanky arms were reaching around her for the weapon again, making sure the modifications were up to par with his design. Drawing a screwdriver from a pouch on his hip, his tongue poked out as he tightened the barrel better onto the gun, all while still draped over Pilar.

She watched him work, as best as she could, considering his position, a stupid grin spreading wide across her face. He was so enthusiastic about his work, and looking rather pleased with himself, he straightened up, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other holding out the gun that still rested in Pilar's hand.

"Ya know," he continued, shoving the screwdriver back in his pack before hunching again, pressing his cheek against hers as they inspected the weapon. "Ya really shouldn't use the technical shit so much. Gets ya into more trouble than it's worth, y'know?" His mech hand fell from the gun, which Pilar held onto tightly, waving it before them, curling his fingers, and Pilar could hear the gears working within, buzzing a whirling about. "Built it meself," he added, glancing at her as his lips curved in a smug grin. "Hasn't failed me yet."

After a moment of silence, his nose nuzzled affectionately against her cheek, taking her by surprise, yet she laughed nonetheless, nose wrinkling happily. He was steadily growing more comfortable with his affection–not that he hadn't been before, this was just a different type–and the more time passed, the more he would drape himself over her, even to the point of falling asleep. Of course, nowadays all three of them slept in a heap rather than apart, but that did not mean Junkrat was not any less affectionate than before.

Pulling away slightly, she snuck a kiss on the tip of his nose, this time causing Junkrat to start. As affectionate as he might have been, he was still not used to receiving it. Roadhog's particular brand was usually a rough smack upside the head, and a life on the run was hardly a place where affection was freely given.

Thoroughly annoyed by the pair, Roadhog tromped toward Pilar and Junkrat, separating them roughly. Yelping in surprise, Pilar wiggled in his grip as he had her by the scruff of her shirt, and he dropped her, smacking Junkrat at the back of his head as he did so.

"Get moving," he growled, massive arms folding across his chest, gazing at them from behind the glinting lenses of his mask. "Can't get distracted."

He spoke in a clear dismissal, turning his back on Pilar and Junkrat as the latter rubbed the back of his head, grumbling under his breath. Pilar cast her gaze to the scrapyard below before raising her weapon, inspecting it once again as the others prepared themselves, strapping weapons to their persons, fitting every possible pouch with ammunition and explosives, ready to destroy the guards below. Of course, that did not necessarily mean that they would be taking the loud approach if Pilar had anything to say about it; scanning the perimeter, she found a guard shack not far from where the first group patrolled. Maybe there were controls for the omnic guards within…they didn't seem the type that Pilar had encountered in Numbani, more or less robots with a specific set of programming made to guard the area, much like Trueno before they had visited Numbani, themselves. Maybe this would be simpler than she thought.

Not a second later, she was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a harness being wrapped around her waist, startling her, until she realized Junkrat had fitted it so that the weapon would sit snug into the holster on her hip. After all, being down a limb for the time being did have its problems, but with the modifications in place, there wouldn't be as much of a problem for her to defend herself now.

Quickly, quietly, the trio took the fastest route from their overlook, careful to keep out of sight as best they could. It wasn't an issue for Pilar; being short as she was did have its advantages here and there, and the ability to duck behind bushes that littered the hillside without getting caught was one of them. However, she couldn't say the same of her allies. Big and clumsy on giant feet and mismatched legs, their grunts as they tried to balance on the semi-steep hillside carried throughout the night, and Pilar-who was keeping a close watch on the guards-noticed flashing lights in their direction as several omnics (which appeared to be Bastion units) cast their sensors in their direction. The nearest bush was big, though not quite big enough, but with a hiss, Pilar slid to the ground silently, grabbing onto Junkrat's arm to do the same. Roadhog did not need telling; the moment he saw Pilar drop to the ground, he too, crashed beside her, jarring the young woman as the ground around them seemed to quake under his weight. In a pile of tangled limbs and annoyed hisses, the Junkers, semi-successfully, hid behind the bush as Pilar poked her head around the side of it, eyes narrowing as they fixed on the nearest group of guard units. Holding her breath, she hoped that they had not seen them, and after a few moments, the robots continued their patrol, heads facing forward again as they marched away from their hiding spot.

"That was close," Pilar murmured, steadily rising to her feet, lips pouted in a concerned frown as she continued to glance at the omnics' backs. "We have to be careful, or shit will hit the fan."

Grunting in agreement, Roadhog, too, rose, brushing dirt and leaves from his pants, rolling his shoulders as he came to his full height. Pilar grasped Junkrat by the hand, heaving as she tried to pull him to his feet, and after a moment he bounded upward, tousling his hair, a few yellow strands falling to his shoulders. Once he found his footing, an arm draped around both Pilar and Roadhog-proving to be rather awkward, as one towered over the other-a smug, almost stupidly happy grin twisting his sharp features.

"Careful's me middle name, didn't ya know, _Caterpillar_?" he grinned, jostling them both. Roadhog hadn't moved an inch, but try as she might to keep a firm footing, Pilar was still shaken, gripping his arm tightly to prevent her fall.

"Whatever you say," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she found her footing again. However, before she could speak again, Roadhog had shoved both she and Junkrat along toward the control room, or at least, what Pilar believed to be such. There wasn't a lot of time to bridge the gap to the outpost, and with the omnics having sped up their pace, on alert after nearly spotting the Junkers on the hill, Pilar was beginning to wonder if it was better if they just charged in per usual, rather than sneak around. At least this way, they'd have the element of surprise, and her weapon was specialized in shorting out mechanical threats. She just hoped she would not have to use them.

All seemed to go according to plan-what plan they had-as Pilar rushed the objective, and she could faintly see a glowing, red switch through the windows as her legs pushed her forward. From behind her, she could hear the heavy breathing of Roadhog through his mask, and the chaotic giggles falling from Junkrat's lips as he prepared his frag launcher for attack. While she wasn't sure that he would need it, it was far better to be safe than sorry, and pushing the last few legs, crashing into the glass door that barred the trio from their goal, it would be soon that Pilar would realize that her idea had been far from the best.

"Got it," she muttered, hand fiddling with the handle as it seemed to give at her touch. However, the closer she felt she got to unlocking the mechanism-it would be easier if she had her mech arm-the further she got, and suddenly, the entire system shut down with a thundering clamor, and the air rung with the sound of a deafening tumult as the entire area lit up, spotlights, previously unseen, fixing on the woman and her two companions. The alarm rang for what felt like miles around, and the control room lit up in a bright, red blaze, alerting the guards, both human and omnic, to the ruffian's arrival.

" _Fuck!_ " Pilar hissed, whirling about, her hand wrenching her makeshift weapon from the holster on her hip. There was no need to wait and see what Junkrat and Roadhog were doing; the destructive duo had already unleashed their weapons, firing off into the night as an influx of glowing beams fixed on the point, growing in size as the Bastion units quickly approached. Small explosions erupted all around them as frag after frag was launched into the fray, and Pilar, hearing screams from the human guards, turned her back on the oncoming assault, fixing to unlock the door once again.

Junkrat's maniacal laughter shot through the air, filling her ears as she tried to concentrate on her task. It was amazing that she could even hear him over the din of the alarms, not to mention the firing of omnic guns and the explosions from his own weapon. She could even hear Roadhog's bloodthirsty chortle in the chaos of the moment. Still, Pilar had to draw herself away from her failed attempt to unlock the building as omnics seemed to sneak up on her from either side, unbeknownst to the Junkers, who were too taken with their own chaotic battle to know that she was steadily surrounded. A snarl tore from her lips as she whipped around, weapon aimed and finger twitching on the trigger as the Bastion only sped its pace to meet her head-on.

" _Hijo de puta._ "

Pulling the trigger, a deafening blast emanated from the barrel of her gun, and she could feel the hair on her arm rise as an electrical jolt seemed to pervade the air, banderilla blasting from the end. Crackling filled her ears, and bright, white lightning bounced about the banderilla in a jagged fashion, as though summoned from the heavens, and as it whizzed through the hair, the sharp, needle-like tip pierced the omnic's chest plate, embedding deeply into its armor. Not moments later, the entire bot lit up, as though struck by lightning, and its joints seized, forcing it to convulse in place. It shook, overloaded with power, and the longer she watched, the more the omnic seemed to overload, and it was soon thereafter that she realized it would likely explode from the raw power that permeated its circuits.

She was in close proximity, and it was far too late to bolt to safety-as though there was a safe spot around, and with a hissed, Spanish curse, she backed up as quickly as she could, features twisted in an enraged grimace. It whined, its head suddenly spinning on its shoulders, it's weapon firing bullet after bullet haphazardly into the air. While she was certain that one would hit, it wasn't until she heard chains rattling through the air, a giant hook wrapping around her waist and tugging her back, that she realized that Roadhog, at least, had seen what was happening. With a whoosh, she felt herself being shot backward toward her cohorts, dark hair whipping about her face, obscuring her vision as she was brought out of the omnic's reach. With a heavy thud, she landed against his large bellying, feeling a hand catch her by the shoulder. Brown eyes flashed upward just in time to see a grenade hit the omnic, and not moments later, she was sandwiched between two, giant men, one of which covered her ears in a rush. Not a moment too soon, either, as the bomb erupted, sending the omnic flying in a dozen, broken pieces.

Though protected to a point, she could still feel the rushing of air whoosh past the trio after the explosion, and debris clattered to the ground around them, narrowly avoiding Pilar's feet, which stuck out at odd angles in their rush to shield each other. It was a few seconds before Junkrat stepped aside, yet still positioned in front of Pilar, as though a dragon guarding his most prized possession. Roadhog, too, had backed away, turning to defend their back, and Pilar-though she rubbed her newly-bruised abdomen, still holding on to her weapon-she prepared for the next wave of attackers.

"Is there ever a normal day with you two?" she shouted, aiming her weapon at the next omnic, wondering where on earth the human guards had gone. The three of them stood back to back to back, forming a triangular position as they covered their blind spots with each one-another, and Pilar could feel her heart racing with the exhilaration of the fight, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Who would have thought that just months ago, she'd been as clean-cut as they came, only to find a life on the wild side? Certainly not her.

She could hear Junkrat cackling beside her as he crouched low, semi-aiming his weapon while launching frags at the omnics, once again. "Sorry, luv, but ya ain't gonna have a normal day, so long as yer with us...so, forever, yeah?" His elbow nudged her side, and though she rolled her eyes, a pleased grin flashed across her lips, mischief coloring her expression.

Watching the omnic approach, she thought quickly, and rather than aiming at its chest, like with the previous, she aimed at the ground between it and another, the pair just close enough that the electrifying jolts would hit them both. Her finger hesitated on the trigger, knowing well that there was only one banderilla left after she shot the next, but at this point, the others would have enough ammunition to fight off the rest, so long as she could get to the control panel on time. With a roar, she triggered the weapon, sending another banderilla flying through the air, her hair, once again, standing up as the electrical waves prickled at her skin. It hit the ground, just as she liked, and with a blinding flash, bolts of lightning emanated from the point, jaggedly twisting through the air, hitting both guard omnics with precision.

Not a second after she saw the the flashes hit her target, she jumped back, turning on her heel with a feline grace, propelling herself back toward the control room, lifting the gun above her head as she neared. The Junkers paused, only for a moment, to watch her go before continuing their destructive tirade on the omnic menace.

Skidding to a halt, her eyes flashed over her shoulder, making sure Junkrat and Roadhog had the upper hand, Pilar brought the hard, metal handle down on the glass of the window with all her strength. There was a loud crack, followed by the shattering of the window in a thousand pieces, and pleased with her work, she strapped the weapon back to her hip, stepping back to get a running start. Maybe it would have been easier to simply unlock the door, but Pilar hadn't really given it a second thought; she pushed off the ground, hand outstretched to grasp onto the sill as she flung herself into the room, hissing angrily as she felt a sharp, jarring pain in her palm, having put her full weight on the hand that had helped her inward.

It hadn't distracted her, however. From behind, she could hear Junkrat yelling at her, angry, frustrated, and running out of frags, as far as she could tell. The omnics were not relenting, and there was only so much a fist could do against a robot built to defend.

"Shut these fuckers down!" he roared, throwing another bomb between two that steadily crept up on him, using a shoulder to cover one ear, his hand plugging the other before detonating his grenade. Pilar, the moment she'd heard his voice, ducked behind the door, awaiting the explosion of the mine, and the quake of the earth to follow, before jumping to her feet, blood having begun to pool in the palm of her hand. It stung like hell, and caused her to wince whenever she moved her fingers. Still, as she clenched her hand, blood running over her fist and dripping onto the floor, she strode forward, her eyes fixing on the large, flashing switch, beside which had a label signifying the power switch for the omnics.

With a mighty roar, she brought her fist down upon the button, smashing it, causing the alarms over head to shut off immediately, and as she looked onto the 'battlefield,' omnic after omnic immediately shut down, some keeling over, others halting in place, but all of them, undoubtedly, decommissioned. A pleased sigh escaped Pilar's lips as she leaned against the nearest wall, wiping her head with the back of her hand, not realizing that blood smeared across her brow in the process. It was only a second later that Roadhog had kicked in the door-something she should have thought of before-and Junkrat came bounding in, squeezing past Roadhog before the hulking man could wedge himself into the tiny control room.

"Ya did it!" Junkrat exclaimed, and suddenly Pilar felt herself being lifted into the air, catching her off guard completely. "Ya shut the bastards down!"

Though she wriggled in his grip, the childlike happiness with which he twirled her had her stifling a giggle, and he playfully patted the side of his face, accidentally smearing a crimson streak across his sooty skin. He didn't seem to notice, or care, for that matter, and not seconds later, he pressed the tip of his long nose against hers, wiggling excitedly before setting her down.

Roadhog, from behind them, made a sort of disgusted grunt, shaking his head as he forced his way inside. It didn't take long for him to notice Pilar's injury, and his large, meaty hand wrapping around her thin wrist, he raised it above her head to get a better look at it.

"Jamison, the _whiskey_."

His voice was a low grunt, and Junkrat nodded quickly, searching his person for the right canteen. Wrenching it from his hip, he uncorked it with his teeth, before tossing it to Roadhog, who motioned for him to find some sort of wrapping in his shoulder packs.

"Hold still," Roadhog ordered, pouring the whiskey over her palm, and Pilar growled in pain as the alcohol permeated the wound, killing what bacteria it could to prevent infection. Last thing she needed was to lose both her arm and her hand, without any means to fix either.

It stung like hell, but she bit her lip, and soon enough, Roadhog was wiping up the bloody mess of her hand before Junkrat pushed his way in to wrap her palm tightly. It didn't take long, and when he finished, he glanced at her, looking rather pleased with his handiwork, and Pilar stretched her hand, moving it about to test its mobility. It wasn't bad; there was a bit of straining, but it was to be expected with a bit of wrapping. Still, it worked, and hopefully keep her from getting a nasty infection.

Behind her was a door that led into the scrapyard, unlocked and relatively easy to get through. It was a few moments before they realized it however, making sure there weren't anymore guards about, and after Roadhog nodded, pushing his way past Pilar and Junkrat, he forced the door open, waving for the pair to follow him.

"Right," he growled, casting them a glance from over his shoulder. "Get your shit and get out."


	34. XXXIV

Passing through the doorway, Pilar's eyes scanned the perimeter, lingering for seconds longer on the massive piles of scrap metal, searching for signs of enemy activity. All seemed quiet, for the moment. Of course, that didn't mean they wouldn't be on guard; there could very well be omnics that were missed-if there were, Pilar would be ready-but for the time being, there was a hushed silence that fell upon the scrap yard, quiet enough to hear the faintest of movements throughout the area. Pilar wasn't too concerned as they stepped forward cautiously, eyes narrowed as she watched, but it wouldn't hurt to be too careful. After all, the human guards still had to be around somewhere, and Pilar wasn't itching to get into it with them, anytime soon.

"Roight," Junkrat muttered, rolling his shoulders as he hovered inches from Pilar's. "Got some shit I need t' get, you sit tight an' I'll be right back!"

Before she could say a word, he mashed his face against her cheek in an affectionate sort of nuzzle before bounding off, his body moving awkwardly at the pronounced limp that his mech leg granted him. Pilar watched, puzzled; she wasn't sure why he was so secretive about what he was doing, and honestly, she didn't want to know. Her hand fiddled with the wrappings on her shoulder, keeping the stump from infection, before Roadhog slapped her hand out of the way with a warning glance.

She ignored his gaze, pouting her lip as she watched Junkrat disappear behind a pile of scraps, before flicking her eyes to Roadhog, a quizzical expression resting on her face.

"What do you suppose he's doing?" she asked, hand resting on her hip. Roadhog's head slowly turned back to the direction in which Junkrat disappeared, shrugging his massive shoulders but saying nothing. She eyed him suspiciously; usually, whether Junkrat knew it or not, Roadhog was well attuned to what he was doing. The fact that he feigned ignorance, especially in a situation as delicate as this, had Pilar not entirely believing him. Still, she didn't push the subject, instead wandering in the opposite direction as if to scout the area, just in case.

"I won't be too far," she called over her shoulder nonchalantly. She could hear a grunt of acknowledgement, and a shuffling as Roadhog seemed to move in Junkrat's direction, probably to make sure the erratic man didn't get into any more trouble than they needed. It was a good idea; Pilar was capable of keeping herself under the radar; she had yet to see herself named in the news as a cohort to the Junkers, which meant she was doing something right.

With a sigh, she rounded one of the larger piles of scrap, noting any spare parts that might come in handy in the long run. She wasn't about to try and pull them out; the last time she'd tried, she had use of both arms, and even then, it took one of Junkrat's concussion mines to actually free the parts that she had in mind. Hopefully, what he was looking for wouldn't take a lot of time-that way, she'd be able to drag him here for more parts before getting caught, again, but the bloody guards.

Her hand reached, absentmindedly, for her stump once again, stopping short when she quickly realized what she was going. Roadhog may not have been around, but she could still feel his heavy hand smacking her upside the head with a sort of silent, parental annoyance that she would expect only from him. Still, a small grin lifted her features at the thought; after only a few short months, and a bit of bickering, she'd found a home with two, infamous criminals. Two men who were not quite what the media made them out to be. Sure, Roadhog was terrifying, and Pilar still jumped in fright when he happened upon her unexpectedly. She'd seen him murder and rob without a second thought. Well, okay, maybe he was like the media portrayed, but not entirely. He was handy, smarter than people made him out to be, and fiercely protective, even if it was difficult to see from an outsider. He got stupidly happy when Pilar was able to sneak him ice cream, and even more so when she managed to bring back an adorable, stuffed pig plush. There were two sides to every story, and she was just beginning to learn his.

And then there was Junkrat. _Junkrat_. That damn man had Pilar questioning her own sanity half the time, but she wouldn't ask for it any other way. He had his issues; how many times had she seen him break down, trying to cope with the radiation that fucked with him? Or the unpredictable switches of his mood? Still, even with him fighting his demons, the man was brilliant. She saw his plans, read his blueprints, and the amount of effort and thought put into his projects was unbelievable. Honestly, it was nearly on par with Overwatch's agents; she grew up alongside them, watched them work, and while he might not have had the same access to the technology as they did, he was just as passionate as they were.

Her grin widened, hand running along a particularly jagged looking piece of scrap that might come in useful for something. She still didn't know how she was going to explain everything to her mother, provided they reached Gibraltar without hardships, but even so, part of her felt as though there was nothing to explain. Everything just fell into place, quite literally. Sure, she was doing a bit of work on her own, and her plans to take the men in had failed miserably, but she thought about how much she had changed since then. Pilar was a defender, skills honed in her youth, under her mother and father, skills that had yet to fail her. She was able to hold her own, for a time, against two criminals. Criminals, who decided that it was too dangerous to let her go, but also realized her skills would be of use. Criminals, who included her in their heists, listened to her input. Criminals, who, eventually, had given her the choice to stay home.

Criminals who became a family she never expected, and allies she could never leave.

Of course, knowing Junkrat, the moment they reached Gibraltar, he'd be on high alert. It was no secret that Maria would likely try to drag Pilar back to Overwatch's base the moment she had her in her sights, and as possessive as he was, he would not go down without a fight. That was what she worried about, the nearer they drew each day, but no amount of persuasion could keep Junkrat from leaving Pilar's side. Even as stressed as she was, she was glad to have him, and not just as an ally or a friend, but for the bond they had. More often than she'd care to admit, her mind would flicker to the time, several days ago. The time that raw emotions had been laid bare at one another's feet. She had been frightened for his wellbeing, the effect that her near-death experience had on his addled mind that he might not come back from his break. His worry was well-found, but the way he handled it was enough to incite fear in her. Even after her coaxing, their declaration of their feelings, he still seemed unsure, tentative to even touch her, let alone believe she was real. It was a process, one that she would gladly help him through, but she hated to see him like that again.

Her mind had been well occupied, her features stretched in a silly, almost lovestruck grin, barely noticing what was going on around her. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to wander off on her own, but then again, she couldn't have known where her thoughts would take her, the moment she was out of eyeshot. Still, it took a moment to clear her mind, bring her back to the present, and as she turned another corner, around an even larger pile of scrap metal, what she came face-to-face with was the last thing she expected.

A strangled yelp escaped her lips when she found herself face-to-face with another Bastion unit, towering over her, and she instinctively reached for the weapon on her hip, ready to attack should it prove hostile. Her mind was in a spin; she'd shut down all the omnics around the place! How the hell had this one manage to escape that? Was it from a different area? A different guard who had manage to get into the wrong facility? Either way, as she wrenched the weapon from her belt, she was stunned when the Bastion yelped, itself, an almost panicked sort of beeping coming from its vocal processors, hands thrown up into the air as though being arrested.

Pilar hesitated, brows knitting together as she realized what was going on. This omnic seemed afraid, confused, and with each beep that escaped it while it backed up clumsily, Pilar relaxed her arm, keeping it at her side, though her finger remained on the trigger, ready to shoot if this was a diversion. Still, as it continued to back away, tripping over its feet and landing heavily on the ground, she frowned deeply, deciding to take a chance with this one, holstering her weapon.

It panicked on the ground, until a small, yellowish bird came swooping about it head. The moment the Bastion caught sight of it, it calmed, making a few, happy beeps as the small creature landed on its 'shoulder.' Slowly approaching, Pilar raised her hand as a sign of peace, showing the omnic that there was nothing to fear from her presence. Even still, once it caught wind of her approach, its beeps became panicked again, and she quickly rushed to its side, falling to her knees before it, patting its leg comfortingly, offering a small smile.

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" she said, nodding her head. "I'm not going to hurt you, can you understand me?" It took a few seconds, but the Bastion seemed to calm, if only a bit, as Pilar's gentle voice carried to its receptors. The bird on its shoulder merely cocked its head at her, as though inspecting her for any sort of deceit, and after a moment, it seemed to nod at her, to which she returned her the gesture.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and gentle. She did not want to agitate the omnic any more than she had to. After all, from all the Bastion units she'd encountered since her adventure began, this one seemed far from similar to the others. "Did you mean to come here?"

Of course, she probably wouldn't understand what it said, given that it told her anything, but she still didn't want to upset it by assuming anything. It was nervous, almost twitchy, as though a lost child, separated from its mother.

" _Wheee boop beep,_ " is what it said, and though Pilar did not understand a word of what it meant, she still nodded, encouraging it to continue to calm itself.

"Can you understand me?" she asked again, nodding as her eyes fixed on the light in the center of its 'head'. "Can you nod if you do?"

There was a moment of silence, interrupted only by the bird's chirping, and slowly, tentatively, the omnic nodded, the glow of its light brightening slightly when she smiled. It seemed more eager to communicate as best as it could, and Pilar was more than happy to oblige it.

"Did you get here by mistake?" A quick nod. "Are you trying to find a way out? This is a big scrapyard."

Again, the Bastion nodded. Pilar bit her lip in thought, brows knitting together as she thought of a way to get the omnic out of there without the Junkers seeing it. After all, the omnics they'd run into up until now had been hostile, dangerous, and they'd love nothing more than another excuse to destroy an omnic.

"I know a way out," she continued, and the Bastion seemed to wiggle happily, the beeps coming from its vocal processors nearly ecstatic. "You have to listen to me carefully, though. I have friends here, friends who don't like omnics. We've been through a lot of bad things with them recently, so you might not want to be seen by them."

" _Beeeep…_ " It did not seem happy with her statement, but it still seemed to agree that what Pilar said was best. As she slowly rose to her feet, she held out her hand for the Bastion to take. It wouldn't be a lot; she wasn't strong enough to lift one on her own, but rather, it was a sign of friendship at the most, trust at the least. And for a moment, it hung in the air, and Pilar began to wonder whether or not it was the right decision, but seconds before she made to draw back her hand, it had grasped onto her hand, rising to its feet easily.

"Not so bad, is it?" she asked, and the Bastion whistled a happy sort of tune as she led it forward, hand still clasped around hers. What she must look like, holding hands with a Bastion! The thought made her chuckle to herself, but she was happy to lead it along, looking foolish or not. The poor thing was scared, alone in a scrapyard, likely far away from wherever it needed to be. She led it, a tad quickly, back over the path from which she came, and it seemed to bounce whenever it took a step, still beeping merrily along as Pilar led it to its freedom. Still, even though it seemed like a pleasant little walk, Pilar still kept her ears open, in case Junkrat and Roadhog where finished with whatever it was they were doing.

After a few minutes, she could feel the omnic's gaze upon her, and glancing to the side, she watched as it raised its arm, pointing toward the lack of limb on her right side, making a quizzical sort of beep. Looking at it fully, the tilt of its head only confirmed that it was curious about what happened, and Pilar, pursing her lips in thought, decided that it would do no harm to tell it.

"My mom and I ran a sanctuary to help bulls rescued from bullfighting rings," she began, rounding a corner, still holding onto the Bastion's hand, the omnic swinging it happily from side to side as they walked. "One got spooked, knocked me over, trampled it pretty bad. I had to get a mech arm for it, but it's alright. It was scared and was only defending itself."

When she paused, the Bastion beeped again in question, and a small grin lifted the corner of her mouth, slightly bitter, but willing to divulge.

"You want to know how I lost it?"

The Bastion nodded, tugging on her hand.

"About a week ago, we ran into some, uh, bad people," she continued with a sigh. "One had hacked some old, decommissioned Bastions, cornered me, and then hacked my arm. It would have killed my friends and I, had they not ripped it off and destroyed it."

It beeped sadly, patting the top of her head with its free hand, sympathizing with her pain. A small smile spread across her lips, and she nodded in appreciation, provoking a string of happy, sing-song beeps from its vocal processes, and not much longer after, the front gates and control shack came into view.

"There!" she exclaimed, nodding toward the building. "Just through there is freedom, friend. Through the door will get you where you need to be."

It's happy beeping continued, and the Bastion released her hand, throwing its arms around her in a grateful hug, bouncing lightly. Pilar giggled, returning the gesture, before drawing back, encouraging it on.

"Now get going, friend," she said softly. "Maybe we'll bump into each other again!"

Nodding vigorously, the Bastion offered one last wave in farewell, before turning away and trotting off, its little bird friend flying about its head, chirping happily.

She watched the Bastion leave with a fond smile, her hand resting on her hip as she did. It was a few minutes before it was completely out of her sight, and not sooner than the omnic had left that she felt someone, rather heavily, crash into back, arms wrapping tightly around her.

"Roight, got what we needed, Caterpillar!" Junkrat exclaimed excitedly, face nuzzling into the back of her head. "Now let's get outta here before some more of them bastards show up!"


	35. XXXV

The sun was just beginning to rise, and Pilar, laying flat on her back with her arm behind her head, watched at the inky, black expanse of the night sky slowly changed with the first rays of the morning sun. Pinks and yellows swirled their way into the darkness, and the twinkling pinpricks of the stars slowly faded into nothingness as sunlight outshined them. She probably could have slept longer if she liked, but the closer they drew to Gibraltar, the shakier she seemed to get. There was no doubt that she'd be pulled away from Junkrat and Roadhog, and she didn't like to think about a day without her makeshift family, but the risk was high, and there wasn't a lot she'd be able to do, especially if some of Maria's old friends were to make an appearance. Sure, she could probably take on her mom, even with a missing arm, but more than her, there would be problems.

Refusing to think about it more, Pilar shifted, rocking upward to come to a sitting position, raising her arm high above her head, feeling her back crack as she stretched. Roadhog was still snoring soundly beside her, one hand resting on his large belly and his face hidden in the crook of his other arm. Chuckling under her breath, she took the blanket wrapped around her legs and threw it over him, not that it did much good, but thought he'd appreciate it nonetheless. The other blankets, which she had been sharing with Junkrat, seemed to have disappeared with him, as he no longer lay beside her. Lips pouting, her brows knitted together as her eyes adjusted to the minimal light, searching for the man around their makeshift camp. He was not in the immediate vicinity, and after a moment, she found herself rising to her feet, rolling her shoulders before running a hand through her hair, slowly turning on the spot.

Roadhog's motorcycle was just on the other side of Roadhog, himself, and beyond that, she could see tufts of hair sticking out from the other side. Slowly, she stepped around the hulking man, being careful not to accidentally wake him. It was impossible, of course-the man was a heavy sleeper-but that still didn't mean Pilar wasn't going to be inconsiderate of his beauty rest.

Reaching the bike, Pilar peeked over the seat, Junkrat's back facing her as he tinkered with something unseen to her. The area was illuminated by a small lantern that he managed to snatch last time they were in town, and as she watched in interest, she could hear him mutter softly under his breath, relaying instructions of some sort to himself, tossing aside a clamp to pick up a screwdriver.

"Up early, aren't we?"

Junkrat jumped, not having expected Pilar so early, and shoved his project into a heap in front of him, barring it from view with his body. After a moment, he leaned back, looking at her from upside-down, a cheeky grin spreading wide across his features.

"Aren't ya too?" he replied, quirking his brows as their eyes met. Pilar rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly before planting a kiss on his brow, smooshing the tip of her nose against his.

"Couldn't sleep," she responded, trying to sneak a look at his project, but he was too quick for her. Suddenly, his hands were on the back of her head, smashing his lips against hers, less-than-gracefully, nearly causing her to stumble over the bike, effectively hurting herself. However, Junkrat caught her, just in time, and his grin grew cocky, half-lidded eyes gazing at her contentedly as a blush spread quickly across her cheeks.

"An' why's that, sheila?"

As she drew away, still watching him closely, she bit her lip in hesitation, her brows knitting together as the elephant in her mind marched to the very front. The closer they drew to Gibraltar, the more uneasy she became. It hadn't been too bad before; sure, the confrontation with her father and Sombra had messed with her a bit, but it hadn't gone so far as to attack her sleeping patterns. A thousand different scenarios constantly whizzed around in her head, distracting her, keeping her up, causing her to dream about what was to come. And each scenario ended in the same way: Overwatch snatching her away from her friends. Her family.

"You damn well know what, _Jamison Fawkes_ ," she replied, poking the center of his forehead, raising a brow. "Aren't you worried at all at what might happen at Gibraltar?"

He waved a hand dismissively, rolling his yellow eyes with a sure grin. "Nah, ain't anyone gonna take ya away, Caterpillar. Not while I have anythin' t' say about it!"

"You say that now, but you can't be certain. You don't know Overwatch like I do."

He could see the concern in her features, and though his smug expression faltered for only a moment, it was only replaced by excitement as, out of nowhere, he bounded upward, causing Pilar to start in surprise, nearly losing her footing as most of her weight rested on Roadhog's bike. Still, as she regained herself, watching as Junkrat shoved his secret project under one of his bags, he turned to face her fully, standing at his full height as he stretched, forcing Pilar to crane her neck upward to see him better.

"I got somethin' fer ya, luv," he said in excitement, slouching once again as he placed a hand on either side of her face, smooshing her cheeks. "I gotta see yer arm though, eh? Won't work right without it."

He released her, only to be met with skepticism, and before she could say a word, Junkrat had heaved her up and over the motorcycle, forcing a surprised yelp from her lips. Her feet hit the ground before she could string together a sentence, and Junkrat had plopped onto the ground heavily, long, lanky legs spread wide as he searched for a tool of some sort. Pilar, wondering what the hell he was up to, slowly sank to her knees tucking herself neatly between his legs, folding her own beneath herself.

She assumed whatever this was about had to do with her missing limb, and her hand reached toward the tie keeping the stump bound, protecting it from both infection, and her own, unconscious habits. Junkrat had found the tools he was searching for in the time being; procuring a lighter from his pocket, he busied himself with decontaminating the metals on the open flame, and Pilar eyed him, slightly worried as to where this was gonna go.

"Don' be lookin' like that, Pilar. Yer makin' nervous!" Of course, what he said was all in jest; a silly grin had lifted his features when his eyes flickered toward her, raising his bushy brows when he noticed she had sat. Pleased with his work, he scooted himself closer, helping her remove what remained of the wrappings on her shoulder, and Pilar held her sleeve back, giving him a better view of the area.

"So, what's this about?" she persisted, raising a brow. Junkrat had taken what was left of her arm into his hand, making sure the implants were latched properly into her arm. Whatever injuries there had been since her mech's removal had since healed, and she watched as he poked and prodded, testing their resilience against his touch. It wasn't much, of course; he was being pretty gentle with her, the likes she'd not seen before now, but even as he fumbled with the socket near the top of her shoulder, his eyes glinted in excitement at what he was about to do.

"I didn' wanna tell ya too soon, Caterpillar. Wanted t' keep it a surprise!"

"What sort of surprise?"

The way he looked at her, Pilar knew he still wasn't about to give up his secrets yet. A wide, knowing smirk spread quickly across his face, and he touched his brow to hers happily before drawing back, wiggling in his seat. His features twitched, as though fighting between keeping in his thoughts and letting them burst out for all to hear, but the former was stronger, and he swallowed back his words, vibrating excitedly.

"Now, none of that," he remarked, shaking his head. "Ya gotta close your eyes, or ya'll ruin the surprise!"

Pilar eyed him skeptically, lips pouted. "And you just want me to trust you on this?" She wasn't serious, of course, but the words still hung in the air as he scoffed, pressing a hand to his chest as though stabbed by her very words. He was joking, as well, and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling wildly, rolling his eyes.

"When have I ever given ya a reason t' doubt me?"

"Jamison…"

Before she could continue, he pressed his hand to her lips woefully, dragging out his reaction as though still hurt. "Don' answer that. I don' think I could bare it." His face betrayed his words, however, and his vibrating seemed to increase the longer he thought about the secret surprise that still left Pilar skeptical of it all. "Ya gotta close yer eyes, though. _Pleeease_?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Pilar bowed her head, closing her eyes as she turned to face forward. Another chuckle from her partner met her ears, and she felt his hand release her stump while he looked through his pile of tools-likely, under the bag where he'd shoved his project from view. His giggles hadn't subsided a bit, and as she strained to hear beyond him, Pilar heard the scrape of metal on metal as the surprise was brought forth. Tempted as she was to peek, she didn't want to spoil it on Junkrat's end, so she quietly sat, patiently awaiting the moment she could open her eyes and see what he had planned all along.

Suddenly, there was a certain heaviness to her shoulder, causing her right side to slump and for her to start in surprise. Her eyes flashed open, and as quickly as her head turned to catch a view, Junkrat had repositioned himself, his arm resting on that same shoulder as his torso barred her from view. She wriggled in frustration, alarmed and trying to peer over his lanky figure, but to no avail. With each second that passed, more and more metallic clinks and scrapes filled the air, and there she could feel something being pressed into each of the sockets that rested on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, reaching with her free hand to tug his arm away. "Let me see!"

"Two seconds!" he replied, casting her a glance from over his shoulder. He looked positively gleeful as he worked, and after Pilar struggled a bit-not at all angry, just a bit startled-he had released her, nearly causing her to fall back, hand he not reached out a second later.

"What are you-"

Her words stopped short, mouth falling open in surprise, a stunned silence settling on the Spaniard as his project had been revealed to her. An arm, built from a variety of scrap metals, rested limply from her shoulder, awaiting activation. The scraps with which it was made were red and silver, as though to match the uniform she had once worn as a vigilante. It was slender, graceful to a point, yet far from matching her original arm, made in a way that wouldn't make it impossible to swing Relampago around as she had before.

Struggling to find her words, a sort of strangled croak fell from her lips, and Junkrat snickered, lifting the hand into his, testing the joints of the fingers, pleased with his handiwork. He twisted the arm around, palm facing downward, before holding it at the wrist, testing the elbow just as he had with the fingers. A grunt of approval escaped him, and he muttered quietly to himself as he reached the shoulder, doing with it what he had done to the rest. He lifted her arm up over her head, stretching the limb carefully, yellow eyes calculating every movement of the arm within his hand, every sound of the metal moving with each other. He bit his lip in thought for a moment, slowly moving the arm back down, before opening a slot in the the upper arm, exposing the wires and mechanics beneath.

"Surprise, Caterpillar!" he exclaimed with grin, switching something on within the limb, watching as the new arm seemed to spark to life. Well, at least that was what Pilar thought. There was a jolt in her shoulder; the arm seemed to connect seamlessly to the sockets implanted for the first, and soon enough, she could feel herself gaining control of the mech, lifting her hand up, staring at the palm as her fingers curled at her command. She was in awe that a man with so little resources could build an arm like this, but as she continued to get a feel-unaware that she was now feeling side-heavy, her widened eyes turned to Junkrat, whose smug grin was waiting for her to say something.

"-how?"

It was all she could muster before throwing herself at him, happy tears threatening to stream down her face. He had not expected her to react quite like that; with a heavy thud, she had barreled against his chest, effectively knocking them both over as Pilar encompassed him in a tight, two-armed hug. Tears continued to inch their way onto her face, which was buried, hidden in his chest, and the more she moved, the more she felt her arm grow as a part of her, the happier she was. She simply couldn't believe he would have taken the time to do such a thing, what with being on the run constantly.

"Took apart yer old arm," he said with a laugh as his back hit the ground heavily. "Figured out how it worked an' all. Like I said, ya have too much shit in that arm of yers to keep ya from that Talon bitch. So I fixed it."

It was a few moments before Pilar eased herself up, dark eyes fixing on the man before her, but her features had spread wide into a thankful smile. Shifting herself so that her new arm was between them, she tested the fingers out again, touching each tip to her thumb slowly. She seemed to have complete control, and while it wasn't nearly as glamourous as the old, it held a certain kind of character to it, character that only a junker could give it.

"I-thank you," she finally managed, clenching her fist. It would take some getting used to, now feeling off-balanced again, but she was ecstatic, nonetheless. "It's wonderful."

"Ah, shit, it's nothin'," Junkrat replied nonchalantly. "Ya know, after the shit with yer other arm, I knew ya'd want one. Helped me keep me mind off it too. Radiation fucked with me badly, but workin' on that arm of yers…" He paused, features scrunched in displeasure as he glanced away. "It helped."

Without a second thought, she'd planted a firm kiss on his bony cheek, startling him. He still wasn't used to sweet displays of affection toward him, and even now, he seemed to fumble over his works as a faint blush touched his cheeks. Still, his lips curved into a crooked grin while he shrugged beneath her, and wrapping his arms around her waist, he rocked himself into a sitting position, Pilar still held tightly within his grip.

"It's got a lot of the same shit yer old arm had," he continued, lifting it before them. They were both silent for a moment, inspecting her new appendage, and though it was obvious that she was overjoyed with it, Junkrat still seemed to have some reservations of his handiwork. Of course, it was always like that to a creator and his invention, but he didn't seem unhappy, overall. "I dunno if the explodey bits work yet; couldn't really test it without ya figurin' somethin' out, and I couldn't have that."

"Of course not," she replied, matter-of-factly, but could not keep the grin off of her face for the life of her. She was caught, staring at the prosthetic, wiggling the fingers while Junkrat held her by the wrist, his other arm wrapped around Pilar's front as he played with a few mechanisms in the forearm.

"Oi, lemme see yer palm, fer a second," he grunted, and she felt his chin rest atop her head when she flipped her hand over, revealing a door in the center, just as her old arm had to release the banderillas. The moment he saw it, he prodded it curiously, biting his lip in concentration as the door slid open. Within, a charged banderilla was waiting to be released, and as Pilar shifted, casting her gaze up at him, the wild smile that lit up his features had her question answered before she could even say it.

"Go for it, Caterpillar!"

Making sure Roadhog was nowhere near the area she threw her arm out before her, palm facing straight forward. With a single thought, she could feel the the mechanism click within the limb, and not a second later, she was jolted back as the banderilla shot forth, her skin crackling as she felt the electricity pulse through the air. Her hair became frazzled, standing on end, and the air seemed to spark as the banderilla continued to shoot through the air with no intentions of stopping.

However, it began to descend, and while Pilar soon lost sight of it, a surprised yelp escaped her lips when the entire sky seemed to flash in a single bolt of crackling lightning. She'd never seen her attack light up the sky in such a way, nor had she realized the spark could grow to such a size! She looked at her hand, her palm smoking slightly, lips pursed as she wondered where on earth the power came from. However, as she felt Junkrat's chest shake against her back, stifling a giggle, a soft sigh, accompanied by the roll of her eyes, fell from the Spaniard, and she turned her head slightly, lifting her chin to glance up at him, whose face betrayed his guilt almost instantly.

Raising a brow, she poked the end of his nose gently, her features expressing her question without having to utter a word. For a moment, it looked as though he would have her guessing, but after some prodding-meaning Pilar poking at his chest and stomach until he relented-he finally admitted what Pilar already knew.

"Gave 'em a bit of a charge," he said casually, as though it had been no more than a mention of the weather. "Wanted to see how we'll they'd hold up without explodin', ya know?"

Pilar sighed. "Don't tell me you blew up the other two...:"

"Nah, nothin' like that, luv," he replied with a chuckle. "Easy enough t' tell when they get close t' their breakin' point though. Didn't wanna push it, for yer sake. Expect we'll be needin' 'em soon, anyway."

His comment made her face fall, and she could feel her stomach begin to clench tightly in unease. Gibraltar was maybe a day more away, if they kept on the low, taking ridiculously long routes about each city they passed, shorter, if they didn't. Of course, while she wasn't too keen on getting them arrested, nor herself, for that matter, it gave her an excuse to drag on the journey to spend more time with Junkrat and Roadhog. She didn't want to go to Gibraltar, she didn't want to join up with Overwatch. Those days were long since passed, and having this taste of freedom, the carnage that ensued when traveling with notorious criminals...it gave her something that Overwatch never could. Besides, Junkrat and Roadhog were her family now; they might have been criminals, but their relationship with Pilar had been far more stable than her family life, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Yeah," she finally sighed, plopping herself heavily against Junkrat's chest. "I hope you're prepared for this. As far as I know, most of the original Overwatch has been summoned to Gibraltar, and they're nothing to be taken lightly."

His hand found her shoulder, and he wrapped it around her gently, eyes fixed on the horizon as the sun now illuminated the sky. He was well aware of the dangers that the situation could present to both the junkers and Pilar. There was no way he's let them have her without a fight, and he was sure that Roadhog wouldn't easily give in their partner to the likes of them. Still, he could feel Pilar's unrest, the nerves that seemed to pervade her entire being as she rested fully against him. For once, there wasn't a smile at the thought of her body against his; his mind continuously replayed the shit with her father, how they'd very nearly lost her.

Like _fuck_ he'd let that happen again.

"Ya ain't anywhere, Pilar," he growled, and Pilar found herself suddenly wrapped up in a tangle of long, lanky limbs. "They'd have t' rip me apart t' take ya away."

"God, I hope not!" she exclaimed, managing to poke her head out of the entanglement, hands poking out to wrap around his upper arm. "Don't go getting yourself killed because Overwatch has to be a pain in the ass!"

Junkrat merely grumbled, and Pilar shook her head, chuckling softly, before planting a gentle kiss on the tip of his chin. It seemed to throw him off, giving Pilar just enough leeway to wriggle her way out of his trap, taking the opportunity to spring one of her own as she jumped on him again, forcing them both to a ground in an even bigger tangle of limbs.

"You know what, though?" she asked, resting herself comfortably on top of him, scratching his stubbly chin with her new arm, to get a better feel for it.

"Wot's that?"

"Overwatch is just as illegal as you are. They won't be able to take you in without drawing attention to themselves." A mischievous grin lifted her features, and a moment later, Junkrat's matched before he leaned up, smooshing his nose against hers happily. Her fingers drummed lightly against his chest as he leaned back, his head thumping against the ground, eyes closing lazily while his hand rested on the small of her back. Pilar watched him, amazed at how peaceful he looked for once in his life, and as she drew her gaze from his face to her arm, her eyes caught sight of a small engraving on her forearm: a smiley face with what looked like a bull's horns on either side of this.

"Hey...what's this?" Her finger idly traced the engraving, lips pursed. It wasn't anything that stood out particularly, and she'd nearly missed it if the sunlight hadn't reflected in just the right position across her arm. Junkrat, whose eyes cracked open, glancing where she pointed, suddenly grinned, although a rosy tint seemed to dust his cheeks.

"So we could match, y'know?" he replied, shoving his free arm under his head to prop it up a bit more. "Let them bastards know who's gonna come after 'em if they hurt ya."

Pilar smiled, quite liking the sound of that. "Good, it's perfect. But what about the horns? Last I checked, you didn't have horns."

At this, Junkrat became a bit sheepish, as though not wanting to reveal his thoughts on the subject. His eyes flickered away, in the direction where Roadhog lay, clearing his throat. "I know ya miss yer bull," he muttered, lips pursed. "He was yer partner b'fore us, an' what happen t' him was really shitty…"

"You _hate_ Trueno, Jamison," Pilar replied skeptically. True, there was a pang of regret in her chest as she thought of him, how she'd left him behind, but there hadn't been a choice. It was either go, and live to save him, or die, right there in the alleyway.

"Well, yeah, I ain't gonna love an omnic anytime soon, sheila, and yer's ain't gonna be an exception!" He paused, realizing he'd been a tad defensive when he spoke, and glancing at Pilar, who had not seemed bothered by his reaction, he felt a wave of relief wash over him before he continued. "He hated me too, y'know. But he wanted me t' look after ya when Talon got ahold of him. And damn it, that's what I'm gonna do." He leaned upward again, touching his brow to hers for a moment before looking her in the eyes. "I put the horns there fer ya. He was yer friend, an' we're gonna get 'im back."

She could have cried at his statement, but instead, she allowed herself to lay down, resting her head in the crook of his neck, a soft sigh falling from her lips. The sun was now high in the sky, and she could feel the warmth of its rays soaking in, making her feel rather drowsy, especially as she'd not gotten enough rest the night before. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she listened to his steady breathing as he made not a movement beneath her.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Thank you for everything."


	36. XXXVI

Just a warning for you all! The following chapter is NSFW so read with care! :)

* * *

It might have been the early evening, but that didn't stop Pilar and the Junkers from being nestled together in a heap in the Spanish countryside.

As predicted, it took a little under a day to get from their last hiding spot to the border of Gibraltar, and from their hilltop, they could see the town below, the lights of the buildings steadily twinkling into existence at the setting of the sun. Even from their point, they could see the Rock of Gibraltar, the enormous, stone monolith bordering the southern shore, and where the Watchpoint and Pilar's mother–among those who answered Overwatch's call–likely would be. It wouldn't take long to get there, as Gibraltar was not large, and the towns surrounding would likely see any sort of trouble if Overwatch or the Junkers tried causing a stir if nothing went according to plan. Still, it was near, and their goal was almost reached, but it was still enough to have Pilar's heart racing at the very thought of it.

Wrapped beneath a blanket, and nearly sweating because of the heat radiating from Roadhog, Pilar forced herself up, poking her head over Roadhogs massive belly. It was quite feat; not only had she been smushed between both men, but Junkrat had his limbs wrapped so tightly around her that it was a wonder how she could have even gotten out in the first place. Still, as she slowly eased her legs from their prison, Pilar was careful not to wake either. It had been a long journey from Salamanca to Gibraltar. Sure, it could have easily taken less than the week that they had taken the trip in, but in Pilar's desire to spend more time with the boys, as well as navigate around cities and show them landmarks of her country, they'd managed to draw it out a week, rather than a day. Still, they were there now, and it wouldn't be long before they'd be in the fray of things once again.

Throwing her blanket over Junkrat, who grunted loudly as he rolled onto his back, arm outstretched and mouth hanging open unattractively, Pilar grinned slightly to herself, slowly sauntering to the edge of the hilltop on which they camped, overlooking the towns below. The nervous sensation in the pit of her stomach had yet to calm itself since the week before, and a sigh fell from her lips as she ran both hands through her long, dark hair, clenching her fingers within in it, tugging slightly in frustration. She had a bad feeling about this, but there was no way she'd be able to transfer the information Trueno had given to her without handing the arm directly over. She couldn't contact Maria, hook what remained of her old limb up to a device without being traced, nor sneak in and out without detection. She knew how Overwatch operated, and she was certain that it wasn't about to change.

She sighed again. Pilar missed the enormous figure of the omnic bull beside her, easing her mind when she thought it impossible. He was, after all, her closest friend since venturing on her own after Overwatch's disbanding. They'd been through so much together, and to know that her own shenanigans had gotten him into the predicament he was in now, well, she might not have shown it, but it was a tremendous guilt that weighed heavily on her shoulders, no matter what anyone said.

Her hand absentmindedly traced over the engraving on the new arm, bringing the slightest comfort to her. It was a sweet gesture that Junkrat had included it in his gift, and it did ease her, knowing that he had taken a bit of extra time to add the personal touch. Maybe, if she got the chance, she would paint it, so it showed more brightly to those around her. To remind them that she was dangerous, and her friends, more so. Still, as she continued to trace the emblem, she shook her head in near disbelief, reflecting on how the hell she had gotten to this point, anyway.

All she wanted to do was to get the police on the Junker's tail, to help them lock away these maniacs that caused destruction in their wake. They were criminals, mindless, emotionless, hard and cold to the world around them, right? Right? They'd be easy to take in; they left a trail of destruction in their wake, so it shouldn't be too hard to track them, wouldn't it? Of course, an attempt on her life–which she learned to be her own father–had thrown her plans completely out of whack, and rather than fighting them, she'd become allies with the junkers over a common enemy. Allies, to friends, to lov–

"Nervous, mate?"

Pilar nearly jumped out of her skin, spinning around as quickly as she could, only to find herself face-to-face with Junkrat. He crouched behind her, eyes fixed on the town below, just as she had been a moment before. It took a moment before her heart slowed enough to lower her fists, and with a sigh, she slumped forward, head resting on his shoulder, hair draped in a way that covered her face from view.

"Is it that obvious?" she mumbled.

A soft chuckle escaped him, hand flopping onto her back, rubbing it gently. "Ya've been jumpier than me fer the last week, Caterpillar, and that's sayin' somethin'."

While she knew he was right, that didn't stop her from punching his chest playfully before drawing back, looking wearily at the town again. It seemed so quiet, so peaceful, and they had no idea that in just hours, there'd be one hell of a commotion that might cause some unrest not far from them. She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes before she bowed it, brows knitting together in frustration, stress, panic. There wasn't much they could do, now; the end was nigh upon them, but Pilar was determined to make it as worthwhile as possible.

"Relaaaaax," groaned Junkrat, a hand resting on either of her shoulders as he shook her gently. "Ya stress to much about this shit, luv. We're not gonna go down without a fight!"

Her eyes flickered to his, and a half-hearted grin lifted her features at the sight of his own lopsided smile, yellow eyes ablaze. Slowly, she lifted her hands to settle on either side of his thin face, and though he flinched slightly, it was only a second later that he relaxed, closing his eyes lazily, happily, like a puppy being praised.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, pressing her brow to his. She could hear a small, childish giggle escape him, and her smile could only brighten, knowing that it was her that caused him to do so. After a moment, her hands fell from his face, only for her to throw her arms around his shoulders, face burying in his neck as she enveloped him in a tight hung, standing as high on her toes as she possibly could. Seconds later, he'd returned the gesture, lifting her clear of the ground as easily as if she were a doll, and her legs wrapped around his waist, holding on for dear life, as though the moment she let go, she'd be dragged away forever.

"Dunno why yer thankin' me, but I'll take it," he chuckled, shivering slightly as he felt her nose drag lightly along his neck. "Anythin' fer my favorite Spanish lady, eh."

Pilar snorted, and she continued to nuzzle her face against his neck, and Junkrat shook his head, as though tickled by her playfulness. "I better be your _favorite_ lady."

"Jus' said that, didn't I?" he exclaimed, though Pilar could only giggle as she shifted herself, looking at his face with mock innocence.

"You said Spanish lady, Jamison. There are more than just Spanish ladies in the world, you know."

"No _shit_?" he replied, as though met with a sudden epiphany. "Well, I must've been under a rock me whole life, eh?" Pilar could only burst out laughing at his cheeky remark. After a moment–and Pilar pressing her lips to the tip of his long nose–she unlatched her legs from his waist, sliding back to the ground gracefully, patting his chest lightly before turning her eyes back to the Rock of Gibraltar.

"What do you think's going to happen?" she asked softly, feeling him drape himself over her shoulders as usual, his bony cheek pressed against hers. Unconsciously, her hands raised to hang onto his arm, leaning heavily against him as she felt the cool, night air rush past her skin. The smell of the ocean pervaded her nostrils, and her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed herself to take in the calm of the evening.

Junkrat laughed, his typical, maniacal cackle, before pushing his way past Pilar and stood at the very edge of the hilltop. He spun on his heel, arm outstretched back toward the Rock of Gibraltar, lips lifted in a crazed smile, eyes burning dangerously, excitedly.

"We're gonna _wreck_ shit, Pilar. Toss that arm of yers t' them and get the hell out of there. Not before having a bit of fun, of course." Pilar eyed him skeptically, though her lips were curved in a smirk, and she launched herself toward him, feeling a bit better, though not completely settled.

"Just promise you won't hurt my mother," she replied, catching him by the hand, and before she knew it, he had twirled her under his arm, to which Pilar responded in kind, her hair whipping about her face.

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it!" he chuckled. "Wouldn't dare hurt a hair on yer mum's head. Yer dad, though. He might be a different story…"

Her expression darkened for a moment, even as she continued to twirl about, holding onto his hand which hovered just above her head. She shook it off, however; Pilar couldn't waste this time on negativity, and nothing good would come out of it if she did. So when she slowed her dance, twisting her hand out of his, she could only grab him by the shoulders, forcing him down to her level, before planting a rough kiss upon his lips. He nearly lost his balance, surprised as he was by what Pilar did, but a few seconds later, and a few steps forward, he'd managed to keep himself upright–only moments before Pilar fell backwards onto the ground, purposely dragging him along with her.

She landed roughly, and Junkrat's knees fell on either side of her as he threw his hands out, keeping himself from crushing her beneath his weight. He grunted, surprised by her, yet again, and Pilar could only giggle as she continued to plant small kisses against his chin in jaw, utterly bewildering him. She could tell that he wasn't used to this sort of thing, and while she was gentle with it, she was very aware of his body language, careful not to push it too far. Having caught his balance, he raised his hand to her waist, where it hovered awkwardly, inches away, tentative and unsure. Pilar, having noticed, led his hand to rest right above her hip, helping him ease into it before pressing her lips to his neck. She could feel him shudder beneath her touch, and after a few moments, she drew away, concern flickering across her features at his uneasy expression.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, tracing her fingers across his jaw. "I shouldn't have–"

"No!" he exclaimed loudly, voice echoing around them, sudden enough to cause Pilar to jump beneath him. "Nah, it's nothin' like that. Sorry, I'm–" His face scrunched, having difficulties in finding the right words. Shifting, he sat on his knees, features switching to confused, to panicked, and back to confused again as Pilar watched him, becoming confused herself as she struggled to figure out what was going on. His eyes though, they conveyed a longing she'd not yet seen from him, an innocence that had anyone else seen it, they would have believed it a ruse. But it was genuine, that much she knew.

"Hold on." Without another word, he'd sprung up, dashing back to where they had napped, and stolen a blanket or two from the heap–which now somehow all covered Roadhog–and hurried back. Luckily for them, they were still quite a ways from their makeshift camp, and the long grass around them would hide them well enough, but still, as Junkrat returned, he nudged Pilar out of the way with his hip, causing her to throw him a confused glance as she moved, realizing exactly what he was doing the moment she got up.

"Jamison, what's this all about?"

She did not receive an answer, instead feeling herself being swept off her feet, if only for a moment. Surprised as she was, Pilar clung onto him, but she'd barely had time to register that she was in the air before she had been set down–albeit, a bit roughly–on the blankets again. Pilar suddenly found herself face-to-face with Junkrat, who had lost a bit of the anxious edge, but still was jittery enough to run his hands through his hair, tugging lightly in a nervous tic. Gently, she reached for his hands, taking them in her own and slowly drawing them away from his hair. She could feel his fingers twitch nervously, both real and mech, and she held them both within her own, thumbs running along the back of his hands to ease his distress.

"What's wrong?"

" _Shit_ , Pilar, I dunno how t' say it."

With a sigh, she shifted onto her knees, scooting herself toward him, hands still held tightly within her own. "Just like this: 'Pilar, I' and then continue with the thought. I'll help you."

His lips pouted for a moment, brows knitted together in frustration as he shook his head, shoulders slouching. "Roight, well uh. I like ya. It's weird. This shit ain't somethin' I'm used to. Australia was shit. Guns firin', omnic trash forcin' their way into our homes. Fightin' fer survival an' freedom. Wasn't time t' make friends." He paused, glancing in the direction where Roadhog laid. "Still dunno if he likes me, y'know? That ain't the point, though. I like ya, a lot. But I dunno how–"

Realization spread across Pilar's features, her brows raising when she finally understood his nerves, his embarrassment. "Jamison, I'm not asking for anything, you know. You don't have to do this, it's okay."

"But I _wanna_ , Pilar. I don' wanna disappoint ya."

Pilar sighed, stretching to give him a quick smooch. "I'm not going to be disappointed, silly. This is enough for me, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

Junkrat bowed his head, pressing his brow to Pilar's, staring at their hands in frustration. After a moment, his wriggled out of her grip, and he held onto hers, still unsure, still completely new to whatever the hell was going on. Pilar watched him closely, frowning slightly.

"I wanna. Just in case, y'know. In case I don't see ya again fer a while."

She drew back, looking at him in the eyes, concern and sadness flickering across her features. "You're absolutely sure?"

There was a moment of silence, a pause where they both looked at each other with bated breath, until he nodded slowly, a sheepish grin curving his lips.

She smiled, shaking her head, before she rested her hand against his cheek, fingers twirling into his hair. Slowly, she brought him closer to her, planting a kiss on his lips.

He froze; her kiss was unlike anything she'd ever shown him before. They were always quick, sweet pecks that were just enough to show him how he meant to her, without making him uncomfortable. But this? This was…incredible. There was passion laced in her lips, adoration in her touch and as she slid closer to him, he could feel a sort of intoxication begin to flow throughout his body, a warmth covering his skin as he was enveloped in a deep, scarlet blush. One hand was on his neck, the other digging deeper into his blonde locks, and though still unsure, his hands rested on her waist for the time, awaiting her next move.

The kiss lasted seconds, but when Pilar drew away the first time, she could see that she had left him wanting more. His brows were raised in surprise, awestruck as though looking at one of the greatest wonders of the world. An adoring smile lifted her features as she nibbled her bottom lip, nodding slowly to encourage him to continue on.

Not even a moment later, he'd gone back for more, and Pilar giggled into the kiss, pressing herself flush against his chest, moving her legs in a way that would allow her to lean back without trouble. He tried to mimic what she had done, but it was clumsy, unsure, and while Pilar's features scrunched up as she tried to show him, she began to lean backward, tugging him along with.

Laying flat on the ground, it was a moment before Junkrat truly realized his position. When the kiss broke for a second time, there was an obvious anxiety about his features, and though Pilar's hands on his face, the gentle stroking and reassurance of her touch against his skin, there was still the reservations of a man who didn't know what to do, or where to go from there.

Of course, Pilar knew.

Mere seconds passed when she took the lead, her legs wrapping around his waist, bringing his hips to meet hers when she captured his lips in a kiss once again. He froze, startled, though soon found himself lost in her again, the euphoria of the moment ensnaring his senses, just as it had before. Pilar's lips worked flawlessly against his, despite his uncertainty, and soon enough, he had his body pressed against hers, supporting himself with his right arm, his left hand finding its home on her waist.

Slowly, she drew her hand to his, leading it up, under her shirt, feeling his rough, calloused palms against her skin. There was a slight shake to his touch as she led him, and Pilar could only smile gently when her lips parted from him, nuzzling her nose against his gently, eyes half lidded as she watched him. His eyes were closed, and his features twitched, as though struggling to carry on, and Pilar drew his hand from her waist, which provoked a growl from his lips as his eyes flew open, watching her steadily.

"Nah, don't," he murmured, resting his hand on her waist again. "I got this."

"Alright," she replied gently, kissing the tip of his nose. "I'm going to try something, now…stop me if you need to, I won't mind."

He seemed hesitant; his brows knitted together as he watched her, but her assuring smile, had once again, settled him, and he nodded slowly, chewing on his tongue.

Her hands had found his back as her lips met his neck, nose scrunching as it felt the prickly stubble lining it, and with a tug, she'd forced his hips to hers again, paying careful attention to his body language, his comfort. She started with sweet kisses beneath his jaw, and along his neck, before sinking her teeth into his flesh, biting roughly enough to leave a mark, yet not enough to draw blood. Junkrat groaned; the sensation had sent a shiver down his spine, lip curling in a sort of feral growl, and pleased by the reaction, Pilar dragged her nails down his back, leaving raised, red marks against his skin.

Her hips pressed against his, moving in a slow, steady rhythm against his groin, and with each thrust, she could hear soft, pleasured groans escape him. It wasn't a lot–that would come later–but as she continued to mark his neck and shoulders, she felt his hand, which had slid further up her shirt, explore her body, discovering what he'd not seen before.

Another bite, this time sucking hard, garnered a feral growl from his lips, and forcing himself away there was a slight pause before his lips crashed against hers in a rough fashion, hungrily devouring what he could of her sweet taste. Caught by surprise, Pilar jumped, though regained herself not a second later, and she entangled her limbs tightly around him, bodies pressed flush against one another.

His arousal was becoming quite obvious, Pilar noticed, as her hips continued to work against his, though he didn't seem to notice as he broke the his, burying his face in her neck, only to sink his teeth into her skin, pulling forth a purr from the woman's lips. Her nails continued to drag across his back, rougher, harder, breaking skin as she did so. He was almost animalistic in his movements, hungry, lustful, willing to take her at any moment…

Suddenly, he found himself flying back off of her, and Pilar sat up in surprise, confusion crossing her features as she met his gaze. He was on his feet, yellow eyes still burning in a longing, aching desire that caused a groan to fall from his lips, and his hand hovered over his pants–which, Pilar noticed, seemed to bulge uncomfortably–the anxious, almost frightened expression returning to his features.

"Are you alright…?" Pilar began, but his mech arm ran over his head again, fingers tugging at what remained of his hair, the nervous twitching returning to his posture. Pilar, somewhat alarmed, rose to her feet as well, closing the distance between them in two strides, reaching for his hand to keep him from causing further harm to himself.

"Shit, Pilar, are ya–?" He stopped himself short, shoulders hunched as he avoided her gaze, shaking his head. "Ya…me… _us_?"

He couldn't find the words to string together, but she could understand what he was trying to say. She took both his hands into her own, which were tiny in comparison, and she searched for his eyes, the uncertainty still fixed on his features. Their eyes fixed on each other, and though his features twitched incessantly, the smile on Pilar's lips had his curving into a small one of his own.

"Quit doubting yourself," she said softly, reaching to trail her fingers along his jaw. "Nothing is making me doubt myself and what I _want_." She eyed him for a moment, her grin becoming devious before backing away, turning on her heel as her hands reached for the bottom of her shirt, pulling up as she brought it up and over her head, tossing it aside nonchalantly. Junkrat, from behind her, gulped, his scarlet blush deepening as he watched her undress before him. Was this happening? Sure, he'd imagined it, even dreamt of it, but to see it happening before him had his mind in a whirl, his stomach flipped in a nervous excitement, all reservations disappearing on the spot.

As his hands fell to the buckle of his belt, hers eased her pants down over her ample hips, and as they fell down to her ankles, she kicked them off in a sort of excited dance, following suit with her underwear as well. Behind her, she could hear pants falling to the ground heavily, and though she struggled slightly with her sports bra, she bit her lip in excitement, anticipation building up in her stomach like it never had before. She paused for a moment, brushing her hair out of her eyes, before whirling on the spot to face him, clothing scattered across the ground.

Pilar couldn't help but to giggle. There he stood, stark naked and proud, hands on his hips as he grandstanded before her. Whatever fear he had had been replaced, and a cocky smirk lifted his features when she met his gaze, her features alight in mirth. Of course, it was only moments that it remained; the moment he caught sight of her body, his smirk fell, mouth hanging open in awe, and she could see him gulp in the moonlight as he ran a hand over his brow, trying to understand what he saw.

"Blimey," he croaked, hand falling to his side. "An'…an' that's fer _me_?" He spoke in disbelief, and Pilar stifled a giggle behind her hand, nodding quickly.

"Damn right it is."

A moment later, she had launched herself across the way, fully prepared to spring into his arms. Junkrat nearly missed it; he'd been too awestruck that little else really mattered, but as the naked woman sprinted toward him, her features ablaze in adoring excitement, he'd managed to prepare himself last second.

Springing into his grasp, her arms wrapped quickly around his shoulders, legs around his waist, and though he staggered back at the impact, he managed to hold his own, hands catching her by the rear. His blush was deep, and she could feel the heat radiating off his face when she pressed her lips to his, and he returned the kiss hungrily, invigorated with a new excitement that he had not previously had.

It was a moment before he carried her back to where they were before, falling to the ground in a laughing bundle of limbs and kisses, careful to keep quiet. With a bit of struggling, Pilar had managed to work her way on top, pinning him to the ground beneath her, hands on his arms as she scooted herself toward his hips, her hovering teasingly over his cock. Her eyes fixed on his, lips curved into a devilish grin, and she reached to trail her fingers against his jaw, nails scratching his skin.

"Ah, ya lil' minx," he growled, grabbing onto her hips as he was at the mercy of the woman upon him. "Get yer ass over here."

There was no need to tell her twice. Before he could react, she had lowered herself onto his length, and almost immediately, he was pushing into her, drawing forth a mewl from her parted lips. His grip on her hips tightened, and Junkrat's eyes closed tight, his skin erupting in thousands of prickles at the sensation. God, so this was what it was like. His mind, for once, was clear of its intrusive thoughts, focused only on the pleasure that pervaded his body from where their hips met, and Pilar, watching his expression, could only smile, moving her hips in a circular motion above him, rising and falling in a slow rhythm.

Her breathing came in deep, steady breaths, and she could feel her body becoming enveloped in a blush, the heat emanating from her just at it did from him. Each movement, each thrust of his cock into her pulled forth a moan from her lips. He became more confident in his actions, and at her leadership, he began to move in sync with Pilar's motions, causing a proud grin to spread across her face.

She gradually sped her pace, her deep breaths turning into quickened, shallow pants while her body began to glisten in a thin layer of sweat. Junkrat had pushed himself upward, supporting himself with one arm as the other held the small of her back, and he pressed his dry lips to the crook of her neck. Her head lolled to the side, eyes closing as she felt his teeth graze against her skin, and she looped her arms beneath his, nails digging into his flesh roughly, no doubt tracing over the marks left before. He grunted, inhaling sharply, and her soft moans with each thrust only furthered his arousal.

 _Shit_. This was something, unlike anything he'd ever imagined. Years on the run, evading authorities and causing general mayhem had kept him from forming any sort of bond. And Pilar–sure she had partners in the past, and this was far from her first time, but she felt as though this meant something more, something greater. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly; god, it had been a long time, and she could feel herself coming closer and closer to the brink, as her pants, her dulcet melodies that fell from her lips as she moved her hips, grew louder, no matter how she tried to keep quiet. Her face buried in the crook of his neck, eyes shut tightly and her brows knitted together as everything flowed to her womanhood, the pressure becoming nearly unbearable as she came closer to the precipice. Just a little longer…

With a final buck of his hips, he came, groaning into her hair, his hands digging into her back as sudden euphoria spread fast throughout his limbs. His chest heaved, body covered in a thin layer of sweat, and Pilar, still upon him, growled, determined to get off as well. With one last push, she threw her head back, eyes flying open as orgasm finally washed over her, chest heaving as she gasped for breath, feeling ecstasy pervade her entire being. Her hands trembled, legs becoming weak as she struggled to stay atop him.

Soon, however, she felt herself sliding from his lap, suddenly exhausted as she flopped onto the ground, pushing her hair back out of her eyes as they fixed on the stars above. Junkrat, too, laid beside her on his belly as his arm draped across her stomach. Her hand, instinctively, touched his arm, and she sighed happily while her fingers traced circles along his skin.

There was a silence upon both of them, comfortable and familiar, and Pilar rolled onto her side, face-to-face with Junkrat as she smushed the tip of her nose against his. Her face was still rosy–though the darkness made it nearly impossible to see–and her body trembled happily, and a silly, almost lovesick grin spread wide across her features. Junkrat, too, was content, but he was still in awe, his expression almost dumbfounded as he watched Pilar draw nearer to him. He couldn't find his words, nor string more than two together, but she was content to lay there in silence.

"Ya, _uh_ ," he began, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I dunno what I expected, but, uh, that wosn't it." He was still uncertain, and his gaze flickered away for a moment in embarrassment. "I wosn't terrible, _wos_ I?"

Pilar snorted, rolling her eyes as his expression became indignant, pouting his lips at her. "Jamison, please, we just had sex and now you want me to tell you if you performed to my standards? That's not exactly what people do, you know."

"Well! How should I know?" he exclaimed, and Pilar merely sighed, nuzzling his face as he grumbled. He could not keep his appearances up for long, however; the more she snuggled, the more he seemed to melt into a puddle of mush, and soon enough, he had her wrapped in a tight cocoon of limbs that threatened to keep her prisoner. She didn't mind, of course, and tucking her head under her neck, her ear was pressed to his chest, hearing his heart racing as though still in the throes of passion.

"You were _fine_ ," she assured him. "If you think you need practice, we can get to that later. Just relax, enjoy it."

He grumbled in mock annoyance, but relented, wiggling beside her happily. Pilar giggled, reflecting on how the hell she got to this point, but before she could really think on it, Junkrat's voice interrupted her thoughts as he rolled onto his back, pulling her up onto his chest.

"Ya reckon we woke Roadie?"


	37. XXXVII

They did wake Roadhog, and he had been sure to let them know it.

It was late into the night; Pilar wasn't sure if it was late evening or early morning, but regardless, the towns in Gibraltar had been long since asleep as they cavorted through. Quiet as they were, Roadhog would often make a remark that they should stay separate for fear of waking the masses, and though she knew it as all in jest, she didn't think it was quite the best of times to do so. Still, they had deserved it.

Thankfully, however, she'd regained her strength since then. After a quick nap–after which they were rudely awakened by a canteen of freezing water poured entirely over them–they'd wasted no more time in their resting spot. Quickly dressing, they immediately headed south, over the border between Spain and Gibraltar, keeping hidden as best as a woman and her two enormous companions could be.

Strapped across her chest was a pack with her destroyed arm, within which held the contents of Trueno's whereabouts and Talon's hideout. As far as she could tell, it was only one of several locations throughout Europe, and likely, the world. Still, it would be at that location where Trueno's body was held, and it was imperative that Pilar get the information to Overwatch to save him, and stick a thorn in the organization's side.

"We've gotta be gettin' close, eh?" Junkrat hissed, frag launcher gripped tightly within his fist, yellow eyes narrowed as they continued to climb. They were at the Rock of Gibraltar, a large rock face that made up most of the area, and where the once-abandoned Watchpoint would be. Pilar only knew its location because she and her family were often stationed, she and her father more so than her mother, but memory served her well as she managed to find the path upward in the near-darkness.

"Yes, and be _careful_ ," she replied, slowing her pace. She led their party with confidence, despite the unrest in the pit of her stomach. There was only so much room for doubt, and in this situation, even the most minor of slip ups could have them regretting their decisions.

"Careful's me middle name, Caterpillar," he replied with a chuckle, and yet through it, Pilar could hear that even he was uncertain to where this journey would lead them. He hovered just behind Pilar, protectively, and every so often she would hear a low growl slip from his lips at the slightest of noises. Roadhog brought up the rear, for now; it had been agreed upon that the moment there was a sign of trouble, he would be barrelling to the front of their small brigade, taking down who he could as quickly as possible.

Pilar's hand was clenched tightly around Relampago, happy to have full use of her arm once again. Even still, no amount of confidence could overshadow the looming threat of who they might meet, and Pilar was in no rush to see who'd be answering when they came knocking.

"It shouldn't be much longer," she mumbled, slowing her pace slightly to fall in line with the junkers. The base was in sight, not fifty feet away from them, and she could feel her heart beginning to race, the closer they drew. Her eyes were narrowed, watching for any suspicious activity, any unrest that might signal that they were not alone. Behind her, Roadhog growled, chains rattling as he repositioned his hook, gripping it tightly in his hand. Whatever happened, she was certain that whoever decided to take him on would likely be injured, and badly, which would have not normally bothered her, but the fact that these were people she knew, and her own mother at that…well, her apprehension and fear were enough to distract her from the task at hand.

Her foot hit cement as they drew their first steps onto the Watchpoint; from their position, she could hear the mechanics whirring about, and the dull glow of the lightning above was just enough to illuminate their path forward. Beside her, Junkrat hunched, his features twitching as he shoved frags into the launcher, lip curled in an angered growl at the sight of the area. It looked abandoned for the most part, but there was still a certain air of authority about it–an authority who would take in men like he and Roadhog to rid the world of one more criminal. Lucky for them, if they tried any such thing, they'd be in just as much trouble as the junkers, if not more.

Pilar's steps were silent upon the ground, and yet any sort of cover from the noise there might have been was lost, as Roadhog's heavy, jarring footsteps crashed upon the ground, and Junkrat's anxious muttering filled the air between them. Pilar bit her lip, brows furrowing; there was still no sign of the former agents, nor Maria, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Rounding a corner, she caught sight of the entrance to the warehouse area, which beyond that, would lead to where she was certain Talon had tried hacking into their systems. Maria would likely be there, but that also meant that so would the rest…

"Hold on!"

Junkrat grabbed her by the shoulder before she could move on, forcing her back to his side, yellow eyes blazing as they darted around the perimeter. "Ya hear that?"

Pilar kept absolutely silent, straining her ears for what it was that he heard. For a moment, she thought it might have been the wind, knocking something about, but the closer she listened, the more she realized that what she heard was actually quick, quiet footsteps, darting about above them…

And then it all came flooding back to her…

"Shit," she hissed, but it was too late. Before them, seemingly out of thin air, a woman appeared, tossing out in front of them what Pilar knew to be a bomb. Memories from her youth, from when she had been a part of the organization, seemed to punch her in the face, and she remembered those abilities. She remembered who it was that harnessed the bombs, and who it was who rushed about faster than anyone she'd ever known.

With a hiss, Pilar shoved her full weight against Junkrat, forcing him out of the way, as Roadhog realized what was happening, just in time to shield them better against the explosion. Even still, they were knocked off their feet, and Pilar and Junkrat fell in a tangle of limbs and weapons as Roadhog remained upright, sliding back, shoes screeching against the ground.

Their cover was blown, that was for sure, and there was little time to regain their ground, now that she knew. Untangling herself from Junkrat, she sprung upward, grabbing him by the hands as she heaved him up, growling angrily while motioning for them to follow her, pausing only to scoop up Relampago from the ground.

"They know we're here now!" she yelled, and soon after, she could hear the woman behind them, easily gaining on the junkers as Pilar led them where she knew she needed to be. She turned a corner sharply, shooting out her hand, which wrapped around Junkrat's forearm as he seemed to miss his exit, swinging him in, to crash against the wall beside her. She could hear Roadhog taking the woman head on, and his cackling laughter filled the air as his weapon fired round after round at her. The rattling of chains met her ears as he launched it, missing, but that didn't mean he would get away from her so easily.

She poked her head around the corner to watch; Roadhog would fire with a deadly precision, only for his adversary to disappear a moment later, going back into her own timeline, uninjured and gaining the upper hand. Roadhog was furious. Smashing a can to his mask, inhaling its contents to reinvigorate him, he watched carefully as he charged forward, losing his hook toward the woman. Pilar was stunned to see how he purposely missed, but not seconds later, she understood why he had done so. He'd registered her position seconds before, and predicting she might go back to it when he swung it, he threw it out where she'd been seconds before, finally successful in catching his prey. A deep, throaty laugh escaped him when the woman was suddenly hooked around the waist–Pilar squinting, knowing well what that felt like–and was jolted forward, fear flashing across her face as he caught her easily.

"No! Don't!" Pilar launched herself forward, toward Roadhog and the woman, stunning them both when she jumped, wrapping herself around his enormous arm. "Don't hurt her!"

Thoroughly confused, it gave the woman just enough time to get the hell out of there, and Roadhog, infuriated by the loss of his prey, growled angrily, as though to ask Pilar why the fuck she did that. She understood his anger, but as she tugged on his arm, doing all she could to drag him with, she did not have time to explain. She just needed to get through the warehouse as soon as they possibly could.

He relented, if begrudgingly, and scooped Pilar up in his arms, grabbing Junkrat by the arm as he charged as fast as he could toward the enormous doors barring their way. It would take a miracle, or more explosives than Junkrat had, to blow it open, but luckily for Pilar, she knew all the ways through without having to go the desperate route.

"To the left!" she hissed from Roadhog's shoulder, pointing to a small door that opened into the warehouse. "It looks like it's open!" She needn't say more; with a grunt, and a shove of Junkrat forward, Roadhog rushed them in through the door, putting more distance between them and the woman who followed.

Pilar had since strapped Relampago to her back, and though it proved difficult to sit on his shoulder as he ran, she remained firmly seated on Roadhog while Junkrat hobbled along beside them. Really, neither of them were runners, but it was all they could do to get to their destination without getting caught. Still, Pilar's heart raced, knowing well that more would be along soon, but she had to have faith that they'd be able to pass on the information without getting caught. She just had to. She would put up one hell of a fight if her mother managed to separate her from Junkrat and Roadhog; she just only hoped that her old allies wouldn't be along for the show…

Luckily for them, the warehouse was empty, proving to be the easiest part of their journey, so far. The command center of the Watchpoint wasn't far now; they'd be able to get there in minutes, if even that, but the trick was getting out again without getting caught. Now, it was looking like their chances were slim, but Pilar knew better than anyone that her companions would fight, tooth and claw, to keep their freedom.

There was a downward slope, and up again, that showed them the last leg of their journey. At the top of the hill, they'd have to take one more turn, which led to an open area, surrounded by buildings, as well as the base's area of operation, built directly into the cliff wall, and heavily guarded. It wasn't until they were at the top of the hill that Pilar jumped off of Roadhog's shoulder, landing lightly on her feet as her arm twisted around to pull Relampago from her back, twirling the polearm about her in an impressive display, wasted on those around her. They stood at the dead center of the area, chests heaving, and Junkrat had drawn nearer to Pilar, hunched over, while she unconsciously wrapped her hand around his forearm, squeezing tightly.

"This is it," she croaked, not at all confident that she'd make it out. A hopeless sigh fell from her lips and her eyes flickered closed when she rested her brow against his shoulder. She could feel him vibrating, likely in both anger and anticipation, and his fingers of that hand twitched incessantly. Really, Pilar couldn't blame him; it took all she had not to burst into stressed tears in that moment, and if she hadn't needed to keep all focus on the situation at hand, she would very likely be a puddle of herself on the ground. Still, taking a deep breath, she drew back, eyes fixing on Junkrat's, and he met her gaze steadily, nodding as though he already knew what she was going to say.

"No matter what happens, you two need to get the fuck out of here as soon as you can. I'll be safe. Pissed, but safe."

Roadhog nodded, but Junkrat had something else in mind. Wrenching his arm from Pilar's hand, shoving his weapon into its holster as both his hands fell heavily onto her shoulders. His brow was knitted together, in anger of course, but worry, concern that she might not make it out with them. A snarl curled his lip as a fire blazed in his yellow eyes, and he shoved his brow against hers–a bit roughly, though he didn't mean it–shaking her slightly, as though unable to believe what he had heard.

"Like hell we're gonna let ya get taken away from us, Pilar!" he exclaimed, nose pressed against hers. "Yer one of us, we're not leavin' ya. I can't leave ya."

Her stomach churned uncomfortably at his words, and her hands reached for his face, drawing it away gently as she tried to impress the seriousness of the situation upon him.

"Jamison, these people are highly trained, ex-military. You'll only get so far–I can't let you put your freedom on the line for it. Besides–" She paused, chuckling weakly. "I can break out."

He did not seem impressed by her words, but shook his head, regardless. There was no getting around it with her, and as he glanced at Roadhog, whose imposing figure seemed to agree with Pilar, he sighed, realizing that there was no other way around it.

"Fine," he grumbled, turning his gaze back to Pilar, nose wrinkled in distaste. "But ya know I'll be breakin' ya out if I need ta."

She laughed again, a little more easily before standing on her toes pressing a kiss to his brow. "I wouldn't expect it any other–"

She found her words cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and the odd, disorienting sensation that suddenly enveloped all her senses as well as her entire body in a bluish light, caused her stomach to lurch as she was propelled away from the junkers, her back slammed against the wall as two pistols were held before her, keeping her in place. It took a moment to realize where she was, what was happening. Her eyes slid back into focus after a few moments, and she fought off the vertigo as her hands wrapped tightly around Relampago, positioning it across her chest like a shield.

"The hell–" She could barely speak as her gaze fixed on a pair of bright, brown eyes behind a set of vibrant glasses, and a mess of freckles splattered across the woman's face. Pilar had known who it was the moment the bomb went off when they arrived; there was little else that could have made it more obvious as to who had ambushed them, not minutes after they arrived.

"Long time, no see, Lena," Pilar mused, and recognition suddenly flashed into the woman's eyes when she realized with whom she was talking. She lowered her weapons, if only for a moment, before aiming them at Pilar again, glancing over her shoulder at the junkers–who seemed to be working out what had happened just seconds ago.

"Wait a minute," she muttered, her eyes flashing about Pilar's face, down to her arm, and to the weapon she currently held tightly to her chest. "Pilar? _Pilar Fierro_? The hell ya doing here, love?"

"If you'd just let me go, I'd be able to show you," she replied as Oxton fidgeted, the chronal accelerator on her chest glowing brightly, illuminating their faces from below.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," Oxton replied, almost guiltily. "Your mum's been waiting for you; she should be on her way."

 _Shit_. Well, her plan was quickly going downhill, but as she thumbed the switch that would ignite Relampago's lightning energy, she remained focused on Oxton–a woman better known as Tracer–who, honestly, was probably the one person she'd rather see above all of Overwatch's old agents.

"Figures," Pilar sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, though."

She made a face. "Sorry for what? And after what Maria told us about your, uh…" She paused, glancing over her shoulder as Junkrat and Roadhog suddenly realized what the hell was going on. " _Company_ , I wasn't expecting you."

A mischievous grin spread clear across Pilar's features. " _Nobody suspects the Spanish Inquisition!_ "

Lightning flashed about her as she triggered her weapon, and surprising Oxton, she swept the polearm in an arch around her, forcing her to jump back to elude the lightning strikes. With a grin, Pilar managed to jump from the platform she'd been taken to, and catching the eyes of the junkers, Junkrat's massive grin had her heart racing in excitement as she launched herself toward him. Closer and closer she drew, legs propelling her as fast as she could, and as his hand outstretched to grab hers the moment she got into reach. She threw out hers, watching as he prepared his frag launcher for the attack, and her lips curved into a wide grin as she nearly touched her hand to his.

THUNK.

She crashed against a dome-like barrier, feeling herself get thrown backward onto the cement, landing in a crumpled heap at the center of the dome. Shaking her head, pushing her dark hair out of her face, horror crossed her features as she realized she was trapped within. Using her weapons would likely get herself electrocuted, and as she jumped to her feet, throwing herself against the barrier separating her from the junkers, she used her mech arm to slam heavily against it, in attempt to break it enough to get through.

Junkrat looked horrified as Pilar was separated, doing all she could to force her way to freedom, and he snarled, tossing a concussion mine at the barrier, and Pilar, realizing what was about to happen, dove to the back of the dome, shielding her head from the impending explosion.

It was fruitless, however. Suddenly crashing to the ground, surrounded by electrical bolts from his weapon, an enormous gorilla forced his way between she and her companions, pushing them back and away from Pilar in her prison. She smashed her fist against the barrier even harder now, screaming at the top of her lungs in a panic.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" she roared, tears streaming down her cheeks as her attempts to freedom became more and more futile. "GO, _NOW_!"

They heard her through the commotion, even as they fought back Winston and his bolts of energy. Roadhog was impassive, as ever, but Junkrat seemed to be slowly losing himself as Pilar was driven further away from them. Try as he might to break his way to her, Roadhog's level mind took charge of the situation, grabbing the spindly man roughly by the upper arm as he screamed countless obscenities at the gorilla, who snarled, defending his post.

Minutes later, the dome dissipated, and Pilar rose to her feet, preparing to sprint toward Junkrat, but the moment she found her footing, an enormous arm wrapped around her waist, forcing her to drop her weapon as she was heaved off the ground and forced backwards. Struggle as she might, the arm was nearly bigger than she was, and all she could do was continue to scream at her friends, her family, to get the fuck out of there before it was too late. Thank god for Roadhog, who seemed to be taking her words to heart as he heaved Junkrat clear off the ground, retreating to safety as the numbers against them seemed to grow in strength.

Pilar struggled, reaching out, as though to grab Junkrat's hand like before, but as she watched them get smaller and smaller as they retreated–and she was brought back into Gibraltar's base–a choked sob escaped her lips while tears streamed down her face. The doors slammed tightly in front of her, and she was suddenly whirled around to face the inside of the base, where a congregation of people had gathered, their eyes focused on Pilar's countenance as she was dropped to the floor in the midst of them.

"You _stupid_ girl!"

God, she would recognize that angry voice anywhere. From between Winston and Oxton, a diminutive Spanish woman angrily pushed herself through, dark brown eyes blazing in anger, her finger shaking toward Pilar as she stomped forward. Maria was not usually this frightening, but even Reinhardt Wilhelm, the man who had carried Pilar within, shied away from her angry glare.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, running around with those madmen?!" Her voice, thick with anger, jabbed her finger into Pilar's chest, gazing angrily at her daughter. The woman had the same complexion as Pilar, with the same, dark brown hair, wavy and cut short, nearly standing on end in anger. Feeling embarrassment color her cheeks, Pilar held her ground, her expression matching her mother's anger as she prepared to fire back.

"Trying to get back to you!" she roared back, her face inches from Maria's. A murmur seemed to travel throughout the crowd as mother and daughter yelled, and it wasn't long before a woman stepped forward, touching Winston's arm, to break up the fight that would likely escalate to ridiculous levels if she did not intervene.

"Maria, Pilar, please calm yourselves," said Angela Ziegler, glancing from one woman to the other, her expression calm, radiating a sort of peace that Pilar couldn't truly ignore. As much as she'd like to scream a bit more at her mother, she bowed her head, turning reluctant eyes to the doctor.

"Fine," she mumbled with a sigh. "What do you want with me?"

"An examination, first," Ziegler replied, casting a glance to Pilar's new arm. "Winston, if you could join me, we can get things worked out."

The gorilla nodded his massive head, taking a few steps forward, before resting his hand on Maria's shoulder comfortingly. "Perhaps you should sit this one out, Maria. We'll take care of her as best we can."

Maria seemed unwilling to relent, however as she looked up at Winston, she too sighed–nearly identically to Pilar–her shoulders slouching.

"Por supuesto, amigo," she murmured, running a hand through her hair. She looked utterly exhausted, strained, and in need of a drink or two. From the doorway, Reinhardt stomped his way forward, offering to take a walk with Maria, while Winston and Angela led Pilar away, who refused to meet a single gaze that fixed on her.

They turned down a hall, empty and quiet, and Angela could not help but to notice the sniffles that continued to fall from Pilar. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she rested a hand gently on her shoulder, gesturing to enter a door to their right, and obliging her, the three of them were soon cut off from the rest of the recalled agents, and Pilar found herself with her back facing Angela and Winston, arms folded across her arms in irritation, nose wrinkled unhappily.

"You don't need to patronize me," she murmured before they could utter a word. "I knew what I was getting into." She glanced over her shoulder, eyes flashing about the room quickly, readying herself for an examination.

"Your arm," Winston remarked, having noticed that it was not the same as her old. "What happened to it?"

Shrugging the bag wrapped around her torso, she held it out for the gorilla to take. He eyed it apprehensively, glancing back at Pilar, who rolled her eyes, a sigh escaping her.

"It's not an explosive," she grumbled, a hand resting on her hip. "It tried to kill me about a week back."

Both Winston and Angela looked aghast, and the former immediately took the bag from Pilar's hand. "What happened?" Angela asked, taking a step forward to begin her medical examination. Pilar wasn't bothered as she began to poke and prod, examining the arm rather closely, as well as the area where it attached to her body. Brushing Pilar's hair back and pulling down the shoulder of her shirt, she noticed dark purple splotches against her skin, and she raised a brow, lips pursed as she prodded the area, causing Pilar to hiss. "And this?"

It was Pilar's turn to raise a brow when she cast her gaze to Angela, covering her neck with her free hand, though a slight, mischievous grin lifted her lips. " _That_ doesn't matter, doctor, but I'm sure you can guess what that is," she replied cooly. "I'm here because a week ago, we were ambushed by Talon…my father."

There was a heavy silence between the three of them, and Angela glanced at Winston, whose expression had hardened the moment Talon was mentioned. Pilar knew why; Gibraltar had nearly been compromised not long ago, and it was likely still a very raw wound. Still, as the silence continued, Winston sighed heavily, sitting down heavily as he readjusted his glasses, running his hand over his head.

"This is…not good. Why target you, though? Specifically?"

"The hell if I know," Pilar replied, crossing her arms. "Probably because I'm his daughter, but…" she paused, lips pursing. "He had a woman with him. She managed to hack into that arm and nearly kill me. Not only that…she hacked into Trueno, and he's now in Talon's hands. We have to get him back, and that arm has the details to get to him, and strike a heavy blow on Talon's forces."

Winston and Angela glanced at each other, both looking rather somber. "We will take that into account, Pilar," Angela murmured reassuringly. "But now, we must make sure you're okay, and fix that arm of–"

"No," Pilar growled, cutting her off. "This arm stays."

She was forceful in her statement, though she didn't really have any leeway to be, but they accepted it as it was. Pilar was still visibly shaken, her hand tracing over the smiley face engraving in the forearm, and Winston nodded at Angela, who bowed her head, before leaving the pair to their own devices.

"Pilar," Winston said quietly, approaching her slowly. "These junkers…why did you join forces with them?"

She was silent for a moment, contemplating her answer. "They saved me. Twice. And you know, spend enough time with someone makes you–" She paused, feeling her face grow warm in a slight blush. "They're not as bad as the news makes them out to be. They're dangerous as hell, but they're human."

Winston grunted, nodding his head. "You do know that they won't let you out so willingly because of this, right?" He did not seem angry, or even disappointed. It was more a concern that he held for Pilar than anything else. He could see the sadness in her eyes, the way her hand held tightly onto her arm, which was so obviously of junker make. She truly did care for them.

"I know," she sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Just…just don't be surprised when they come knocking at your door. Because if I know them…if I know _Junkrat_ …it'll be a perfect day for mayhem."

* * *

Well there it is, folks! The final chapter of Nobody Suspects the Spanish Inquisition! Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end, and this certainly isn't the last you'll see of Pilar and her Junker boys. I'm going to take a bit of a break before I start working on the sequel to work on my Pokemon fic, but if you want to keep up with Pilar related shenanigans, you can visit her tumblr (on my front page) and look around or shoot me an ask about her & her relationships with the other Overwatch heroes! Much love to all of you and see you soon! 3


End file.
